A Criminal Minds Spencer Reid Fanfic
by AlessaBelle
Summary: A fanfic about Dr. Reid. The same cases starting from season 4, after The Instincts, but with a twist to Spencer's life. Meet Dr. Spencer Reid. The FBI agent, the victim, the family man, the son of Diana & William, but most importantly, meet Spencer Reid, the strong, brave and compassionate man who made something out of the bad in his life.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Chapter 1!

It had been November 5th, 2008, that was the day the team got the case about Ethan Hayes, a boy who was kidnapped and found about a week later. He was smothered, not sexual assaulted and cleaned up before being left in plain site, in the deserts of Las Vegas. They got the case when another boy went missing, Micheal Brigges.

So, the team flew to Las Vegas, Spencer's hometown. On the way he had a strange dream, he was at a crime seen with his team and they found the 6 year old boy they had been looking for dead, but Henry was there. JJ's newborn son and Spencer's Godson. Henry was born a week ago and JJ's temporary replacement Jordan Todd had stepped in. This was her second case with them, without JJ.

It had been hard for Spencer to be back in Las Vegas with this case about a missing child, but he had solved it with the help of his mother, Diana Riley.

It had taken them only a day to solve the case. The woman had turned out to be a mentally ill woman who got her child taken from her three weeks before. She went off of her medication to protect her baby from complications. After he was taken she started taking older boys, thinking that they were newborns.

The woman, Claire got arrested and Spencer went into the house alone and got Micheal while Claire threw an empty blanket (that the team thought was him) into a fire.

Michael got returned to his parents alive and the case was closed. Spencer spent the night with his mother at Bennington Sanitarium and the next day the team returned to Quantico, Virginia.

Friday, November 7th 2008.

The team got back on Friday at about noon. They planned to finish some paper work before heading to their homes. They had the weekend booked off, unless of course, they got an urgent case, which they all hoped they wouldn't, but knew they most likely would. So, after completely their paperwork (and sneaking some of theirs into Spencer's so they would finish by the end of the night), everybody quickly hurried out.

"Aren't you coming Pretty Boy?" Morgan said as he went to leave.

"No, I think I'm going to hang back for a while" Spencer looked up from his work, "after all, I'm not done since _somebody _snuck papers onto my desk".

Morgan laughed, "I'm sorry kid, but you finish them so much faster".

"Yeah, I know. It's not like I have anything to go home to anyway, right?"

"Come on, don't be like that. Besides, we all know the only thing you have planned for the weekend is watching Star Trek".

Spencer grimaced for a moment before smirking, Morgan didn't have any idea...

"Well, I'll be done soon", he said getting up with his coffee mug, "then I'll go watch Star Trek all night long".

Morgan laughed, patted Spencer on the shoulder and left the office.

Derek didn't know the truth. In fact, none of the team did. The only one that had was Gideon and Elle and the only reason Elle knew was because she happened to run into him and his family one day during a day off.

She hadn't been surprised the way he had expected. She didn't seem to think of him as a baby the way the rest of the team did and that was why he cared about her so much, but she had ended up leaving the BAU. That was why Emily was there. In Spencer's mind, and he'd never admit it out loud, Emily couldn't replace Elle. It wasn't that he didn't care about her because he did. In the last two years they had gotten pretty close and she was officially a member of the team, of their family, but Spencer still missed Elle. Elle hadn't told anybody, she didn't even bring it up until Spencer did and then she promised that she wouldn't tell the team. She had kept his secret, understanding his reasons and became a part of his families lives.

Gideon knew because he had been a part of it. He was the one who had saved Spencer and his family seventeen years ago. Rossi had been there to, but he didn't seem to remember him. Spencer wouldn't be surprised if he didn't remember the case, it was so long ago and he had retired before what had happened with his little sister, Samara. Spencer was surprised however that Hotch didn't remember him from what had happened with Samara. It had only been nine years ago, three years before he had become a member of his team.

When Spencer had first started at the BAU six years ago, he had been worried about whether or not Hotch remembered him. He knew Gideon knew and didn't care, Rossi was retired and Alex Blake wasn't working there anymore, so he didn't have to worry about them, but Hotch. He was worried about what Hotch would think of him if he did remember him and if he would be accepted as a member of the team. Hotch hadn't remembered though and so he kept it secret. At first it was because he didn't trust the team, but then when they took him into their family, he didn't want to lose them by telling them the truth.

After Gideon left, or rather after Gideon abandoned them, Spencer had been worried again when Rossi had returned, but he hadn't remembered him either and for that he was grateful.

Little did Spencer know, a part of his past was about to come back for him. His secret and his past would be revealed and someone would get hurt, him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Abducted

WARNING BY THE AUTHOR!

This chapter does have graphic kidnapping! I just felt like I should warn you.

Spencer got himself some more coffee after Morgan left. He used his second favorite mug, the mug that Garcia had bought him, it was white and in red letters it read "I hesitate to use the word genius, but I won't protest if others do". Garcia bought it for him because it reminds her of what he says every time someone asks if he's a genius. He loved this mug, but his favorite was at home, it read in red "Dad's mug" then in black, "a gift from your _favorite _child". Inside it said in black "I know you love me best". It had strips on it, big green, small white, small red, small white, big yellow, small white, small red, small white, big green and so forth. It was a father's day gift from Sarah, his 5 year old daughter. That's right, I said _his _daughter.

After filling his cup with sugar and some coffee he went back to his desk. About three hours later his phone rang.

"Hello, Dr. Reid" he answered.

"Do you even look at your caller ID or is that how you greet your wife?"

Spencer smiled, "hey sexy".

"You're on speaker", the female voice on the other end said.

"What?!" She laughed at the mortification in her husbands voice, "I'm just kidding baby, you aren't on speaker. Although, I don't think it'd be so bad if someone heard you calling me sexy".

"It wouldn't be if it wasn't our kids," he said, "we don't need to gross them out".

"I guess not", there was a pause, "where are you? I thought you got back".

"We did, but they snuck extra paperwork onto my desk so I'm going to finish".

"You can't keep letting them do that. On days that you can come home, you're late because of them".

"It's okay, I really don't mind," he said trying to sooth her, "I like paperwork".

"Yeah, but your children mind when you aren't here to tuck them in even though they know you're back".

That pulled at his heart strings, which is something that she knew.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll finish this one report and then I'll be home".

"They'll already be in bed by then Spence".

"I know, I'm sorry", he put his head in his hand in shame.

"They can't keep keeping you late like this and you can't just let them".

"I know, I won't let them anymore", he replied, "I promise".

"Okay, I'll see you when you get home, I'll wait up".

"Oh no, you don't have to", he knew that she had been at school all day and that she was tired, he could hear it in her voice.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to," her voice got lower as if she didn't want to be overheard, "then maybe we can do a little something that we can only do when they're asleep".

Spencer laughed, "maybe, if you haven't fallen asleep".

"I won't fall asleep, I'll see you then", he could hear the seduction in her voice.

"I love you Spencer".

"I love you too".

After he hung up the phone he increased his pace, hurrying to finish the report.

When Spencer had finished he went to get more coffee for his travel mug, which was another present from Garcia. It was dark blue with a white lid and in light blue writing it said "genius is the ability to reduce the complicated to the simple". Spencer loved it and always brought it everywhere.

When he got back to his desk he realized he had forgotten to take his mug with him to wash and put away, something he always did. He started packing up, intending to do that on his way. That's when it happened.

A voice, a very familiar voice came from behind him.

"Hello _Agent _Reid".

Spencer's whole body froze, his heart sped up, his brain started reeling. His gun was in his satchel, he went to grab it, but...

"Don't even think about it", said another voice.

Spencer looked up to see another familiar man walking down the stairs towards him, directing a gun at him. He looked around, there were four men around him, that he could see, but he knew who the man was that stood behind him. He knew all of these men.

"You look different Spencer", said another man who hadn't talked yet, "I see your hairstyle hasn't changed though".

Spencer turned around as the man who walked down the stairs started walking around the bullpen. He turned to face the men, stepping backwards into his desk space.

"What's wrong Spencer? Cat got your tongue?" One men taunted.

"Yeah, you were always so talkative. Maybe a cat has got your tongue".

"Or maybe fear has just gripped your soul".

Spencer was now facing the man who had been behind him. He was correct as to who it was and he couldn't ignore the truth of his words. He was afraid, terribly afraid, but he wouldn't show it. So, pushing his fear away before it disabled him he said,

"I'm not afraid of you", his voice got stronger with each word, "why should I be?"

"Oh, look at that John. He's trying to be brave", one of the man said, stepping forward, closer to Spencer.

Spencer looked at him and recognized him as Michael, a man that he hadn't seen in eleven years. Before the last night he saw him he hadn't really known him. Of course, he had seen him in the halls at Caltech, but his true history was with John. He hadn't seen him in eleven years either, he hadn't seen any of them in eleven years.

Spencer saw that Michael was looking his body up and down, like a Vulture. A Vulture that intended to take every last piece of him, right to the bone. Spencer swallowed and shivered, this didn't go unnoticed.

"I think you're afraid _Agent _Reid", John said in a mocking tone, the others laughed.

John gestured to Brandon, a guy Spencer also recognized and had actually been thankful to before, he had stepped forward after the fact and had admitted to the crime he, they had committed against him. He had ratted them all out and got a deal. Now, he was back with them?

Brandon moved forward, "Brandon don't".

He moved the chair that was blocking Spencer and looked at John nervously, "I don't think we should be doing this John. He is FBI after all".

John threw his gun down on one of the desk and charged forward, pushing Brandon out of the way. He grabbed Spencer by his arm and tried to pull him towards them. Spencer resisted and clenched his fist, swinging his arm and punching John in the face. John fell to the ground and Spencer smirked, proud of himself. He wasn't as weak as he looked. Michael came forward.

"You little shit!" He grabbed Spencer's upper arms and threw him to the ground.

He went to grab him again, but Spencer kicked him, right in the jaw. He got up quickly and pushed past Brandon and Todd.

"Don't just stand there watching, get him!" He heard John yell.

Spencer ran down the stairs of the building as fast as he could. He heard them chasing after him and ran faster, but when he reached the second floor landing and he lost his footing and fell down the stairs to the first landing. He slammed against the wall and cried out in pain, clutching his ankle.

"We've got you now kid!" He heard the last man out of the five yell.

His name was Kyle. Kyle, John, Michael, Todd and Brandon were five men who had attacked him when he was 16 years old. Everybody except John was 19 years old when they had done it, John had been 22 years old. John however, unlike the others had already attacked him before. He had attacked him when he was 12 years old, John had been 18 years old and he had gone to prison for three years. Then he came back for revenge, when he couldn't get it alone he enlisted the help of four younger guys that he could influence. One being his own brother, Brandon. Now, he was back again for revenge since he had gone back to prison for not three, but ten years.

Spencer pulled himself up using the railing and even though he had clearly severely sprained or broke his ankle, kept going. Once he got to the bottom he limped through the parking garage, trying to get to his car. The five men were too fast for him with his injured ankle and caught up to him, pushing him to the ground.

John climbed on top of him and Michael grabbed his arms while someone roughly grabbed his legs.

"Go get the car and the duck tape Brandon", John commanded.

"John-" Brandon started, but John stopped him "NOW!"

"We're going to have fun, just like our last times", John said.

Spencer screamed and couldn't help, but start crying when he felt John's erection against him. He blinked away the tears, hoping they didn't notice.

Brandon had gotten the van and the duck tape and handed it to his brother. John pulled out some duck tape and ripped it with his teeth.

"I love hearing your screams Spencer, but you'll attract to much attention", he placed the duck tape over Spencer's mouth.

Somebody laughed behind Michael and Spencer looked up to see Kyle holding a camera. Spencer continued making noises into the tape, grunts as he looked fearfully at the camera with tears and fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong Spencer?" Asked John who had gotten up and grabbed the camera from Kyle, "don't you like being on video? We're making this video for your team so that they know what happened to you, I'm sure they'll love it".

Michael and Kyle pulled Spencer up off the ground, Todd held his struggling hands behind his back, "you see, _Agent Reid_", Michael mocked, "we're going to make this a game for them too".

He pulled Spencer's head back by his hair and said in his ear, "they're going to see this and we're going to send them more videos of what we do to you".

He bit Spencer's ear before biting his neck, "that way your _family _can be apart of it", John said from behind the camera, Michael laughed against his throat.

Spencer struggled and pulled his hands out of Todd's grip, he fell towards John who caught him and handed the camera to Kyle.

"Oh, I get it", John said in his ear, grabbing him and spinning him so his back was against his chest, "you missed me more than Michael and them".

Spencer cried into the tape when he felt John grinding his erection against him from behind, "don't cry, I missed you too".

John pushed Spencer back to the ground and climbed on top of him again.

"Maybe we should just do it here? Since you don't seem to want to wait".

He rubbed his erection against him again and Spencer sobbed louder.

John leaned down and kissed his face, kissing away his tears in mock affection before kissing his neck. Spencer cried louder, John ripped off his red tie and started ripping open his dress shirt...

"John, we can't do this here", Michael spoke up, "as much as I hate to wait, it's too dangerous".

John acted like he hadn't heard, pulling Spencer's shirt out of his pants and running his hands under, feeling his chest, "John!" Michael was anxious, he didn't want to go back to prison.

"Okay, okay", he said, pulling Spencer back up, but Spencer continued struggling so he let him fall back down and grabbed his hair. Dragging him by his roots to the van even as he struggled.

"Brandon, take the camera", John ordered, Brandon did as he was told and Michael helped John pulled Spencer up.

Spencer continued struggling, kicking them as much as he could. He ended up kicking the wall, with his injured ankle and cried out in pain. He kept kicking and 'accidentally' kicked the fire alarm and the glass with the extinguisher, but also the window of his own car, which had been right by it and by theirs.

"Damn it!" Michael cursed dropping Spencer.

He hit his head against the car and Michael then got the idea to hit him in the head with his gun. Spencer was stunned for a few moments, long enough for them to get him almost in the van, they were closing the door when Spencer recovered kicking the van window hard enough to break it. Michael who had been the one closing the door cursed when the glass flew at him and cut open his hand. He clenched his fist and went to open the door back up.

"Michael, later!" John yelled from the drivers seat.

They could all hear the sirens coming and they needed to get out before they got there.

Spencer kept trying, but Kyle and Todd were in the back holding him down, while Brandon had the camera on, recording all of it.

"Put the camera down Brandon", John commanded, "don't worry though _Agents_ you'll get another video soon". John had turned to looked at the camera.

The last thing that would be heard was Spencer's cry.


	3. Chapter 3 - Abducted Part 2

Chapter 3.

They weren't even down the road when they saw the fire trucks, Brandon was getting very nervous.

"Maybe we should just pull over and leave him, after raping him", he said.

"After raping him? You want to rape him just as much as we do, don't you?" Kyle asked patting him on the back.

Brandon couldn't deny it, he was ashamed to admit it, but hearing the 27 year old agents muffled cries and screams did send a jolt to his groin. He hated himself so much, yet he couldn't help hating Spencer also. Ten years, ten years in prison being everybody's, even his brother's bitch. In his heart he knew he deserved it, but still, it had hurt so much and Spencer was the one that had sent them to prison for what _they did to him. _

"We aren't letting him go", John said shortly.

He was anxious too, but he wanted the kid and he wanted revenge.

"Maybe we should call Agent Hotchner now John?" Michael asked, "he set off the alarm, they're going to call him when they see that his cars window is broken. Didn't we want to call him first?"

"Yes, but I also wasn't expecting this", John slammed the wheel, "why would you do that?!" He yelled at Spencer, then turned to his brother, "why would you park beside his car anyway, huh?!"

Brandon was terrified, "I don't know-".

"Maybe Michael's right John", Kyle spoke up, "maybe we should call him".

John slammed the wheel again, "I can't think with these sirens!"

"Calm down or we're going to be noticed... and slow down", Michael said.

John took calming breaths and slowed down.

"Maybe we should do what Brandon said and just rape him, then let him go and leave", Todd said with a hopeful tone.

"We're not just going to rape him and leave him!" John yelled, "give me his phone, one of you, any of you!"

Kyle leaned forward and dug into Spencer's pants trying to find his phone, but Spencer was squirming too much so he punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Kyle passed John Spencer's phone.

John opened it and went down to the contact that said 'Aaron'. They knew Agent Hotchner's first name because they had done their research. That was what the last year was about, buying their time, playing nice with their parole officer, waiting for Spencer to let his guard down and than they'd strike. John pressed call and waited as it dialled. The phone started ringing and was answered quickly, but by a grumpy sounding man.

"Hotchner", the voice said.

"Hello Agent Hotchner", John said trying to send professional, "my name's John and I think I have some information about a crime that you might like to know".

"If you want to report that you can contact our tip number directly".

"I could, but this isn't a tip about an open case", John smiled, "this is a tip about your new case".

"What do you mean? What new case have I got?"

Spencer had quieted down, he could hear Hotch over the phone and he knew that tone.

"The youngest agent on your team has been kidnapped from the FBI building that you work at, he has been taken by five men and he will be raped".

Hotch was completely awake now and anxious, "my youngest agent? Are you talking about Dr. Reid?"

"Yes, sir", John said looking down at Spencer, "_Dr. _Reid has been taken by five men and will be raped thoroughly before the night is out".

Spencer started sobbing again.

Hotch was already up and dressed, he was already getting his keys and leaving his house, "how do you know this information, John?"

"You're in no place to ask questions _Agent"._

They could hear the sound of an engine starting.

"But you called me wanting to report this," the agent reasoned.

"That's all the information you need for now", John said, "I can hear that you're in your car. Call your other agents, your whole team and then you can call this number again. I shall answer and we shall talk more about the game".

With that John hung up, turned to look at Spencer again. He turned back to the road, but reached his hand back to pet him, "now the game starts Spencer".

Spencer just continued crying and screaming into the tape.

When John hung up Aaron was furious. This couldn't be happening! Spencer couldn't have been kidnapped, not again. He was supposed to protect the members of his team, of his family, especially Spencer who was such a target.

Aaron called David right away.

"Dave, we've got a problem. Reid has been kidnapped".

"Are you sure?" David asked, concern already in his voice.

"Yes, I just got a call from one of the men who I believe kidnapped him, but we need to get the team together and to headquarters".

"Of course", David was already up and ready, heading out the door.

"I'll call Morgan and Garcia, you call Prentiss and Todd".

"I'm on it, I'll see you there", David hung up and called Emily and Jordan right away.

Aaron called Penelope first, "Hi, my sugary boss man".

"Garcia, you need to get in right away," Aaron said quickly, "Reid has been kidnapped".

"What-?" Aaron cut her off, "I'll explain when you get here".

He hung up and called Derek, his phone just rang. He knew what Derek was probably doing, that woman he had met at the airport. Aaron sped towards Derek's house, still calling him as he drove, but it seemed like he had it on vibrate or in a different room. He really didn't want to be contacted.

When Aaron got there he ran to the door and started banging.

"Morgan! Morgan open the door now!" He yelled.

The sound of a dog barking and Derek fumbling around was all Aaron heard before the door opened, revealing a very disgruntled Derek Morgan, in his boxers.

"What the hell Hotch?! It's 9pm, I just got relaxed and ready for a good time".

"Morgan, Reid has been kidnapped", Aaron said shortly.

Derek went back into his house, grabbed pants and a shirt, badge, gun and phone and said goodbye to his new friend, telling her to get ready and leave the key in the mailbox, then he was out and on the way to the van. Aaron followed him and got into the drivers seat.

"What happened?" Derek asked sternly.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that I got a call from a guy who said his name was John and that Reid had been taken by five men and that he would be-" Aaron stopped talking, he knew this would be hard for Derek to hear.

"What? That he would be what Hotch?" Derek asked frantically.

"Raped".

Derek's face turned from frantic to angry, "who was this guy?!"

"I don't know, he said to call him when we're all at the office".

Derek was beyond angry, somebody had taken Spencer, again! That kid had been through enough, with what happened when he was a kid at school, with his sick mother, his father not being around, Tobias Hankel and what happened a month ago at the underground cult, he had been beaten by the leader when he admitted to being a FBI agent to protect Emily when they had gone undercover _(I switched it around because I always imagine Spencer taking the hits)_. It just seemed like this kid could never get a break, and he deserved it! He had been through so much and he was only 27 years old.

Everybody had already arrived at the office by the time they did, but they noticed something. Firetrucks were there. They ran up to get a closer look.

"Agent Hotchner, what happened?" Aaron asked.

"Somebody set off the fire alarm and broke the glass, as well as a window to someone's car", the firefighter said, "probably some kids-"

"That's Reid's car", Derek cut in.

"Everybody move from the area", Aaron called, "this wasn't a couple kids, this was a kidnapping and we need forensics now".

"Hotch", Derek had gone over to where Spencer had struggled and he didn't like what he had found.

He had found the tie Spencer had been wearing and buttons, that looked to be from his shirt as if somebody had starting ripping it open.

Aaron came over to look and then he continued, urgently to get everyone to leave. He called forensics and they came quickly.

"Call us when you have finished", he said before grabbing Derek and heading inside.

The rest of the team was already in the conference room, everybody looked terrified and worried. Aaron closed the door and went to his usual spot at the head of the table.

"As you already know, Reid has been kidnapped", he said calmly, "I got a call from a man named John saying that Reid has been taken by five men and that he's going to be sexual assaulted. He told me to call him again when all of us were here", Aaron got his phone out and went to the number.

"Garcia, go to your computers and try to trace this".

Penelope was already on her way, "alright boss man", after only a couple minutes she called the conference phone and said "I'm ready".

Aaron gave her the number and then he dialled, the phone was answered quickly.

"Hello Agent Hotchner, it's nice to hear from you again".

"We are all together and I have called you like you said-"

"Yes, you have", John interrupted before Aaron could say anymore, "you have followed the rules of the game so far-"

"This isn't a game you son of a bitch!" Derek yelled at the phone, which was on speaker.

"You must be Derek Morgan. Yes, I know all about you", his voice became firm, "this is a game _Agent _Morgan and you will play, in order to save Spencer".

"What do you want with us?" David asked.

"Oh, I don't want anything to do with any of you. Only Spencer, but I thought it'd be better for him if his family was involved, and of course, funner for us".

"So, you're one of the five that took him?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, I am one of the men that took him", John said, "the rest are with me, as well as Spencer".

"Let's us talk to him then", Emily spoke up.

"You don't need to talk to him".

"How are we supposed to play when we don't even know if he's alive".

"He's alive, we aren't going to kill him... yet".

"Let us hear him then, or we won't play".

There was a pause then some shuffling around, footsteps, going downstairs? They heard a door opening and another man's voice asking what was going on, and then...

The tape was ripped off of Spencer's mouth and they heard him let out a little cry of pain, "what are you going to do now?" They heard Spencer ask.

"Your team wanted to hear you", John answered, "is that satisfactory?"

"No, that's not satisfactory you son a bitch!" Derek yelled again, "give him back to us!"

"I'm not going to do that Agent Morgan and you know that, I have risked too much by doing this and I'm not backing out now".

"John, please, stop this" they heard Spencer say, "just let me go and leave. We won't follow you, I promise. Just tell them the address so they can come get-".

John cut Spencer off, "I'm not letting you go Spencer, and you know that".

Spencer looked up at John with pleading eyes, "please, John. Just let me go".

"No! I am getting my revenge and-" John started yelling, but Aaron cut in.

"What revenge do you need to get against Agent Reid?" He asked.

"I lost ten years of my life because of him, he sent me to prison for ten years".

"Agent Reid hasn't even been in the BAU for ten years", Rossi said.

"Oh, this doesn't have to do with the FBI", John laughed, "this was before your _Agent _became a part of your team, but I guess you wouldn't know, would you?"

John left Spencer and Todd, who was supervising him and went back upstairs.

"He hasn't told you, has he? He hasn't told you anything".

The team got really nervous, what had Spencer been hiding from them that sent this man to prison?

"Do you even know your _Agent _at all?"

"Of course, we do", Emily said, "he's a member of our team and our family".

"He isn't a part of your family, he has done nothing, but lie and keep secrets from all of you. Once you discover these secrets, you won't want him".

"We will always want him and he'll always be a part of our family".

"What secrets and lies has he told?" Aaron asked.

"You will discover them in time", John taunted.

"Why don't you just save us the trouble and the time and tell us? Then we can both get what we want quicker", David had spoken this time.

"And what do you want Agent Rossi?"

"Well, I want Agent Reid back and so does my team. We'll give you whatever you want, just give him back and we'll work out a deal. Everybody can win".

"That wouldn't work...".

"Why not?"

There was a hesitation before an amused John answered, "Because I want him".

The team went silent, not knowing what to say now. This was truly about revenge and they couldn't offer him anything else. Derek glared at the phone.

"You can't have him! He isn't a pet and we will get him back", Derek fumed.

"Well then, I guess the game has begun", there was a pause, "this phone is untraceable so don't try to get Agent Garcia to trace it, but do tell her there's something in her mail for her. I'll call you later".

John hung up, leaving the team stunned.

The team went down to Penelope's 'lair', she hadn't been able to trace it.

"I'm sorry sir-" she started.

"Check your mail", Aaron said, "excuse me sir?"

"John, says that you need to check your mail".

Penelope went to her mail and what she saw frightened her. It was an email with a video attachment labelled 'Aent Reid's kidnapping'.

Aaron cleared his throat, "play it".

The team prepared themselves.

_(This next part is just Spencer's kidnapping from the cameras angle from the teams POV. If you don't want to re-read it again you can skip to the bold _**X**'s).

The video opened with a side view of Spencer, the person holding the camera was probably standing in the hallway zooming in. Spencer was standing at his desk with a man behind him, packing up. They heard a voice come from the man behind him and they recognized it as John's voice saying "Hello _Agent _Reid".

Even on camera the team could see that Spencer's body had tensed up. After a couple moments Spencer made a move to get his gun, which he kept in his satchel when not working, but...

"Don't even think about it", said another voice.

They saw Spencer look up to another man that the camera turned on quickly before turning back to Spencer. The man was walking down the stairs towards him, directing a gun at him. Spencer looked around, the team saw three men, two must have been behind the camera.

"You look different Spencer", said another man who hadn't talked yet, "I see your hairstyle hasn't changed though".

They saw Spencer turn around, the camera turned back to the man who had been walking down the stairs, he was now walking around the bullpen. They saw Spencer turned to face the men, stepping backwards into his desk space.

"What's wrong Spencer? Cat got your tongue?" One men taunted.

"Yeah, you were always so talkative. Maybe a cat has got your tongue".

"Or maybe fear has just gripped your soul".

Spencer was now facing John.

"I'm not afraid of you", the team heard the strength in his voice, "why should I be?"

"Oh, look at that John. He's trying to be brave", one of the man said, stepping forward, closer to Spencer.

They saw Spencer look at him and they saw him look up and down Spencer's body. They noticed Spencer's anxiety in his body language and so did they.

"I think you're afraid _Agent _Reid", John said in a mocking tone, the others laughed.

John gestured to one of the men, the man stepped forward, "Brandon, don't".

'John and Brandon', the team noted.

The man that Spencer had called Brandon moved the chair that was blocking Spencer and looked over at John, "I don't think we should be doing this John. He is FBI after all".

John threw his gun down on one of the desk and charged forward, pushing Brandon out of the way. The team watched in horror as they watched John grab Spencer by his arm and try to pull him towards them, however Spencer resisted and clenched his fist, swinging his arm and punching John in the face sending John to the ground.

The team was surprised, they didn't realize Spencer had that in him. Derek was proud, yet they all knew that five against one wasn't fair and that he hadn't wpn the fight.

One of the men came forward. "You little shit!" They flinched when he screamed and grabbed Spencer's upper arms and threw him to the ground.

He went to grab him again, but Spencer kicked him, right in the jaw.

Once again, they team was surprised, they hadn't realized he had fight in him. They loved him of course, but he wasn't a fighter or that's what they thought.

They watched as Spencer got up quickly and pushed past Brandon and another guy.

"Don't just stand there watching, get him!" They heard John yell.

It was obvious that Spencer had gone down the stairway and that they were chasing him.

"Yo, he just wiped out on the stairs", they heard one of the men laugh.

Spencer hadn't heard this as he slammed against the wall and cried out when he injured his ankle.

"We've got you now kid!" They heard another man yell.

The men kept running and when they caught up with him they were in the parking garage, Spencer must have kept running after he had fallen. They all wondered if he had hurt himself badly since they didn't see on camera. All they had seen was stair and the feet of the man who had the camera.

They saw John push Spencer to the ground and climb on top of him, they saw a man grab his arms while someone else grabs his legs.

"Go get the car and the duck tape Brandon", John commanded.

"John-" Brandon started, but John stopped him "NOW!"

"We're going to have fun, just like our last times", John said.

The whole team was hurt and disgusted when they heard him say that, especially Derek, who punched the wall when they heard Spencer scream and start crying. They noticed that Spencer had blinked away the tears obviously trying not to show any fear or weakness.

They heard the sound of an engine and knew that the guy Brandon was back with the car. They saw Brandon hand John the duck tape. They then saw John pull it out and rip it with his teeth.

The team felt sick to their stomachs when they heard John say,

"I love hearing your screams Spencer, but you'll attract too much attention", he placed the duck tape over Spencer's mouth.

They heard a man, who appeared to be the one holding the camera laugh. Spencer continued making noises that sounded like grunts into the tape. That's when he noticed the camera and the team could see the tears and the fear in his all too innocent eyes.

"What's wrong Spencer?" Asked John who had gotten up and grabbed the camera, "don't you like being on video? We're making this video for your team so that they know what happened to you, I'm sure they'll love it".

Derek was practically growling while Aaron and David struggled to remain calm.

They saw two men that hadn't been named yet pull Spencer up off the ground while another held his struggling hands behind his back, "you see, _Agent Reid_", one of the men that had pulled him up mocked, "we're going to make this a game for them too".

The man pulled Spencer's head back by his hair and said in his ear, "they're going to see this and we're going to send them more videos of what we do to you".

He bit Spencer's ear before biting his neck, "that way your _family _can be apart of it", they heard John say from behind the camera, the man that had said that in his ear was now laughing against his throat.

They saw Spencer struggle and pull his hands out of the other man's grip, he fell towards John who caught him and handed the camera to another man.

"Oh, I get it", they saw John say in his ear, they saw John grab him and spin him so his back was against his chest, "you missed me more than Michael and them".

'John, Brandon and Michael'. Now they had 3 out of 5 names to go on.

Spencer cried into the tape and they saw John grind his body against Spencer's behind, "don't cry, I missed you too".

They watched, feeling hopeless as John pushed Spencer back to the ground and climbed on top of him again.

"Maybe we should just do it here? Since you don't seem to want to wait".

They saw John rub against him again and Spencer sobbed louder.

Penelope tried to look away, but she couldn't. She started crying and Emily felt like if it wasn't over soon, she would too. Derek wasn't watching, leaning against the wall, holding back his own tears and his own anger, Aaron and David's eyes were glued to the screen, both of them trying to stay calm.

They watched as John leaned down and kissed Spencer's face, kissing away his tears in mock affection before kissing his neck. They flinched when Spencer started crying louder and John ripped off his red tie and started ripping open his dress shirt...

"John, we can't do this here", the man named Michael said, "as much as I hate to wait, it's too dangerous".

The team watched as John acted like he hadn't heard, watched as he pulled Spencer's shirt out of his pants and ran his hands under, feeling his chest, "John!"

They could hear in his voice that Michael was anxious, probably had been in prison before, had they all gone to prison for whatever they had done to Spencer eleven years ago? Had they all been involved or was it just John?

"Okay, okay", they heard John say, pulling Spencer back up, but Spencer continued to struggle and John let him fall back down and grabbed his hair. He started dragging him by his roots to the van even as he struggled.

"Brandon, take the camera", John ordered, Brandon took the camera and Michael helped John pull Spencer up.

Spencer continued struggling, kicking them as much as he could. He ended up kicking the wall and he cried out in pain.

Did he hurt his ankle when he had fallen?

He kept kicking and he kicked the fire alarm and the glass with the extinguisher, but also the window of his own car, which they noticed had been right there. He had been running to his car?

"Damn it!" They heard Michael curse and he dropped Spencer.

They saw Spencer hit his head against the car and Michael hit him in the head with his gun. They saw that Spencer was stunned for a few moments, long enough for them to get him almost in the van, they were closing the door when Spencer recovered kicking the van window hard enough to break it. Michael, who had been the one closing the door cursed when the glass flew at him and cut open his hand. He clenched his fist and went to open the door back up.

"Michael, later!" They heard John yell from out of the cameras view.

They could all hear the sirens and watched as they hurried to get away.

They say Spencer continue struggling, but the two men they didn't have names for were holding him down.

"Put the camera down Brandon", they heard John command, but before Brandon turned it off John looked into the camera.

"Don't worry though _Agents_ you'll get another video soon", he said.

Everybody's blood was boiling, especially when they heard Spencer's cry before the camera was turned off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Penelope was in tears by the end of the video, Emily looked like she was going to start crying, Jordan was stunned, Aaron and David had lost their calm composer and were trying to recover and Derek was furious.

"We need to find these monsters and make them pay for this", Derek yelled.

"We need to bring our baby home", Penelope said through her tears.

"We will", David said in a shaky voice since Aaron didn't seem able to talk.

Emily and Jordan got up and the men followed them out.

When they got back to the conference room, Aaron wrote-

'John, the leader.

Brandon, the submissive, possibly an unwilling part of the crime?

Michael, the sadistic partner.

One unnamed, another submissive and unwilling part?

One unnamed, another partner?'

He then wrote underneath-

'Victim - Spencer Reid, has a history with John, possibly the others'.

"I don't like seeing Spencer's name beside the word victim, again", Emily said.

"Neither do I", Aaron seemed to have recovered his voice, but he was quiet.

"Do you think there was really a history", Jordan asked.

"John said there was and pretty boy seemed to know them", Derek answered, "but I can't imagine why he wouldn't have told us".

"You didn't tell us about Buford", it was Emily who had spoken, she was looking at Derek and he looked at her when he heard her words.

She was right, he hadn't told any of them. Had Spencer really hid something like that from them the way he had?

"Who's Burford?" David asked, Jordan was also confused.

They didn't know because they hadn't been working with them yet at that time. Nobody spoke, Emily and Aaron looked at Derek. They wouldn't say anything because they knew that he had to be the one to tell them, if he wanted too.

"Carl Buford was a man that molested me after my father died", Derek said.

David was watching Derek and Jordan looked away, what was she supposed to say?

"I'm sorry-" David started, but Derek cut him off.

"Don't apologize, you are not the one that should".

David nodded.

"We need to figure out if John was being truthful, although I don't see why he would lie", Aaron said as he called Penelope from the conference room.

"Do you need me to find anything to find our boy?" She asked.

"Yes, Garcia, we need to look at Reid's life and find out everything", Aaron said, "find everything from now to eleven years ago".

"It feels wrong going through his life like that".

"I know, but we need to find out what history he has with John".

"Alright, I'll find everything and call you back, over and out", she hung up.

"It does feel wrong looking through his life", Derek said, "if he didn't want us to know then we should respect that".

"I know Morgan, but you know we need to know".

"Now you know how we felt going through your life", Emily said, "we didn't want to do it, but we had to to clear your name. It's the same thing here, we need to do this to save Reid's life".

A little less than two years ago Derek had gone home to Chicago for his mother's birthday, but he had been arrested by Detective Stan Gordinski. A man who had always had a problem with Derek, arresting him multiple times when he was younger. After his father died Derek had started fighting and he had gotten a Juvenile record. Carl Buford took him under his wing and helped him get straight, for a price. When he was a teenager Derek had found the body of a missing boy, nobody claimed him and his killer (Carl Buford) was never found. Derek had gone around collecting money to bury the boy properly and between that and the sexual abuse he had suffered, he had been led to the FBI. Whenever he was in town however, he visited the boys grave and when another boy, Damien Walter's turned up dead, just as Derek came to town, Gordinski who already suspected Derek arrested him for the murder. His grounds were the boy he had found as a teen, the fact that he was the last one seen with Damien and also the fact that four years earlier another boy had turned up dead, when Derek had turned up to town. His murder had gone unsolved also.

The team had dug into Derek's life and in the end they realized that Damien Walter's was friends with James Barfield. Carl's latest "star player" and his latest victim. James had told Damien about the abuse and Damien had told James to tell Derek. When Carl had found out that Derek was in town he was afraid that James would tell him with Damien's pushing so he killed him. Carl was sent to prison and Derek's name was cleared. Everybody knew his secret, now they had to do the same to Spencer, in order to save his life.


	4. Chapter 4 - Part of His Hidden History

Chapter 4.

Penelope was down in her office and for the first time, looked up Spencer's filed. She was surprised with the first thing she saw, on his file it said-

'Spencer William Reid, born October 9th 1981 in Las Vegas, Nevada, United States', she of course had known this part, but as she continued on she saw more.

'son of Diana Jane Riley (nee Alexander), divorced from William Reid and married to Officer Dadrian Riley, resides in Bennington Sanitarium for Schizophrenia and William Reid, divorced from Diana Jane Riley (nee Alexander), resides in Los Angeles, California prison'.

Penelope had know that his mother was in the hospital for Schizophrenia and she had known that Spencer's dad hadn't been around, but she didn't know that she had gotten remarried to an officer. She also didn't know that his father was in prison.

'I guess I know why he didn't want to get into it', she thought.

She wanted to see why his father was in prison, but she knew that wasn't what she was looking for so she continued and what she saw next surprised her-

'brother of Anastasia Diana Myers – married to Tate Myers.

Siara Doreen Reid.

Sara Delilah Reid.

Samara Sara Reid.

'Spencer has four siblings? Why wouldn't he tell us?' She wondered, but the biggest surprise was next.

'husband of Maeve Reid (nee Donovan)'.

"Oh my God, Spencer's married!" She said out loud to herself.

Just then the door opened and everybody came in.

"We didn't have anything to do up there so we thought we'd check with you", Aaron said, "have you found anything?" He hadn't heard what she had said.

"I'm just looking, but I have found things out about boy genius that we don't know".

"Is it relevant?" He asked.

"Not right now", Penelope ignored the rest and went back eleven years, that's when they saw it, the police files.

"That must be it", David said, "open it Garcia".

Penelope was paralysed, she didn't think she could. She didn't want to see what had happened to their baby. Derek sensed this and touched her shoulder.

"Come on baby girl, for him".

With that encouragement she opened the file. What they saw shocked them.

_(This is just a police file about the last incident with John, it might be boring so you can skip to the _**X**'s _if you want. I'll write a short explanation so you know what happened)._

June 20th, 1998, that was the day it was filed. The paper read-

'06/20/98, case number 40.

The case of Spencer William Reid.

Victim was brought to hospital in ambulance on 06/19/98. The victim is sixteen year old Spencer Reid.

Victim was taken to Huntington Hospital from the Hill Avenue Branch Library. Victim stumbled into the library at a quarter after midnight. According to the librarian the victim had spent the evening at the library, but left at 11pm when the library closed. The librarian says that the victim is a regular and was studying because his exams were the upcoming week. She says that whenever he spends the evening at the library he usually catches the 11:15 bus on E Colorado Blvd. This seems to be correct as the crime scene was found in an ally between S Hill Ave and E Colorado Blvd. According to a person who knew the victim and recognized him, the victim had gone to Starbucks before going to the bus stop. On the way back he used the ally as a short cut. The ally is where the event seems to have happened.

According to the time line, the victim left the library at 11pm. He got to the Starbucks at 11:05pm where he had to wait for five minutes before leaving. He should have gotten onto the bus at 11:15pm.

At 12:15am, the librarian was just finishing some paperwork before leaving when she heard rattling at the door. She looked and saw the victim covered in blood. She opened the door and he stumbled in, falling to the ground immediately. She says she quickly locked the door before looking at the victim more clearly to see what was wrong. The librarian says that aside from the blood she said the first thing she noticed was that the victim was wearing nothing, but his black knee length jacket. The victims clothing has been recovered from the crime scene.

The librarian said the victim was bleeding profusely and she couldn't tell where the blood was coming from. She tried asking him, but he seemed to be barely conscious. That was when she called 911. The 911 call was made at exactly 12:18am. The ambulance got to the library at 12:23am.

In between that time the librarian said she called her husband in, who had been there with her to pick her up and help her clean. Her husband said that he tried to help the victim, but when he went to open his jacket to see where he was bleeding from he started hyperventilating and screaming. He said the victim "couldn't breathe, he was crying and screaming and grabbing at my wrist to stop me. I told him I was trying to help him, but he was very frightened". He said that he did notice that there was several places where it looked like the victim was bleeding from so "I took my jacket off and tried applying pressure to his chest area and my wife took off her sweater and applied pressure to the rest of his torso".

When the paramedics got there they said the victim was obviously in critical condition, "there was blood pooling on the carpet and it was literally all around his body, it looked like he was laying in a pool of his own blood". After realizing the victim was still breathing they loaded him into the ambulance and drove to the hospital.

The victim was in surgery for several hours and they lost him multiple times, but he has since been declared stable. The victim is on a ventilator and has yet to wake up.

The victim suffered from twenty-six stab wounds, nine of the stabs was in his chest. The victim has severe bruising from getting beaten, he has several cuts, he has a severe concussion, which the doctor said will give him headaches for about a month, his collarbone was dislocated and will be in a brace for six weeks, then a sling for another six weeks, his right hand and wrist was broken from self-defence, it will be in a cast for eight weeks. The victim was also strangled, there's bruising around his neck and his vocal cords were damaged. The doctor said it'll hurt him to speak, his jaw was also dislocated, but should heal in six weeks. There was also severe damage from sexual assault and sperm from five different men was found. We are currently waiting for the results to see if any of the sperm match anyone in the system.

The victims wife-'

"Wait! What?! His wife?! There has to be a mistake", Derek exclaimed, the rest of the team thought so too, but Penelope continued reading.

'and mother have been contacted and we have started the investigation.

We went to the library and found that there was a trail of blood leading us to the ally where the assault took place. We recovered the victims clothing and are testing the fibres for DNA on his attackers. We found a lot of blood at the crime scene and we are testing it to see if perhaps his attackers blood is mixed with the victims.

We asked around and set out a time line of the victims day.

He went to school then to the library to study for exams, he did leave the library at about 6pm to go to have dinner (the victim went to McDonald's, which is three minutes away). He returned to the library at about 6:30pm where he stayed until 11pm. He got to Starbucks at 11:05pm, left there at 11:10pm. The assault occurred between 11:15pm and 12:15pm.

We will continued collecting evidence as we wait for the victim to wake up.

We're also looking into a recent report of an attempted rape that the victim filed. We will look into that report and start interviews right away'.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The whole team was mortified, this had happened to their Spencer? Their innocent and good Spencer? The man who wouldn't hurt anybody and would die for someone he didn't even know?

"Go to the attempted rape report Garcia", Aaron said in a shaky voice.

Penelope quickly found the report, it had been filed on 02/06/98.

_(Spencer has more history with John than the other men, this is that report. Once again, you can skip it if you want as I know it might feel like it drags on)._

'02/06/98, report number 36.

Report filed by Spencer William Reid accusing John Thomas of attempted rape.

Mr. Reid came in at 6:36pm with a friend Randy Kennedy for support.

Mr. Reid said that Mr. Thomas had cornered him in the locker room and had mentioned their history and said some words to him about how "sexy I am and how he wanted me so bad", he then pushed him up against the locker mentioning revenge and how he could be his "whore". Mr. Reid said that he said no to Mr. Thomas and told him to stay away from him. Mr. Thomas apparently ignored Mr. Reid and kissed him, Mr. Reid pulled away, but he "grabbed my face and forced his lips on mine and forced his tongue into my mouth". Mr. Reid said he tried pushing him away, but Mr. Thomas couldn't be pushed so he tried fighting, but Mr. Thomas held his hands against the locker. Mr. Reid said that he rubbed his erection against him and that he told Mr. Thomas to stop "I begged him to get his hands off me, but he ignored me". Mr. Reid said that Mr. Thomas kissed his face and his neck and ran his hands over his body "he wouldn't stop even though I tried getting away from him and told him that I didn't want it". Mr. Reid said he managed to punch Mr. Thomas in the face and knock him down "I tried to leave, but he grabbed me and threw me against the locker than threw me by my hair to the ground", he then said that Mr. Thomas got on top of him and told him "I'm not leaving until I get what I want you fucking slut". Mr. Reid then says that that was when Randy Kennedy arrived.

We asked Mr. Kennedy what happened. We asked him what his relationship was to both men and he said that Mr. Reid was his friend and that he didn't have a relationship with Mr. Thomas, but that he knew about the history between them. We asked what he saw and he said that he had been there to drive Mr. Reid home and that he had been waiting outside for him in his car, he says he realized Mr. Reid was late so he went inside to find him "I was worried because I knew who John was and we have all been worried about something happening because the school hasn't set any securities for Spencer. I heard the commotion from outside the gym and ran in. When I went into the locker room I saw John on top of Spencer on the floor. John was saying that he wasn't going to leave until he got what he wanted and Spencer was visibly upset, it was obvious that he didn't want it".

We took statements from both men separately and filed the report, but there isn't anything we can do with no evidence and only witness testimony. We told the men this and both men got reasonable upset and left.

We did look up the history between them and found a case file from four years prior.

See case number 18'.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What were they saying about not being able to do anything?" Emily asked.

"They could have done something and they should have", David answered.

Derek was furious, nobody had done anything to help Spencer. He had tried telling and they had ignored him, because of them and their negligence Spencer had been raped and almost killed.

"Garcia, go to case 18", Aaron instructed.

Penelope went to case 18 and what she found mortified them all over again.

(Again, you can skip this if you want too).

'06/04/94, Case number 18.

The case of Spencer William Reid.

Victim was brought to the hospital in ambulance on 06/03/94. The victim is twelve year old Spencer Reid.

Victim was taken to Desert Springs Hospital Medical Centre from his home. He was brought in quarter to one. The victim came in the ambulance with his sister, Siara Reid.

Ms. Reid had called 911 at 12:14am, when her brother had gotten home. The ambulance got there at 12:27am and brought him to the hospital right away.

Ms. Reid had called 911 earlier at 5:06pm saying that the victim hadn't gotten home from school yet and that that wasn't normal for him. As of our policy, we told her that she had to wait twenty-four hours before reporting him missing.

When the victim arrived he was refusing to say anything, but Ms. Reid said that he had told her that he had been raped. She said that the victim had gotten home a little before midnight and he was visibly upset, "he came in and I could tell that he was crying. He just ran into the bathroom and I tried to get him to tell me what happened, but he wouldn't tell me. I heard him turn the water on in the bathtub so I went in because I was afraid that maybe he was hurting himself or something. When I went in he was in the bathtub, his pants and underwear was on the ground. I asked him what happened, but he just cried. I got him out of the bathtub because I suspected he had been raped, but I didn't know for sure. I managed to get him to calm down and he told me what happened". Ms. Reid then went on to say that the victim said that he was in the library after school and one of his classmates, Harper Hillman came'

Derek sighed, he thought he knew what this was about.

'up to him and told him that Alexa Lisbon wanted to meet him behind the field house. When the victim went he found Alexa Lisbon and the entire football team there where they stripped him and tied him to a goalpost'.

Derek sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose, he had been right. Spencer had told him about what the football team did, but he was now was thinking what he had thought then, that he hadn't told him the whole story.

'The victim than said that when they got bored and left a member of the football team, John Thomas grabbed his clothing for him and untied him. When he asked for his clothing, the victim said that Mr. Thomas refused and went on to rape him.

After it was done the victim grabbed his clothing and ran.

Despite the victims denial of anything happening and his refusal to be checked out the hospital had no choice, due to Ms. Reid's claim of his confession, but to sedate him. Once he was sedated a rape kit was conducted and proved that a rape had occurred. The victim also had some self defence wounds and some bruises as well as rope burns around his wrist, neck, torso and legs.

We interviewed the football team and the two girls, but they denied everything. We then tried talking to Mr. Thomas, but he denied everything and refused to give us a sperm sample. We are currently in the process of filing to get a warrant for a sperm sample.

After a few hours the victim woke up and we went to talk to him. Upon realizing that the evidence had shown us what happened he told us everything.

We made a voice recording of the victim telling us, which is in the file box'.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everybody had gone silent, everybody was hurting because of the pain that Spencer had gone through. Spencer had already gone through so much, he was only 27 years old and he had a Schizophrenic mother that he had had to take care of himself, had been bullied severely in school, had been kidnapped by Tobias Hankel and forced to do drugs than developed a drug addiction and just a month ago he had been beaten up by a sociopath. Now they found out that he had been raped at twelve years old and gang raped again and almost murdered at sixteen years old. They also found out that Spencer has a wife. Penelope also knew that his father had been sent to prison and that he had siblings, but the team didn't know this yet.

They still couldn't believe that he had a wife, but they had more important things to think about.

"I'm going to call the Las Vegas police and get them to send over the tape", Aaron said pulling out his phone and walking out of the room.

After that, Emily spoke first, "I can't believe this happened to Reid".

Penelope had been crying and she sniffled and said "our sweet baby, why would anybody do this to our sweet baby? And why are they doing it again? Why can't they just leave him alone?"

"That's not the kind of rapist they are", every word from Derek was laced with hatred as he thought of what these men did to Spencer, especially John.

Everyone went silent again, each not knowing what to say, each thinking about what they'd do to these men if they got a chance to get their hands on them.

After five minutes Aaron came back in, "they're sending it over. In the meantime, Garcia can you get the names of the men that raped Reid".

Penelope skipped the rest and went to the part of the case about the trial.

'Defendants:

John Thomas.

Brandon Thomas.

Michael Gadon.

Kyle Tulley.

Todd Aston'.

The rest of the team had already head up to the conference room. Penelope called them and told Aaron their names.

'John Thomas, the leader – raped Spencer when he was twelve, tried raping him again when he was sixteen, but couldn't, so he got a gang to help him?

Brandon Thomas, the submissive, forced into it by his brother.

Michael Gadon, sadistic partner.

Kyle Tulley and Todd Aston, one of them is another submissive and possibly unwilling part while one is another sadistic partner'.

The team looked at the board while Penelope was down in her office reading about both incidents, trying not to cry, but failing as she saw what these men did to her baby.


	5. Chapter 5 - Struggling & Phone Calls

Chapter 5.

_This chapter is slow for the most part, a little bit of fighting from Spencer and then the phone calls from Spencer's POV. Next chapter will be posted today at about 5pm and it will be the chapter that reveals everything in Spencer's life)._

After what felt like an eternity they finally reached their destination. Spencer felt like his heart stopped when they slowed to a stop, he sat up the best he could and saw a cottage.

"Welcome to your new home Spency", John said in fake affection, turning to look at him.

John and Michael got out of the car from the front and Michael opened the side door of the van, he was looking at Spencer with an intense and obvious hatred.

"Turn the camera back on Brandon", John said.

Brandon turned the camera back on as Kyle and Todd got out. Michael grabbed Spencer's legs and started pulling him out of the van, Spencer struggled as much as he could, but they had taped his legs together and they had used his own handcuffs for his hands. When Michael managed to get him out he dropped to the ground, hitting his head on the van. Brandon stepped around him, videotaping all of it. Michael pulled out a knife that Spencer eyed, fear flooding him, but Michael merely leaned down to cut the tape around his legs before pulling him up only to punch him back down. Spencer let out a cried of pain, which was muffled by the tape that was still over his mouth when Michael's fist connected with his face.

"Michael, you can hurt him as much as you want when we get inside", John said, smiling at Spencer on the ground.

"Fine", Michael spat, "Kyle, grab him".

Kyle went to grab Spencer, but he kicked him in the stomach and got up, trying to run. Kyle quickly recovered and grabbed him again, pulling him to the ground. He grabbed him by his hair and started dragging him to the house, Spencer continued struggling and Todd grabbed his legs while Kyle let go of his hair and grabbed him under the arms. They lifted a struggling Spencer and brought him into the cottage, dropping him a few times, with Brandon recording and John and Michael watching in amusement from the door, which they had open for them.

"Take him downstairs", John commanded.

Kyle and Todd managed to get Spencer to the opened basement door where Michael was waiting before dropping him as he was struggling so much.

"You guys really can't even carry him!" Michael yelled.

Todd moved back away from Michael, "I'm sorry, he just struggles a lot".

Michael growled and grabbing Spencer by his hair pulled him up and threw him down the stairs. Spencer let out a cry when he hit the bottom. Michael laughed and stormed downstairs. Spencer looked up at him and Michael kicked him in the stomach and he let out a muffled cry of pain.

"I want to hear your screams and cries clearly", Michael said, ripping off the tape.

Everybody else had gotten downstairs, Spencer was standing up now.

"You dare to actually stand? You should just stay on the floor like the weak, pathetic, sorry excuse for a man that we know you are", Michael said.

Spencer glared, "I'm not weak or pathetic and I'm more of a man than any of you together".

They all laughed, "I don't think so", Michael punched him in the face again, knocking him to the ground.

Spencer tried getting up again, Michael kept kicking him down, but every time he tried to get back up. Michael screamed, kicking him harder.

"You – fucking – whore!" He yelled, "just give up – you are pathetic! Just like you were eleven years ago! You haven't changed at all, it doesn't matter if you're an FBI agent because you still are and will always be nothing!".

Michael stopped kicking him and Spencer got up, looking straight into his eyes with a smirk, "are you talking about me? Because it sounds more like you're trying to convince yourself that you aren't".

Michael screamed and lunged at him, but John held him back.

"Calm down!" He yelled, pushing him back, "if you keep going like this you're going to kill him before we're able to do anything to him".

He turned to Todd, "you will supervise him", he went over to Spencer and punched him down, he pulled out more tape and covered his mouth again.

Brandon turned the camera off and gave it to Todd, who turned it back on when John came down while talking Aaron.

_(This is the second phone call with Aaron from Spencer's POV. Skip to the _**X**_'s if you don't want to read it)._

Spencer and Todd heard it when John came downstairs. Spencer heard the footsteps coming down the stairs and his heart started racing. Was this it? Were they going to rape him now? Despite himself Spencer was flooded with fear.

When John opened the door Spencer saw that he was on the phone. Was he talking to Aaron again?

"What's going on?" Todd asked.

John didn't reply, he just leaned down and ripped the tape off Spencer's mouth. He let out a little cry of pain, "what are you doing?"

"Your team wanted to hear you", John answered, "is that satisfactory?"

Spencer could hear Derek yelling and he found himself smile a bit and feeling stronger knowing that his friend cared about him so much.

"I'm not going to do that Agent Morgan and you know that, I have too much to risk by doing this plan so I'm not backing out now".

"John, please, stop this" Spencer said, "just let me go and leave. We won't follow you, I promise. Just tell them the address so they can come get-".

John didn't let him finish, "I'm not letting you go Spencer, and you know that".

He looked up at him pleadingly, "please, John. Just let me go".

"No! I am getting my revenge and-" John started yelling, Spencer went to say something else, but then he heard Aaron speaking.

He couldn't pick up what he was saying since he wasn't yelling like Derek, but John replied, "I lost ten years of my life because of him, he sent me to prison for ten years".

The next voice he heard came from Rossi, again he couldn't make out what was being said.

"Oh, this doesn't have to do with the FBI", John laughed, "this was before your _Agent _became a part of your team, but I guess you wouldn't know, would you?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John left Spencer with Todd and Spencer was filled with dread. His team was going to figure it out, he had already known this, but he was still afraid. He didn't want his team to know and he was also worried about how much they would find out besides the situation with John and the others. He knew that they'd find out everything and this terrified him.

It wasn't that Spencer didn't trust them, that wasn't why he hadn't told them... well, okay that was the reason at first, but then they became like family. They accepted him in a way that he didn't think they would. He never imagined that he'd be accepted in the FBI because he was never accepted by anybody else. At least, not a lot of the time, most times people didn't accept him because of the way he is and sometimes, because of who he is, his family and what has happened to him. He didn't want to ruin it, he didn't want to get rejected. A part of him knew that they wouldn't reject him, but he still couldn't tell them. Even when he tried he just couldn't. By this point he was afraid that if he did tell them they would hate him, just because he hadn't told them. Would they hate him once they knew that he had lied and kept secrets? Technically Spencer hadn't lied, they hadn't really asked about his family. They just assumed he was an incompetent nerd that did nothing, but go home to watch Star Trek. They would never imagine that he was married with children. They had never even asked if he had a girlfriend, they just assumed that he didn't. The only thing about his personal life that they knew was that his mother was Schizophrenic, his father hasn't been around since he was 10 years old (he left out the fact that his father went to prison) and that he had been bullied in school. That was all they knew, but now they would know everything.

Todd didn't bother to put more tape on Spencer's mouth, he stayed quiet with his hands still bound waiting for whatever would happen next. He thought about the first phone call that John had with Aaron.

_(The first phone call from Spencer's POV, same thing as the other call, skip to the _**X**_'s if you want to)._

Brandon got nervous when they saw the firetrucks, "maybe we should just pull over and leave him, after raping him", he had said.

"After raping him? You want to rape him just as much as we do, don't you?" Kyle pat him on the back.

Brandon had been watching Spencer, Spencer knew that Brandon hated himself for what he had done yet he still couldn't feel sympathy for him. This man had raped him and planned on raping him again. He didn't care that he had admitted to raping him the first time, it didn't change anything.

"We aren't letting him go", John said shortly.

"Maybe we should call Agent Hotchner now John?" Michael asked, "he set off the alarm, they're going to call him when they see that his cars window is broken. Didn't we want to call him first?"

"Yes, but I also wasn't expecting this", John slammed the wheel, "why would you do that?!" He yelled at Spencer, Spencer just glared at him.

"Why would you park beside his car anyway, huh?!" John had asked Brandon.

"I don't know-".

"Maybe Michael's right John", Kyle spoke up, "maybe we should call him".

John slammed the wheel again, "I can't think with these sirens!"

"Calm down or we're going to be noticed... and slow down", Michael said.

John took calming breaths and slowed down.

"Maybe we should do what Brandon said and just rape him, then let him go and leave", Todd said with a hopeful tone, Spencer didn't want to get raped, but that would have been better than being murdered and he was sure that after they were finished with him that they'd kill him.

"We're not just going to rape him and leave him!" John yelled, "give me his phone, one of you, any of you!"

Kyle had leaned forward to get his phone out of his pants, but he squirmed until he got punched in the gut. It had knocked the wind out of him, if it had been his head he would have been knocked out.

Kyle passed John his phone. John found the number he was looking for quickly and when the man answered he said, "Hello Agent Hotchner, my name's John and I think I have some information about a crime that you might like to know".

He heard Aaron reply, but he couldn't hear what was being said.

"I could, but this isn't a tip about an open case", John smiled, "this is a tip about your new case".

Again, he couldn't hear what was being said, but he could hear his tone, _that_ tone. The tone that was used for unsubs, the tone of authority. He didn't think he had ever been so happy to hear that tone.

"The youngest agent on your team has been kidnapped from the FBI building that you work at, he has been taken by five men and he will be raped".

"Yes, sir", John said to what Aaron had said next, he looked down at him, "_Dr. _Reid has been taken by five men and will be raped thoroughly before the night is out".

He couldn't help being afraid, he felt so weak even though he knew that being afraid didn't make him weak. Aaron said something,

"You're in no place to ask questions _Agent", __Aaron said something else,_

"That's all the information you need for now", John said, "I can hear that you're in your car. Call your other agents, your whole team and then you can call this number again. I shall answer and we shall talk more about the game".

When John hung up and turned to him again, he felt hopeless. John turned back to the road, but reached his hand back to pet him, "now the game starts Spencer".

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Please, find me', Spencer thought to himself, hoping against logic that his team could hear his plea.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Whole Truth of His Life

Chapter 6.

Hours had passed all too quickly and the team wasn't any closer to finding him.

Penelope had finally finished reading everything about Spencer's life and she was so confused and hurt so much, most of the things that she read made her sad for Spencer. They had already thought he had a hard life, but now she knew that they hadn't known even a quarter of it.

She dried her tears and went up to the conference room.

"Baby girl, have you got something?" Derek asked hopefully.

"No, but I've read through his whole life," she replied, "I know everything".

"Is it really that bad?" Derek could tell that she had been crying.

Penelope nodded and turned, leading the team back to her office.

"Tell us everything Garcia", Aaron said.

Penelope got ready and started telling them all she had just found out.

"Spencer was born October 9th, 1981 in Las Vegas, Nevada to Diana Riley and William Reid. His mother had been married to his dad, but she filed for divorce when-".

Derek cut in, "is Riley her maiden name?"

"No, it's her new husbands name".

"So, she got remarried?"

"Yes, to Dadrian Riley. A officer that actually was the reason for William going to prison, with the help of Spencer".

"Spencer's dad went to prison?" Emily asked.

"Yes, and he's still there. He got twenty-five years, which isn't nearly enough. He'll be out of prison in eight years".

"What did he go to prison for?"

"He was a serial rapist, and murderer. So was his father and brother. It was a family tradition, but Spencer didn't follow. In fact, Spencer's the one that told. He told Officer Dadrian at his sister's funeral everything".

"His sister's funeral? Pretty boy is an only child".

"No, he's not. He has four sisters".

"Why would he have told us that?"

"Did we even ask?" Emily wondered.

They all thought for a moment. They hadn't ever asked Spencer about his family now that they thought about it. Even Derek and Aaron, who had been working with Spencer since he had started at the BAU had never asked him about his family. Shouldn't Spencer have mentioned it though?

"You said his father was a rapist and a killer, was he behind his daughter death?" David asked, he was dreading the answer.

"Yes and no, this is where it gets really sick, Spencer's family on his father's side for at least three generations before him made a tradition of raping and killing women. Apparently when a son turns four years old the son gets to watch as his father rapes a woman and tells the son to stab her. William would kidnap girls that were 15 years old with blonde hair and blue eyes and then he'd keep them in his basement for four days, he'd take them Monday night and killed them on Friday night. Three days before Spencer's fifth birthday he took him down to the basement to only introduce him to a girl named Caitlyn that he raped in front of him on his birthday then killed the next day. Our boy wouldn't hurt her though, he wouldn't hurt any of the women his father kidnapped and after six months of trying William lost his patience and broke his arm".

"He started abusing him when he refused to stab the girls?" Emily asked.

"Yes, but he didn't do anything before breaking his arm. Two months after he broke his arm though, when Spencer once again refused to hurt the girls he beat Spencer badly and locked him in a closet that was in the basement before proceeding to rape the girl on the other side of the door".

"Poor Reid, he shouldn't of had to hear that".

"I think we know why he's afraid of the dark", David said.

"And basements", Aaron added.

They all felt bad because they had always made fun of him for being afraid of the dark and of basements, especially Derek and Penelope.

"Apparently the girl he raped the first time he locked Spencer in the closet he kept for an extra seven weeks".

"That's strange, unsubs don't usually change their emos for anything".

"He must have done it to torture Spencer", David said to Aaron who nodded.

"This is how it continued until he went to prison except it was worse. He'd lock Spencer in the closet everyday while he raped the women and then on Friday night if he refused to stab them he'd beat him and lock him in the closet while he raped them one last time and killed them. Then he'd let him out of the closet, but keep him in the basement with the girls rotting bodies until Monday morning".

"Oh God", Emily felt like she was going to be sick, they all felt that way.

How could a father do this to his son?

"It gets worse", Penelope said again, "Gary Michaels was a 30 year old officer that figured out that William was the one kidnapping and killing these girls and so he raped and killed one of Spencer's friends, Riley Jenkins. It was like he was sending him a message like, 'look at what I can do, let me have your son or I'll tell your secret' kind of thing-"

"Please, don't tell us that the sick fuck-" Derek started.

"He did. William let Gary rape Spencer from his sixth birthday until the day he got sent to prison with Gary. Those weren't the only sick things he did though".

"It gets worse?" Emily asked.

"Yes, when Spencer was 9 years old and his oldest sister, Anastasia was 13 years old he raped her in front of him".

"His father raped his sister, his own daughter, in front of him because he was refusing to stab the women?"

"Yes, but that's not all", everybody on the team groaned inwardly, "he also raped his 11 year old sister, Siara".

"Which one is the sister that died?" Aaron asked.

"Neither, even after raping Anastasia and Siara Spencer wouldn't hurt the women and so he told Gary that since his little sister, Sarah was the closet sibling to him that he could rape and kill her. He thought that would break Spencer and that Spencer would start to see things his way, but instead Spencer secretly told Officer Dadrian everything. He gave him a list of victims that he had been keeping, but by that time Gary Michaels was chief and so he had to go secretly to the director who didn't believe him. Officer Dadrian did however convince him to call you in".

Penelope turned to David, "why didn't you tell us about any of this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You worked the case, you, Gideon and Alex Blake. You were called by the director and came down to solve the case".

David thought for a couple moments, everybody's eyes on him.

"Yes, I remember that case. It was 1991, the day before Halloween and we went to the house to find William with a knife against Spencer's throat. We saved him and William went to prison for twenty-five years while Gary got fifteen years for cooperation. I even put the case in one of my books, but I have never made the connection to Reid", he felt stupid, how could he have missed it?

"I can't believe any of this", Derek said, "it's too much".

"I know, but it's still not everything".

"What else could there be?!"

"Nine years later Spencer's Uncle Daniel tried to kill him and his family. He went after everybody close to Spencer, he killed friends of his. He even tried to kill his own wife, Ethel and Maeve, Samara and Bianca. He didn't succeed though-"

"Wait, who's Maeve, Samara and Bianca?" Emily cut in.

"Maeve is our baby boys wife, Samara is his little sister that was born two days after William went to prison and Bianca is Siara's daughter, but Spencer has custody of her, and Samara".

"Why didn't he succeed? Did the police stop him?"

"No, our baby did. He killed him by stabbing him".

The team went silent... this was so much to take in.

"Anything else?"

"That's pretty much it except for what happened to Hope, Samara and Bianca".

"Who's Hope?" Emily asked.

"Spencer's oldest, or should be oldest daughter".

"Spencer has children?"

"Yes, Hope, but she died when she was 3 years old, Aiden who's 10 years old, Ben who's 6 years old, Sarah who's 5 years old and Elizabeth who's turning 1 years old next week".

"Our pretty boy has five children?"

"Four that are alive and two extras that he has custody of".

"I can understand why pretty boy has custody of his little sister, but why his niece?"

"Well, our pretty boy did whatever he could to prevent CPS from finding out about their mother's schizophrenia. He succeeded up until what happened to Samara. After what happened he fought for custody of her against CPS who had taken her. The judge decided to send Samara back to Spencer. Now, Siara became a prostitute and one day her pimp raped and beat her to death, he then turned to Bianca, but Spencer walked in and saved her. The judge was reluctant to give him Bianca because of everything he already had to deal with, but she did with the condition that they could check in on things whenever they wanted to. They checked in regularly for six months and decided that Spencer could handle all the children".

"How old is she?"

"She's 14 years old, Reid has had custody of her since she was 5 years old".

"That would make Reid 18 years old when he took her. That must have been hard", David said.

"At that time he had Samara, Hope and Aiden so she made four".

"You said Hope died, what happened?" Aaron asked.

"She was kidnapped and murdered".

"That explains why Spencer always works so hard on child abduction cases".

"He works hard on every case Rossi", Derek said.

He couldn't believe that any of this had happened to Spencer, and the fact that he had lost his child that way on top of everything. How was he even still alive?

"Did the person that murdered her get put away?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, he got twenty-five years to life, but he can get out in ten".

"Why?"

"Because he told the police the names of all his victims".

"How old was Spencer when she was born?"

"He was 16 years old, she was born November 6th, 1997 and died February 28th, 2001".

"Poor Reid", Emily had spoken, she couldn't believe any of this either.

"Is this Maeve woman the mother of all five kids?"

"Yes, they got married May 9th, 1997 with the permission of Diana and Mary, Maeve's mother".

"Her father didn't approve?" Derek asked.

"No, her father was the new police chief after Gary and even though he had been friends with Diana and liked Spencer, when he found out about Maeve and Spencer he went completely changed, but he came around when Mary left him and supported the wedding. Apparently he showed up just before the ceremony".

"So, what happened to Samara?" Aaron asked.

"You don't remember, do you?"

"No, should I?"

"Our baby boy called Gideon and begged him to take the case. You went down and found the man that took her and brought her back".

"She was kidnapped too?" Emily asked.

"Yes, on her eighth birthday. They found out later that their father was behind it. He had told a guy in prison about his daughter and his son and promised him money when he got out if his next victim was her, but you guys found her in six days, a day before she would've been murdered".

"Okay, now is that everything?"

The whole team was upset, they kept on asking themselves, how had any of this happened to their sweet Spencer?

"Aside from the severe bullying he suffered in school, yes".

"How severe was the bullying aside from what happened at the football field?"

"There was multiple situations like that, where they stripped him naked and tied him up. They also locked him in a locker for the whole day before, he got broken bones before and multiple black eyes, he got pushed down the stairs multiple times, he was locked in the basement of the school all day and then all night before he was found, they played a prank on him at prom and-"

Aaron stepped in, "okay Garcia, none of this is relevant right now".

"What do we do now Hotch?" Jordan asked.

The team had pretty much forgotten she was there, she had been so quiet.

"We find Reid and bring him home to his family, and we also make sure he never gets hurt again".


	7. Chapter 7 - Reliving An Old Nightmare

Chapter 7.

_*Warning by the author: This chapter does include graphic sexual assault! I know that this can be triggering or just uncomfortable for some so please, don't feel the need to read it if you're one of those people. Next chapter will be up tomorrow and it will explain enough that you'll know what happened._

It was Saturday, November 8th, the team had been working on trying to find Spencer since Aaron got called by John the night before. They had now been up since 7am on November 7th, over twenty-four hours, but they knew that they had to find him. Unfortunately they weren't any closer to finding him.

Spencer was up also, and he was waiting. Waiting for his team to find him, but also waiting for the thundering footsteps that would come storming down the stairs any moment. He was waiting to relive his worst nightmare all over again.

When the footsteps came Spencer looked up, he saw the five of them. Todd sitting beside him with a gun directed at him, John, Michael and Kyle standing in front of him with Brandon standing somewhat behind.

"Are you ready for your punishment _Agent _Reid?" John asked.

"I don't have any reason to be punished", he answered defiantly.

He had heard those words too many times from his father when he was young, he didn't need to hear it from them.

John came forward quickly, grabbing Spencer by his arms out of the chair he had been in and threw him to the ground.

"You do need to be punished! You sent us to prison for ten years!"

"No, you sent yourself to prison", Spencer looked at John, starting to get up, "_you raped me_. You are the ones that need to be punished and when my team finds me, you will be. You'll never get out of prison again for this".

John laughed, "you think your team will find you? You think they're looking? They aren't going to look for you now that they know how you lied to them and kept secrets from them! They aren't going to want a weakling on their team and in their family!".

"My team will find me and they'll never stop looking. They might be angry at me for lying and keeping secrets, but they'll forgive me, they'll forgive me because they love me and that's something sociopaths like you wouldn't understand!"

John grabbed him again and pulled him closer until they were face to face, his lips almost touching Spencer's. Spencer tried getting out of his grip, but Michael had come around and held onto him from behind, his body tight to Spencer's. Spencer tried turning away his face, but John grabbed him to prevent this.

"Even if you're right about your team, they still won't find you in time", John grabbed his hips and pulled him tightly against his own body.

Spencer could feel John's erection and Michael's up against him and his breath caught. John smiled and looked at Michael who then let go of him. John pushed him down to the ground again.

Spencer looked up at him from the ground, waiting for what would happen next. He knew what was going to happen, but he wouldn't let it happen without a fight.

"Turn on the camera Todd", John commanded as he pulled off his belt and undid his pants.

He started moving to get on Spencer, but Spencer kicked him and quickly got up. Michael grabbed him from behind trying to stop Spencer's struggling, but when John got up he kicked him again. Michael was struggling to keep his hold on Spencer.

"Kyle, help me, grab his legs", he told Kyle who came forward and tried grabbing Spencer's legs.

Spencer struggled more, kicking and squirming all he could trying to keep them away from him and trying to get out of Michael's grasp.

Maybe if he got Michael to let go and fought back enough he could get upstairs. He wished that his hands weren't bound behind him, it would make it easier.

He kicked Kyle in the stomach hard and when he did this he pushed Michael back, causing him to let go. Spencer couldn't help letting out a cry of pain when he hit the ground, but he quickly recovered and got to his feet, facing Michael who seemed to be considering what to do next. John had gotten up and went to grab Spencer from behind, but Spencer used his head to hit him in the face. He heard John curse as his head connected with his face and when he turned he saw John holding his mouth. Kyle had doubled over, but recovered and lunged at Spencer as if he was going to tackle him, using a reflex that he had got in high school he moved out of the way, which caused Kyle to tackle Michael instead. John went to grab Spencer again, but he kicked him in the groin before kneeling down, trying to get his handcuffs in front of him. He quickly succeeded and ran up the stairs, pushing past Brandon and Todd easily. When he reached the door he found it had locked, the men had recovered and were looking up at him from the bottom of the stairs.

"It's no use Spencer, it locks automatically and you can only unlock it from the inside with a password", John smiled as Spencer continued struggling with the knob, his eyes not leaving John's.

"Come back down here Spencer", Michael said, "it'll be easier if you just come down here and stop struggling. If not, I'll just come up and throw you down the stairs again".

Spencer ignored Michael and turned back to the door, looking at the device on the wall that needed the password entered. He was trying to think quickly about what the password might be. Michael came up and grabbed Spencer by his hair again, throwing him down the stairs.

When Spencer landed at the bottom of the stairs he let out a cry of pain and John quickly got on top of him. Kyle grabbed his arms and Michael came down the stairs, grabbing his kicking legs. Spencer screamed and the three men looked at each other and smiled.

"You can't fight us Spencer", Michael said.

"Five against one isn't exactly fair", Spencer spat back at them.

"Life's not fair Spencer, haven't you heard that before?" John asked, "you don't always get everything you want in life, and sometimes you get what you don't want".

John ran his hands down Spencer's body, his erection was rubbing against him.

"You won't get what you want John, you think you'll rape me and kill me and get off without punishment, but my team will find me and when they do nothing that you do to me will compare to what will happen to you when you go back to prison", Spencer answered, still struggling as much as he could.

John smiled, "so much faith in those friends of yours, but they can't save you right now".

With that he grabbed his face and kissed his lips with bruising force. Spencer struggled as much as he could to turn away, but John's hands were forcing him to stay like that. John forced his tongue in his mouth, pushing Spencer's with his own as if he was trying to get a positive reaction out of him, his tongue rediscovered his mouth and John moaned, he had forgotten how good Spencer tasted. When he pulled away for breath, Spencer turned his head away trying to prevent him from kissing him again, but John just moved to kiss, lick and bite his ear. John moved down to kiss, lick and bite Spencer's neck, getting memorized by one particular spot and sucking and biting until he left a hickey there.

"Now I've marked you again", John said, his voice thick with arousal.

Spencer couldn't help the sob that came from him when John ripped open his shirt, buttons flew everywhere and John ran his hands over Spencer's chest.

"You have some muscle, that's a surprise".

He took a knife from his pocket and cut off Spencer's shirt since him being bound made it impossible to take his shirt off. Spencer's struggling caused the knife to cut his arm and he cried out in pain.

"Damn it Spencer, stop struggling!" He yelled punching him in the stomach.

He continued touching Spencer's chest before kissing his way to his nipples, he licked and bite and pulled at him causing Spencer to cry more in spite himself.

John moaned and bucked his hips wantonly against Spencer.

When he had enough he got off of him, "keep holding him down", he told Michael as he cut off his pants and boxers.

Spencer started screaming and struggling more, but with three men (Brandon had came to help Michael hold his legs down) holding him down it was a useless attempt.

John pulled down his own pants before climbing on top of Spencer again, "no John please, it's not too late to stop this", he begged.

"I don't want to stop", that was the last thing John said before he thrust into Spencer.

Spencer let out a scream like no other, with no preparation and lube it felt like he was being ripped apart.

John thrust fast from the beginning, biting at Spencer's neck while slamming into him over and over again. Faster and harder with each thrust, loving hearing the cries and screams of pain coming from his victim.

After what felt like hours, John was done and he ejaculated inside of Spencer. He did up his pants and moved to Michael's spot, Michael got up and grabbed Spencer and pulled him up. The men let go of him, Spencer could barely stand because it hurt so bad. He looked at Michael and knew what was coming next.

Michael went to punch him, but Spencer blocked it. The next punch was to fast for him to block and he fell back to the ground, crying out as Michael's fist connected, once again to his face. Michael grabbed Spencer by his hair and threw him against the wall. Spencer hit it hard, but he started getting up and Michael just grabbed him again and yelled at him,

"Stop fighting us whore!"

He pushed Spencer down again and this time, it wasn't the floor he hit. There had been a table, a glass table in the way that he fell right through. He cried out in pain, feeling pieces of glass cutting into his skin. Michael lunged forward and got on top of him, punching him in the face multiple times before getting up, dragging Spencer with him only to throw him back down again. He started kicking him hard, as many times as he could before he got tired. Spencer lost track of how many times he was kicked, but by the end of it he had started coughing up blood and that was when Michael stopped. Spencer rolled over, trying to catch his breath and when he thought he had caught it he went to get up only to have Michael climb on top of him, his hands wrapping around his neck as he strangled him. Michael strangled him until Spencer nearly passed out. Michael stopped strangling him and punched him in the face again.

"Don't you dare pass out whore!"

Michael had already undone his pants and pulled down his boxers so he grabbed Spencer's legs and thrust into him just like John had done. Michael was bigger than John and Spencer let out another scream and started struggling again.

"Grab his arms and legs, hold his legs up".

The men quickly went back into position, Kyle holding his arms, John and Brandon holding his legs in a position that would allow Michael to go deeper while Todd videotaped all of it.

Michael bit at Spencer's neck and punched him repeatedly while thrusting harder than John had done. Michael lasted longer than John too and Spencer was screaming and crying in pain.

When Michael was also done and ejaculated in him Spencer felt momentarily relieved because he remembered how Kyle wasn't as big as John or Michael and Todd wasn't as rough, neither was Brandon, but he was still afraid.

He just wanted this to be over.

Michael got up and kicked him in the stomach once more before leaning down, grabbing his throat and punching him in the face again.

Spencer cried out in pain again, rolling over on his side trying to catch his breath, trying to muster up enough strength to fight back some more.

John and Brandon had let go of his legs and Michael grabbed his arms for Kyle. Kyle stood up in front of Spencer and Spencer looked up at him, he remembered what was coming next. John kicked Spencer in the back causing him to cry out in pain again and roll onto his stomach, John then got his foot under him and kicked him up so he was on all fours. He and Brandon then held him in that position so he couldn't move. John kept his knee under him, ready to knee him if he tried laying down again.

Kyle undid his pants and pulled everything down, when Spencer tried to turn his face away he grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged his head up.

"Suck it bitch", he said, shoving his erection into Spencer's face.

Spencer shook his head as much as he could, he wouldn't just open his mouth for him. Kyle had expected this, Spencer hadn't changed since last time. He tugged his hair again and when he wouldn't budge he nodded at John who kneed Spencer in the stomach very hard. He groaned, but still didn't open his mouth so John did it again and again, harder each time until he finally let out a cry of pain and Kyle pushed his erection into his mouth. He thrust hard, his erection reaching the back of Spencer's throat. He gagged around the intrusion and groaned in discomfort.

"What's wrong bitch? Don't like sucking cock?" Kyle taunted, thrusting harder.

Spencer couldn't help the tears that had started running down his face again. It felt like forever by the time Kyle moaned and released into his throat. He pulled out and Spencer started coughing, gagging in disgust as Kyle and the other men laughed in amusement.

"I don't think he's much of a cocksucker Kyle", John laughed.

"Well, then maybe I should just do this the old fashioned way", he stroked himself, trying to get himself hard again.

The other men wouldn't let Spencer move out of position and watching the slender yet somewhat muscular man on the ground on his hands and knees retching in front of him made him sexually aroused all over again quite quickly.

Once he was hard again he moved behind Spencer, John and Brandon still had a hold on his legs while Michael was still holding his arms down. He grabbed Spencer's hips hard enough to leave bruises.

He leaned over him and whispered in his ear, "if you'd rather me take you this way then I might as well please you, don't you agree _Agent_?"

Kyle slammed into him hard and fast, panting in Spencer's ear. After just having an orgasm he didn't last long, which Spencer was thankful for. He bit Spencer's neck hard enough to draw blood as he ejaculated.

He fell off of Spencer, out of breath and smiling.

"Missed him as much as we did, didn't you Kyle?" John asked.

"How could I not miss such a sexy bitch?" He answered getting up, still breathless and taking the camera from Todd.

"Your turn", it sounded as if they were talking about a game they were playing.

They had kept their hold on Spencer who was in so much pain by this point that he barely had the will to struggle anymore. He still tried though, struggling as much as he could before Todd moved over him, pushing him back to the ground. He undid his pants quickly and thrust into him.

Spencer knew he wouldn't last long, at least he hadn't last time and he was right. Todd hadn't changed, his thrust were unsteady and his breath was ragged. It was only when he was close to ejaculating that he started thrusting hard. He moaned loudly in his ear as he released. He got off of him and switched places with Brandon.

"Roll him over?" Brandon asked.

Kyle kicked him until he rolled over onto his back and Brandon got on top of him quickly. Spencer tried struggling again, but with four men on him, holding him down he just couldn't get away.

Brandon kissed Spencer, grabbing his face and forcing his tongue in the way his brother had and kissing and licking his ear when he turned away. He kissed down his neck, he was gentle just like he had been last time, but it didn't make a difference. He kissed and licked every part of Spencer's neck and chest before moving lower, taking Spencer's limp penis into his mouth, Spencer let out a cry and tried to move away, but it only made it so Brandon got more and he moaned around him before letting go and kissing his way back up to Spencer's lips.

"I wish that you could enjoy this Spencer", he said sincerely looking into his eyes and feeling a wave of guilt when he saw the pain and held back tears.

The guilt he felt for hurting Spencer and the feelings of disgust with himself for enjoying it didn't stop him from putting his fingers in his mouth and sucking them, getting them wet before reaching down and putting them inside Spencer. As if stretching him would make any difference by this point.

"Just get on with it Brandon", John snapped at him.

Brandon pulled his fingers out of him before slowly pushing his erection into Spencer. He was trying to be gentle and not hurt him like the other men did. Once he was in he started thrusting slowly, but this didn't last long and soon all the anger and hatred he felt against _his victim _was coming out and he thrust harder and faster, biting his neck and pulling his hair wanting the man under him to know the pain of being someones bitch, the way he had felt when he had been raped in prison. When he was close he stopped moving inside of him, calming himself down. Once he knew he wasn't close anymore he asked Kyle to kick him back over and he did. Brandon slammed back into Spencer and he relished in the cry of pain that came from him when he did so. He bit at his ear and his neck, still pulling his hair as he whispered things in his ear.

He called Spencer a slut and a whore, told him that he hated him more than he hated himself and that he wished that they could keep him as their pet forever, saying that if they could he would rape him everyday and enjoy it and force him to cum too. He said he'd take him and make him his own, that he'd be nothing, but his whore, the way he deserved to be. He told Spencer that he didn't deserve his family or his friends, that he didn't deserve anything, but what he was getting and that he had asked for all of it, asked his brother to rape him fifteen years ago, asked to be gang raped eleven years ago and asked to have revenge taken on him now just because he thought he could do something good with the bad in his life.

Brandon told Spencer all the **lies** that abusers usually tell their victims to make **themselves **feel better, but Spencer knew better than to believe the lies that Brandon was telling him.

Spencer knew **it wasn't his fault.**

Spencer knew **he didn't deserve it and that ****he hadn't asked for it.**

Spencer knew **he wasn't a slut or a whore.**

Spencer knew **he hadn't done anything wrong.**

Spencer knew **that he wasn't to blame.**

Spencer knew **that he was a victim, not an abuser.**

Spencer knew **that Brandon was raping him, just like John, Michael, Kyle and Todd had, just like Gary Michael had so many years ago.  
**

Spencer knew **that there was never a reason for someone to rape another person, that there could never be something done to deserve it or ask for it.**

And Spencer knew **that he wasn't weak or pathetic or dirty.**

Spencer knew **that he was strong and brave because he had survived and was living his life even after all the bad things he had lived through.  
**

Spencer knew **that he was pure and deserved to be happy, healthy and whole and that he deserved to live a life full of happiness and love.**

It was that truth that he reminded himself of and when Brandon finally pulled out and the other men let him go and he heard John tell Kyle to turn the camera off, he felt stronger and hopeful. He might have just gotten raped again, but he had survived it and soon his friends would find him and he could continue on with his life, returning back to the family that he loved and that he knew he deserved.

Michael kicked Spencer again before all five men headed upstairs, leaving him on the floor, raped and beaten, but still alive. Spencer sat up, groaning in pain and moved to the farthest side of the room so he would have sometime to get ready the next time they thundered down the stairs.

Spencer sat against the wall, naked with bruises already showing on his face, his chest, his back, his arms and he could feel the bite marks on his neck. He could also feel the blood from where he was bleeding and his mouth and throat hurt from being deep throated so forcefully.

Spencer thought of his family and he thought of his team. All the people he loved that he had to live for, that he had to survive this hell for. His wife, his sons, his daughters, his niece and nephew, his mother, his sisters, his team and all the other people he loved.

"I know you'll find me", he said out loud, his voice hoarse, but strong.

Spencer promised himself that he would survive this again, that he'd survive for his family and friends, that he'd hold on until his team found him.

He believed in his team and he knew that they'd never stop looking for him, even though he had lied and kept secrets, he knew that they loved him.

Spencer knew that his team would save him.

He was wrong...


	8. Chapter 8 - Getting Help

Chapter 8.

It was about 4:30pm, it was a Saturday and Mrs. Anastasia Myers had gone into work, which is something that she wouldn't normally do, but there was an emergency case that she had to take care of. She had been scheduled for a meeting at 4pm, but had been called out of it by her secretary who said that an Agent Hotchner was on the phone. When Ana had tried saying that she'd call him back she had been told that it was a phone call she'd want to take.

She was about hallway down the hall to her office when she realized that she knew that name. Hotchner was the last name of her brother, Spencer's superior and leader of his team. She hurried down the hall and answered the phone quickly.

"Mrs. Myers", she answered.

"Hello Mrs. Myers, this is Agent Aaron Hotchner from the FBI's BAU. I'm sorry to have to call you like this, but I have some bad news".

Anastasia was filled with dread, had something happened to her baby brother?

"Is it about Spencer? Is he okay? Has something happened?"

"Yes, Mrs. Myers, it is about Dr. Reid", Aaron sighed, he hated informing family about things like this, but even more so when he considered that person family too, "I'm afraid that Dr. Reid has been kidnapped. We'd like you to come to Quantico because we feel like you may be able to help us find him and bring him home safely. I understand if you can't and if that's the case we can come to you-"

Ana cut in, "I'll be on the next flight in", she said already grabbing her suitcase from beside her desk.

"Okay, we'll have one of our agents pick you up at the airport".

They hung up and Ana threw papers into her suitcase, not even bothering to put them in neatly before shutting it and practically running out of her office.

"Mrs. Myers, the meeting-" said one of the men she had been meeting with, he had been talking to her secretary trying to find out what was going on.

"I'm sorry, but we'll need to reschedule-" Ana said.

"We can't reschedule, this is an emergency case and you know it. As a professional lawyer-"

Ana cut him off, "I have a family emergency. My baby brother has been kidnapped and I'm sorry, but I'm a big sister before anything else besides being a mother".

With that she left the building, running to her car and throwing her suitcase into the passengers seat before speeding off, calling her husband as she drove.

"Hey ba-", he had started.

"Listen to me Tate, Spence has been kidnapped and his superior just called saying they need me to go to Quantico immediately. You're going to have to take care of SJ by yourself while I'm gone".

"Of course, I'll take care of everything", he answered, "just go help any way you can to bring Spencer home".

"Thank you for understanding honey, I love you".

"I love you too babe, I'll let you go now so you can drive safely".

"Okay, bye".

Ana hung up, Tate was her new husband. They had gotten married October 10th, 2008. Together they had a son, SJ. He was a year and seven months old and he was named after his uncle, Spencer who insisted on calling him SJ.

Ana got the first ticket from New Orleans to Quantico, Virginia. It was a two hour flight and Ana was anxious as she sat on the plane waiting for take off.

Was Spencer's team going to find him? What was happening to Spencer right now? Who had taken him and why? Were they going to kill him? Had they already?

All these questions ran through her mind and she tried hard to not think about it. She just hoped that wherever he was and whatever was happening to him that he was at least alive, because she knew that as long as he was alive when he got found, that he could survive anything.

That was why she had named her son after him. Ana had her son two days after the day Spencer saved himself from Tobias Hankel. SJ was eight weeks and three days premature. He was born ill, but he held on and all Ana could think of was how much he was like his uncle. So, he was named after him.

Ana was 31 years old, she was beautiful with long brown hair and big brown eyes. Like her brother, she got her hair and eye color from their father, but everything else was purely Diana. People were always saying that she has her mother's beauty and looks and sounds just like her.

It was 7pm when Ana landed in Quantico, Virginia. When she got there she found police waiting for her. They drove her to headquarters where she found that Maeve was already there and that their mother was on her way and would probably be there in an hour.

Derek had called Maeve while Aaron called Ana, but he hadn't gotten an answer. When he had called her he had got her voicemail,

"Hi, this is Mrs. Maeve Reid. I'm can't answer my cell right now, but leave a brief message stating your name, number and why your calling and I'll get back to you ASAP- beep".

"Hello Mrs. Reid, this is Agent Derek Morgan from the FBI's BAU. I work with your husband and I unfortunately have some news that I need to tell you of. We need you to come in and talk to us. Please, call me back at **********. Thank you".

As soon as Maeve got the message she sped to headquarters and practically ran up the stairs.

"Agent Morgan!" She called when she got to their floor.

An officer led her to the conference room where everyone, except Penelope was.

"Mrs. Reid is here", the officer said in a confused tone.

Derek stood up and held out his hand, Maeve shook it nervously.

The teams looked at her, so this was Spencer's wife? She was beautiful. Her brown hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and she was wearing a light blue dress shirt with black jeans and what looked like a grey sweater of Spencer's. Why hadn't he told them about her? The were still confused as to why he hadn't.

"Hello Mrs. Reid, I'm Agent Morgan," he introduced himself, and hated himself when he wondered how the kid had landed such a hot woman.

"I'm Maeve, can you tell me what I'm doing here?"

"Agent Hotchner", Aaron got up and held out his own hand, which she shook, "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your husband, Dr. Reid has been kidnapped".

Maeve sat down in the closest chair to her, gripping the arms.

'Not again', she thought.

"We called you in because we were hoping you could help us find him. We've called your sister-in-law as well as your mother-in-law. Mrs. Myers should be here any minute and Mrs. Riley should be here in about an hour".

"I'll do whatever I can, but how can I help?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"We thought maybe you could tell us about these men", David had spoken and was gesturing to the board.

When Maeve saw the names on the board she felt as though her heart had stopped.

"No- they aren't the ones that took him", she looked at them worriedly, "tell me they're not the ones that took him, please".

"Unfortunately they are the ones that took him. They called and videotaped all of it and sent the tape to us", Aaron said, trying to be gentle and calm the obviously worried young woman.

Maeve was silent for a couple moments and when she spoke she sounded as if she was about to break down, "so, you're telling me that the men that gang raped my husband eleven years ago has kidnapped him again?"

"Yes-"

"How?!" Maeve looked up at Aaron with wide eyes, "how could they take him? How could he be kidnapped again?!" She had stood up and advanced on him.

"I understand-"

"No, you don't! My husband has been kidnapped again! How did this happen?!"

"John and the others got into the building and-"

"Wait, so they just walked in here and took him?! Isn't this supposed to be a secure building?! Isn't there security?!"

"Our building has alarm systems, but they were disabled by a high tech hacking system that got into our database and turned them off".

"How?!"

"We still don't know all the details-"

"What about security?!"

"We don't have security guards at night due to the alarm system and everybody had already gone home besides some people on different floors".

"And how did they not notice anything?!"

"The men came in through the parking garage".

"I don't believe this!"

"We understand your frustration Mrs. Reid and we will fix this security problem, but right now we need to focus on your husband".

Maeve didn't even know what to say, "what do you need me to do?"

"We would just like you to tell us as much as you know about-"

"Mrs. Myers is here", an officer had knocked and come in with a very anxious looking Ana.

"Anastasia!" Maeve got up and hugged her sister-in-law, Ana hugged her back.

"Maeve, what's going on?" Maeve pulled back, "I don't know, I just got here, but Diana should be here in about an hour apparently".

"Mrs. Myers, I'm Agent Hotchner. We spoke on the phone", said holding out his hand again.

Ana went to shake his hand when she noticed the names on the board. She looked at Maeve, "why are those disgusting monsters names on that board?"

"They're the ones that took him Ana", Maeve said through the tears that she couldn't hold back anymore.

"No... no", she shook her head and looked around the room before looking at Aaron, "why are you all just sitting here? Shouldn't you be out there looking for him?"

"We need help looking for him and we thought that you two could help us", Aaron answered.

Ana and Maeve sat down, "how can we help?" Ana asked.

Derek leaned against the desk, "can you tell us more about these men?"

"I don't know much about them", Maeve said, "I know John raped Spencer when he was 12 years old and I know that John tried hurting him again and when he couldn't he got those other men to help him, but I don't really know more than that. Spencer only told me about what happened, not the men themselves".

"How about you Mrs. Myers? You would have started school when Spencer was in grade ten, right? Did you know John?"

"Yes, I knew him, but not very much. We weren't friends or anything, but everybody knew him. He was on the football team, star quarterback, but I knew him because he was always harassing Spencer".

"What do you mean by harassing him?" Aaron asked, he already knew the answer, but he had to hear it from her.

"Well, him and the other students were always bullying him. Ever since he started high school when he was 7 years old they bullied him".

"How would they bully him?"

"They just tormented him everyday. They'd trip him in the hallways, call him names, laugh at him, beat him up, stuff him in lockers. You know, all the stereotypical stuff, but then there was the worst things".

"What kind of worst things?"

"Well, they did a bunch of things. They broke bones, left bruises, pushed him down the stairs-".

"Did you try to help him?" Derek asked, he felt that it was her responsibility as his big sister to protect him.

Ana looked up at him, her body language and voice defensive, "of course I did, I tried to help him", Ana looked down at the ground, unable to look at anyone, "I should have tried to help him more. All I did was make him report it and tell them to leave him alone, but nobody did anything when he told and they kept doing it no matter how many times I begged them to leave him be".

"It wasn't your fault", Emily had come to sit beside her, Ana raised her head and looked at her.

"I begged them to leave him alone and after what happened at the Spring Dance they had actually started being nice to him before that happened. I should have known it was just a way of setting him up-"

"What happened at the Spring Dance?" Derek asked.

"It had been ladies choice and Alexa Lisbon asked Spencer".

"She asked him to go to the dance with her?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, Spencer was thrilled because Alexa was head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school. Spencer always said that she was the prettiest girl in school, ever since she first started high school when he was in grade ten".

"So, what happened?"

"They had gone in a limo that her father had rented. When Spencer got in he saw that everybody, including John who was her boyfriend was there. She had told him that they had broken up and that she had always thought he was kind of cute. It ended up being that they just wanted to have someone that could get them drinks and hold their coats while they had fun. It was awful for him, but he didn't leave because he didn't want to get beat and he didn't tell me until the next day when I noticed something was wrong".

"You didn't go to the dance?"

"No, I didn't because I decided to stay home and take care of Samara so he could go and Siara hated going to that type of thing. She had started school when he was in his senior year".

"You said they were nice to him after?" David asked.

"Yes, Alexa said that she felt bad about the dance and that she'd only done it because they had made her, but that she had talked to them and that he wouldn't be hurt anymore. Then what happened with the football team happened just before school ended. I guess they just wanted to have one more laugh at his expense".

"Where were you the night it happened?" Derek looked at her, he was once again thinking about how she should have protected him.

After all, she had been old enough and she was his older sister, where was she?

"I had gone bowling with some girls that I had been longing to hang out with because they were popular, but I later found out that they knew about what was going to happen and that they were only hanging out with me so that the others could get to Spencer. I had told Spencer that I could get them to pick me up at home, but he insisted that he would be fine riding home alone. He said that he wanted to study in the library since Siara was sick and was home with Samara. I thought he'd be okay because he had been fine for a couple months. They weren't hurting him and Alexa kept talking to him and sitting away from the football team. I thought that she was genuinely sorry, but I should have known".

"You had no way of knowing", Emily told her, reassuring her again.

Ana looked back at her and continued, "I left with the group from school and we went shopping and ate and bowled and I was having so much fun that I hadn't even thought about calling Spencer to see if he was okay the way I had told him I would. It was about 10:30pm when I got home and that's when Siara told me that Spencer hadn't come home. She said she had tried calling me, but I must have not heard it over the bowling ally music and she told me that she had called the cops, but they wouldn't do anything. I took my bike and rode to the school. When I got there I found that Spencer's bike was gone, but his lock was left behind as if he hadn't cared to put it in his bag. Then I saw someone coming out of the football area, I recognized it as John Thomas and went over. He saw me, but just walked right on by like nothing had happened. I went into the arena because I just felt like they must have done something and I found Spencer's bag on the grass and a bunch of rope just left on the grass near it. I got a call from Siara as I was heading back to my bike to leave the school and find Spencer. She said that Spencer had gotten back and that he had been raped, she didn't tell me a whole lot except that they had played a cruel joke on him and after everyone left John Thomas had raped him".

Ana stopped and put her face in her hands, everyone could tell by her voice that she had started crying.

"I had gone home because our mother was in the middle of one of her episodes and Samara had been asleep so Siara had left her there by herself. Later, Spencer told me the whole story".

"I'm sorry Mrs. Myers, but can you tell us anything about the second assault? The group one", Aaron asked.

"No, I didn't know until Maeve called me the day after", Ana answered, "I was in Cambridge, Massachusetts at Harvard at the time".

Aaron nodded, "thank you for telling us this Mrs. Myers-"

"It hasn't help you though, has it?" She sounded guilty, as if it was her fault.

"It might help us later", Aaron assured her.

At about 8pm Spencer's mother arrived, she was anxious from the plane ride, but more concerned about her son than anything else. Her husband of six years was with her, Dadrian Riley. He was tall and handsome, with brown hair and eyes, just like her husband. Unlike her husbands however, his brown eyes were full of warmth and love, just like her sons and daughters.

"Detective Riley", Dadrian introduced himself to Aaron when they entered the conference room.

"Agent Hotchner, I spoke with your wife's doctor", Aaron shook his hand.

"Yes, you did and I have come up with her since her mental state is stable right now they didn't see the point in sending her up with a bunch of nurses".

Diana hadn't said hello to the team or her daughter-in-law or her daughter. She just walked around the table towards the board before turning around and interrupting Aaron when he went to speak again to her husband,

"Why are these names on this board?" She asked.

"Mom, Spencer has been kidnapped by them", Ana answered.

Diana looked over at Ana as if just realizing that her eldest child was there.

"What are you doing here Ana?"

"They needed our help, Maeve's too", she said as she gestured at Maeve.

Maeve waved and awkwardly said, "hi Diana".

"Oh, Dear, don't be so awkward", she walked towards them, "I got enough of that with Spencer besides, you're one of my children".

When she got to them she embraced them and after a long moment she let go and turned her eyes back on Aaron.

"You're the team leader", she stated, "you're supposed to protect him!"

"Yes, Mrs. Riley you're right and no one feels more responsible for this than I do-"

"Good!" She yelled, "this is not the first time he has been in danger since working here and it's not the first time he has been kidnapped either!"

"I understand your feelings Mrs. Riley, but-"

"Don't you dare say you understand what I'm feeling!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Riley, you're right again. I don't understand, but I need you to calm down so we can-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! Not when one of my children, which you're supposed to be protecting has been kidnapped by the men that raped him years ago!"

"Diana honey", Dadrian came forward putting his hands on her shoulders, "we need to keep a level head and help them find Spencer. Then you can yell at Agent Hotchner as much as you want, but we need to save Spencer".

Diana took a couple calming breaths. She knew that her husband was right, but she just couldn't believe that her precious baby, that her only son, had been kidnapped, again!

"What do we need to do to bring my baby home?" She asked.

The team looked at each other, now that they had the help of Spencer's family they felt like they had a better chance of finding him.

They were more determined than ever to bring their boy home, but could they save him? Even with the help of his family?

They could, but they wouldn't...


	9. Chapter 9 - A New Nightmare

Chapter 9.

_*Warning by the author: This chapter does include graphic sexual assault! I know that this can be triggering or just uncomfortable for some so please, don't feel the need to read it if you're one of those people. This chapter is also about a more specific kind of sexual assault, when assailants make a victims body react. It's possible for the body to react when getting sexually assaulted. The person doesn't want it, but with enough stimulation the body will react. This leaves the victim feeling like there's something wrong with them or like their body has betrayed them, but there's not and it hasn't. It just reacted the way it was created to react when it gets sexual stimulated. If this chapter will be triggering, or if you just have a problem with this kind of assault then please, don't make yourself read it._

_Also, I'm tired of getting these messages about how I have Spencer "acting like a baby". I respect a review if it's about the writing or the story, but saying that I have him acting like a baby is not an acceptable review. If you were being hurt like this you would be sobbing too and that wouldn't make you weak. Those people that say "you have him acting like a baby" or "you have him acting weak", have obviously never been sexually assaulted because it doesn't matter how strong you are you're going to sob, scream and beg. You're going to be frightened and in pain both physically and mentally. You aren't going to be blank faced and not upset at all. That's not how it works when you're being raped and if that's how someone reacts than they must be drugged and can't tell what's happening or in a dissociated state where it hurts so much that they turn their mind off. People do NOT just not feeling anything when being raped and sobbing, screaming, begging, etc, does NOT make you weak. So, if that's your opinion (which is an opinion that makes victims/survivors feel terrible and prevents them from telling) I respectfully ask you to keep it to yourself! Victims do not need to hear or see those words, thank you!_

Spencer had been kidnapped for three days now, it was going on the fourth night.

The team was still not any closer to finding him and it was getting everybody frustrated, and fearful. Every minute that they were at headquarters trying to find something to go on was just another minute that Spencer was getting raped. They knew this and as if they would forget without his reminders, John kept calling to brag about it. Every time he'd call he would ask if they've found anything and tell them about how after he hung up on them that he and the others were going to rape Spencer, again.

It was driving the team crazy. They wanted to find Spencer so that he couldn't be hurt anymore, but they were failing. They felt like were failing him and they hated themselves for it. All they could think of was what was happening to him and if he would survive another day of the torture they knew he was going through.

Spencer wasn't sure if he could survive another day of torture.

He sat against the farthest wall where he always was when John and the others came downstairs. He had been kept naked and he had more bruises and more cuts. There was dried blood in his hair, on his face, on his arm, on his back and of course, in other areas. He was bruised everywhere and he felt like if he lost the will to live for only a moment he'd die right away.

In the last two days since they raped Spencer for the first time in eleven years they had raped him again, and again, and again. He had stopped keeping track of how many times they had come downstairs. He had been beaten every time until he stopped fighting and honestly, Spencer was ashamed to admit it, but he felt like if they came down those stairs again he wouldn't be able to fight anymore. He still had the will even through the mental pain he felt, but he was in so much pain physically that he just didn't think he would live through another beating. That and the fact that at some point during the night when he was unconscious they had come down and tied him up more. His hands were back to being behind his back and his legs were cuffed together also, and there was a metal collar around his neck that was tied to something above him so he couldn't lay down. He could barely move at all.

And yet on Monday morning when Spencer heard them coming down the stairs, he was ready. He didn't know what he could do being bound like this and he wasn't sure what they had planned, but he was still going to struggle as much as he could.

"Hi Spencer", John said, smiling down at him, "how's our slave doing?"

"I'm not your slave", Spencer growled.

John was angered by these words and went to kick and yell at him, but Michael stopped him.

"No, John he's right", Michael smiled too, "he's not our slave, he's our pet".

Michael leaned down to pet him, "I'm not a dog," he snapped, he tried to move away, but it only caused him to choke himself.

"Oh, that's right", John said, "we need to untie your leash".

John reached up and untied the chain from whatever it had been attached to and then he pulled it, causing Spencer to fall forward and cry out in pain. His body was so bruised and cut that moving felt excruciating. Michael stepped on his back, which was cut open and bruised terribly.

Spencer groaned in pain, "poor _Agent _Reid, all tied up like a pathetic, weak dog".

Spencer knew that this was their way of humiliating him. They were trying to break him so he wouldn't fight anymore. They wanted to break him, and then when he was begging them to kill him, they would. At least, that's what he had been told originally...

John pulled Spencer by the chain, he struggled as much as he could, but when John got frustrated he grabbed him and threw him onto the glass pieces of the table that still hadn't been cleaned up. He then grabbed Spencer by his hair and pulled him to the bed, pushing him onto it. Spencer hadn't been raped on the bed yet and he had refused to sit or sleep on it. John stood in front of him and the others just watched happily behind him.

"We have news for you Spencer", John said, "the original plan was to break you and then kill you, but we've changed our minds. We aren't going to kill you, we're going to keep you".

"You're going to belong to us forever", Brandon said softly, looking at him intensely.

Spencer felt sick, but he also knew that if they weren't going to kill him that gave his team more time to find him.

Michael sat beside him on the bed, he reached out and touched his leg gently.

"We've realized that we haven't exactly been the best guys to you. We've only been taking care of our own gratification and completely neglecting yours".

"We think it's your turn to feel good", John finished, smiling wickedly.

Spencer was confused. They knew that he'd never want them and he knew that they could never make him 'feel good'. Then Spencer saw what Brandon was pulling out of a bag, a vibrator. Spencer tried backing away, but Michael only grabbed him and pulled him closer to him.

"What's wrong Spencer?" He asked, "don't you want us to make you feel good?"

Spencer understood what they were going to do. They were going to force him to have an orgasm. They were going to make his body react to them.

Spencer couldn't believe what was happening. Them raping him was one thing, but them raping him and making his body react to it in that way was another.

They thought making his body react would break him because it's another way of violating him, but he knew the science behind it. That didn't make it easier though.

Michael, Kyle and John grabbed Spencer and turned him around, Brandon grabbed his hips and lifted him so he saw what he wanted to. Spencer struggled as much as he could, but with being bound and held by three men it just didn't make a difference.

"Go ahead Brandon", John said as he watched his brother try to figure out what to do first, "this was your idea. You wanted him to react to it so you get him first".

This was true, Brandon had been the one to suggest this to his brother. He wanted to make him hard and he wanted to make him ejaculate. The fact that he still didn't want to didn't make any difference to Brandon. In fact, it made him want to do it more.

Brandon leaned down and performed anal oral sex on Spencer. He moaned when he heard Spencer let out a cry and he grabbed the lube he had brought. He coated it onto his fingers before pushing in one by one. Brandon knew Spencer didn't want this and he found that thought arousing. He still felt guilty, but whenever he got his chance with Spencer anger just flooded him and he just wanted revenge on the man that _he _had hurt.

Once Spencer was stretched enough he grabbed the vibrator and put a lubricated condom on it as well as more lube before putting it slowly into him. He grabbed the strap that would keep it in place and then he let go of him, watching as the vibrator vibrated against his prostate and caused his penis to become erect against his will. Spencer cried when he realized that their plan was working, he cursed his own body even though he knew it wasn't its, or his fault.

When Brandon had enough of waiting and he had stretched himself he got the others to hold Spencer so that he was laying on his back. He then climbed on top of him, his pants already off.

"I'm going to enjoy this, and so are you", he said as he leaned down and kissed him.

Brandon sat back so that Spencer's erection was going into him and he went slowly. Not only to make it less painful for himself, but to make it more mentally painful for Spencer.

Once he was situated and comfortable he started riding Spencer, kissing away the tears that were on his face in mock affection. Spencer turned his face away and closed his eyes. If he had to feel this he definitely didn't want to see it.

He felt himself inside of Brandon and it made him sick to think that his own body was reacting this way. The vibrator had been pulled out of him and Spencer wished that they'd left it in because it would've made it be over sooner.

Brandon rode him, moaning and running his hands over Spencer's chest and up his neck. Pulling at his hair, biting his ears and his neck.

It felt like forever when Brandon started moving faster as he neared his orgasm and he started stroking himself. Pushing down hard on Spencer's forced erection and moaning loudly he ejaculated all over his own hand. Spencer cried out when he ejaculated into Brandon, but not out of pleasure. He hated the feeling of an unwanted physical release and he hated his body because of the unwanted feelings of pleasure that he knew wasn't its, or his fault.

Spencer was relieved when Brandon moved off of him and the other men let go of him.

"There you go Spencer, now you've felt good too", John said.

"You know, by the sound of that cry I'd say he actually enjoyed it", Michael added.

"How about that slut?" John leaned down to Spencer who had turned onto his side, his back towards them, and whispered in his ear, "did you like fucking my little brother?"

The others laughed and Brandon smiled as he put his clothing back on.

"I liked it, might want to do it again", he ran his hand through Spencer's hair, "thank you for showing me a good time Spencer".

Spencer went to move away, but Brandon than grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling his head back and growling in his ear, "you're ours Spencer".

Brandon let go and as he moved away Spencer said, "no, I'm not".

"I think we need to teach our bitch another lesson", Michael suggested.

"Let's let him rest and then we'll come back for him", John answered, "we'll give him time so that we can make him react again without it only lasting a couple minutes".

And that's what they did. They left for a few hours and then came back. They forced his body to react and they took turns riding him, treating him like an animal or a slave, whichever one they enjoyed.

By dinner, Spencer was feeling like he definitely wouldn't last another day. The feeling of his own body being forced to react to them made him feel like there was something wrong with him, or that his body had betrayed him. He knew however that this wasn't the case. His body had merely reacted the way it was created to, but even with this knowledge, like most victims he still couldn't help the feelings of disgust he felt with himself and his body.

Spencer thought about the things he had to live for when he thought that he was close to being broken. He thought of his wife, his sons, his daughters. He thought about the fact that his youngest daughters birthday was Friday. He didn't want to miss it, but if he did he didn't want to miss another, and he didn't want to be a broken man if he went back to his family. So, he told himself he had to hold on, he had to survive until his team found him.

Everything would be okay when he went home, he just knew it. He had been through this before and his family, not only his wife and kids, but his sisters and mother and the rest of his family had always helped him survive. They would again and he'd be a better man for it.

Because **his body hadn't betrayed him** and **there wasn't anything wrong with him **and he knew that he'd be okay because he knew that if he had survive this,

**he could survive anything.**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Nightmare Ends

Chapter 10.

_(Last chapter had the last scene of sexual assault! This chapter has some violence, but no rape!)_

Tuesday, November 11th, 2008, 4 days since he was taken and he was bruised and bleeding. It was late, about 9 or 10pm. He was emotionally drained and on the verge of breaking.

When they came down that morning to rape him once again he had felt like he wanted them to just kill him. He dreaded them keeping for the rest of his life and even though he knew that his team would find him he decided that it wasn't soon enough. He had survived through yesterday, but he wouldn't take this any longer.

He had a plan, he just prayed that it'd work because if it didn't they would kill him.

The collar had been removed and his legs had been unbound, but his hands were still cuffed behind his back tightly. He was uncomfortable, which was why when Todd, a man with his own sick fantasies that also felt regret about what they had done and what they were doing, came down he said pleadingly,

"Todd, please," Spencer struggled against the cuffs and whined, "please, take these cuffs off me".

"I really shouldn't", Todd said, he hated seeing this strong man like this.

"Please Todd, just for a few moments", Spencer said, "I promise I won't try anything".

Todd thought for a moment before looking at the ceiling than at him again.

"Everyone is upstairs", he said as he went to take the cuffs off him, "if you try anything and they hear it they'll come down here and you'll have Hell to pay".

Todd took the cuffs off and than turned to grabbed something from the other room that was attached to the room they were keeping him in. Spencer got up and hid behind the door, which he had kept open.

When Todd came out Spencer got him in a choke hold, "don't say a word".

Todd went to grab Spencer's arm to pull him off, but he found that one on one he was stronger than he looked.

"Do you have a weapon on you?" Spencer asked, his voice full of authority.

Spencer wasn't in victim mode, he was in federal agent mode and this made Todd very nervous.

"I don't have a weapon on me", he answered.

"I don't believe you. Where is it?"

"I have a knife in my front pocket".

Spencer reached his one hand down to Todd's pocket, keeping his arm tight around his neck. When he got it he saw it was a switchblade. He pressed the blade against his neck.

"We're going to go up the stairs now and you're going to type in the password and not make a sound to alert the others, do you understand?"

Todd nodded, but as they started making their way towards the stairs, Kyle came down. Kyle pulled out a gun and Spencer pushed John away from him dropping to the ground. Todd hit his head when he hit the ground and was stunned momentarily. Long enough for Spencer to jump from his position to Todd where he noticed he also had a gun in his ankle the way Aaron did. Kyle shot at him twice, but missed and when Spencer had the gun he directed it at Kyle and shot a single shot. Just like he had when he killed Phillip Dowd three years ago, he shot Kyle in the head and he fell to the ground dead. He got up quickly turning the gun on Todd who was still on the ground, he was showing Spencer his hands and Spencer thought about how he looked the way he had when Tobias Hankel had taken him, but there was a difference. The roles of the person with the gun was reversed, Spencer was the victim and Todd was the assailant, but he wasn't going to be victimized again.

"Get up slowly and keep your hands where I can see them", he commanded.

Todd did as he was told and Spencer grabbed the cuffs that he had taken off of him.

"Turn slowly and keep your hands where they are. If you try anything funny I'll shot you".

"Why should I listen to you if I'm just going to go back to jail anyway?"

"Because if you do listen you'll get leniency, if you cooperate. If you don't cooperate, you'll die".

"You won't kill me", Todd said, "you can't kill me you're FBI".

"Wrong, I can kill you if you hurt me or someone else and I will", Spencer looked at him with daggers in his eyes, "in fact, I could kill you and just say you went to hurt me and nobody would question it".

Chills went down Todd's back. He had never seen that look in Spencer's eyes before and he didn't like it. He could tell that he wasn't bluffing so he turned slowly and kept his hands up. Spencer came forward and grabbed his arms, putting the cuffs on him before shoving him down onto the bed, still aiming the gun at him.

"What's the password?" He asked, Todd was looking at him with fear in his eyes.

"1822", Todd answered.

Spencer was surprised, he recognized those numbers. They were the age John was when he raped him.

Spencer slowly backs away from Todd. He stopped at Kyle's body to grab his gun then continued backing up until he was at the stairs. Then he turned and ran up them. He quickly put in the password and the door opened.

"You'll tell them, right? That I cooperated?" John had asked loudly.

Spencer didn't answer, he just left the room that he'd been locked in for four days.

When Spencer got upstairs he saw that nobody was actually up here. Todd had lied when he had said everyone was. It had only been him and Kyle. Spencer was thankful for this, he didn't think even with a gun that he could win three against one. Spencer didn't know however that Brandon had been there, but upon hearing the gun shots had returned to his cowardly self and ran.

Spencer looked around the main floor. The living room, dining room and the kitchen. They were all clear.

Spencer was in the dining room when he heard the front door open. He ran into the kitchen where he got a view of the door through the hallways that led from the kitchen to the door. John and Michael had gotten back from wherever they had been and they pulled out their guns, but Spencer shot Michael in the arm, which caused him to move back and let out a cry of pain.

Spencer then ran back into the dining room, which led to the living room, John ran into the living room because the hallway had a door that led there too. It happened in a couple moments, John shot at Spencer, but missed. He carried a gun, but he didn't know how to aim. Spencer however did and he aimed the gun once again and pulled the trigger, putting a bullet in someone's head for the second time that day. John fell to the ground dead.

Spencer went to John's body and grabbed his gun. Now he had three guns and two men down and one subdued. All he had to worry about was Michael.

He put the two guns he was carrying down on the table calmly and then looked up. Michael was standing no more than five feet from him, but he wasn't doing anything. Michael was just standing there, contemplating what to do. The man that had always led them was dead, but he could be the new leader and punish Spencer for trying to defy them. Where were Kyle and Todd?

"Whatever you're thinking about doing right now, don't", Spencer warned.

"I still have four men", Michael replied.

"Kyle is dead and Todd is in cuffs downstairs".

Michael was surprised. So, the whore had managed to kill Kyle and John and subdue Todd. That meant that he only had Brandon and Brandon was a coward. It was two against one now, or rather one against one since Brandon didn't seem to be around. Even with Brandon he wouldn't be able to do this, he had no choice. He had to kill Spencer and run, he looked at his gun, which was on the ground where he had dropped it when he had gotten shot.

"Don't even think about it", Spencer raised the gun in his hand.

Michael looked from the gun to Spencer and back. He had to get his gun, he couldn't go back to jail again.

So, Michael made the foolish move of diving for his gun and Spencer shot him in the back of the head, just when he got his hand on it.

Spencer leaned against the wall. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe that he had just killed three men and had one subdued downstairs. He didn't even care about where Brandon was because he knew that he could take him.

Spencer couldn't help the smile that came onto his face. He was free! He could go back to his family and he'd be there for his youngest daughter's birthday. He'd get to explain to his team why he lied and kept secrets. He'd be able to write letters to his mom again. He'd be able to see her and the rest of the family when they came down for Christmas. Maybe he could invite the team to join them.

He slide down the wall and sat there, letting all these thoughts go through his mind.

Spencer was safe. They couldn't hurt him anymore.

It took about an hour for Brandon to figure out what to do. He found himself driving towards where they had taken him from. He was going to go into the BAU and tell them what happened. Then they'd have to be lenient because he had come forward and told them where Spencer was and what had happened. That was what happened last time.

Brandon walked into the building and asked for an officer. He then asked if he could speak to Agent Hotchner. He told the officer that he knew where Agent Reid was. The officer quickly took him up to the conference room.

Everyone was there. Aaron, David, Derek, Emily, Penelope, Jordan, Diana, Maeve, Ana and Dadrian.

They weren't any close than the day before and they just didn't get it. They had found people on less, but they couldn't find their own team mate!

When the officer knocked and they saw who was with him they were filled with hatred. Derek got up and Aaron and David moved forward with him. Diana had to be held back by Dadrian while Ana and Maeve had to be held back by Emily and Jordan as all three women wanted to lung at this man and strangle him. So, did Emily and Penelope, but they had to restrain themselves.

This was one of the "men" that had hurt Spencer.

"I came because I want to tell you where we've been keeping him", Brandon said before anybody got the chance to say anything.

"Why would you want to do that?" Aaron asked suspiciously.

"Because I want lenience".

"So, where is he?" David asked.

Brandon told them the address and David, Derek and Emily headed there while Aaron and Jordan interviewed Brandon.

Diana, Maeve and Ana were furious and afraid. Why had Brandon came forward all of a sudden?

Spencer must have been in shock because he sat against the wall in a daze. He knew what he had to do, but he just couldn't do it. Finally, after what must have been an hour or two, he got up and went upstairs to clear it. He knew no one was up there, but he had to be sure that Brandon wasn't. He then went downstairs again and, grabbing a jacket that scarily resembled the one he had been wearing that night eleven years ago, left the house with nothing, but a gun.

Derek had insisted on driving and he sped towards the address that they had been given. They had backup on standby and were wearing all their FBI gear just in case. They still didn't know what had made Brandon give himself up, but the others would take care of that. All they cared about was getting to Spencer so they could stop the torture he was being put through.

When they got to the house they found the lights on, the door open and complete quiet. They got out of the van and ran towards the house. Slowing down when they got closer to the door and then they grabbed their gun and crept into the house.

The first thing they saw shocked them. It was the man named Michael laying on the ground dead. He had obviously been shot in the back of the head, his hand was on his gun and it looked like he had also been shot in the arm.

"I'll check upstairs", Emily said, David went with her.

They wouldn't normally split up, but their team wasn't exactly even right now. Derek stepped over Michael's dead body and continued on down the hall, intent on changing that.

He came to another doorway and directed his gun in, he saw right away another body, John's body. He saw that he had also been shot in the head, the forehead this time.

"It's clear up here!" He heard Emily yell down to him.

Derek went through the living room to the dining room and then the kitchen.

He was met by David and Emily who gestured at the basement door. He nodded and Emily opened it, Derek went down first, but noticed the device on the wall.

"The door locked automatically, we need to keep it open", he said.

David stayed at the door, while Emily followed Derek.

The first thing they noticed was the man in handcuffs on the bed. This was where they had expected to find Spencer, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. The man, Todd just sat there in silence waiting for the FBI agents to take him away to prison, again. They looked around and then noticed a third dead body on the ground. It was Kyle, another one of the men that took Spencer.

Brandon had given himself up, Todd was handcuffed, John, Michael and Kyle were dead. Where was Spencer? They knew he must have been the one to do this, but they couldn't believe it. They couldn't believe that he had escaped.

Derek grabbed Todd and Emily headed upstairs.

"What's down there?" David asked.

"Not Reid", she answered, "we found another one dead and one in handcuffs".

"So, what? Reid subdued one and killed the other three and left?"

"It looks that way".

Derek came up with Todd in a few minutes. Emily and David went outside and called crime scene and then Aaron.

"Do you guys have him?" Aaron asked when he answered the call.

"No, he's gone", David answered.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"It looks like he escaped", Emily clarified, hearing the anxiety in his voice, "one of the men, Todd was in handcuffs and three were dead when we got here".

"And Spencer isn't there?"

"No, he's not in the house at all".

"It's 3C, it's raining and it's the middle of the night, find him", Aaron said.

"What do you want us to do about Todd?" David asked.

"I'm sending someone there right away and they'll take him then you start looking for Spencer", Aaron replied, "I'll get a search party together, but it probably won't start until morning so see if you can find him yourselves".

With that they hung up and waited for the person to arrive. When the police car pulled up and the officers took Todd, (who looked like he had been beaten by four men courtesy of Derek while they were alone in the basement) they got back into the van and started looking for Spencer.

"Where do you think he'd go?" Emily asked.

"He knows the geography of every town off of the back of his hand. He's probably on the way to the others right now since it's closer than the police station or hospital", Derek answered.

"We would have seen him".

"We were so focused on getting to him that we might have missed him," David said.

They drove down the road and after about an hour they felt like they weren't going to find him. Penelope had checked hospitals right away just in case, but he hadn't checked in to any.

Spencer walked along the road, he was barefoot and naked except for the jacket he was wearing. He still had a gun, but he held it loosely at his side. He wasn't really thinking about where he was going. In fact, he wasn't really thinking at all. All his brain felt was the physical pain and his brain had been trying to block out the emotionally/mental pain that he would feel when the reality hit him full force. He felt like the pain was a tidal wave that wasn't quite there yet, but he could see it and dread it.

That's why he kept walking when a van pulled up to him, he hadn't even heard it pull up behind him.

"Is that him?" David asked, he was looking at a person from the back.

They were quite a ways off and Derek sped up a little before pulling up behind him. He undid his seat belt and ran up to the person without thinking.

Spencer heard someone running up behind him and he turned all the while backing up quickly, aiming his gun at them, "stay away from me!"

Derek ran up and saw the person turn around and back away quickly in fear while pulling a gun on him. That's when he realized that it was really Spencer. He felt relief and happiness and a bunch of other feelings he couldn't describe. He had his pretty boy back, "stay away from me!"

Those words hit Derek hard, but then he realized that he must have scared him. Spencer had just been kidnapped and raped for four days, running up behind him wasn't a good idea.

"Hey pretty boy, it's me", Derek put his hands up, "I'm sorry that I scared you, but I'm just happy to see you kid".

Spencer looked at Derek for a few moments. It took that long for his brain to connect the face, the voice and the words. It took his brain a while to come down from survival mode again and realize that this was Derek, and Derek meant safety.

Spencer threw himself at Derek and gave him a man, yet desperate hug. Derek hugged him back and told him that he was safe now and everything was going to be okay and that he wasn't going to let anybody hurt him again. When Spencer pulled back he realized that the tidal wave had hit and he started crying. Derek pulled him into another hug and reassured him some more.

"Derek, we need to get him in the van!" Emily yelled, "it's raining hard and there's supposed to be a storm soon!"

Derek didn't know how long they'd been there, but he led Spencer back to the van. He noticed that David had jumped into the drivers side and Emily was in passenger. Spencer was shaking, from the the cold or fear he didn't know, but he took off his jacket and put it on him.

"It's okay pretty boy", he told him, "we'll be at the hospital soon".


	11. Chapter 11 - Hospital, Reunions & Fears

Chapter 11.

Everyone was at the hospital already. Aaron had decided to interrogate Brandon and Todd the next day and he and Penelope had headed to the hospital with Diana, Maeve, Ana and Dadrian. They had called JJ already to tell her what happened, but now they were calling her to tell her that they had found him. She was going to meet them there.

David pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked right in front of the ER entrance. Him and Emily got out while Derek tried to get Spencer, who had fallen asleep leaning against him to wake up.

"Hey pretty boy, we're here", he gave him a little gentle shake and Spencer grimaced, Derek smiled and shook his head.

Even after all he'd been through in the last four days he was still the same Spencer that would never wake up when he had to. Whenever they shared a hotel room he always found himself doing the exact same thing and seeing that exact same grimace. He gave him another shake,

"come kid, wake up".

Spencer groaned, not only from exhaustion, but because he hurt, everywhere. He slowly opened his eyes and, upon realizing he was up against Derek moved away from him.

"Sorry", Spencer said.

"Kid, that's the last thing I wanted to be the first thing I heard you say when we found you", Derek smiled, his eyes were bright and he was obviously happy.

Spencer smiled back before looking at the ground. The happy moment ended and Derek opened the door and stood aside so Spencer could get out.

Derek noticed the strangeness in Spencer's movements and he knew from his facial features that he was trying not to show how much pain he was in.

"Pretty boy, you don't need to hide your pain", he told him, "I can tell your hurting, in more ways than one".

Spencer looked at Derek and knew that it was true. He couldn't hide his pain from Derek, not because he was a profiler or another victim/survivor, but because he was his friend.

Derek put his arm around Spencer (in a manly, best friend way), and led him inside. Spencer was anxious when he remembered that he'd have to get examined, but he supposed that he knew the procedure inside out, it shouldn't be that bad. He knew that wasn't true and he was almost thankful that he had been unconscious last time. He wished he was now.

All those thoughts left his mind however when he heard his name shouted and saw a blur of brown hair. Arms were thrown around his neck and Spencer's arms instinctively wrapped around the person's thin waist. He knew who it was, he could smell her shampoo and her perfume. He lowered his hand to the small of her back where he could feel her skin, no one had skin that soft. The woman pulled back and smiled at him, Maeve. Spencer looked at her intently, as if he hadn't seen her in years and was trying to memorize her face all over again. He felt strangely happy now that he was with her, but she always had that affect on him.

Spencer was so happy that she was here that he hadn't even noticed his own sister standing a few feet behind her. He only noticed her when she stepped forward.

"Annie?" He used his childhood nickname for her and she broke down.

She rushed into his arms and started crying. Spencer was upset to see her cry, especially since she wasn't usually the type of person to break down.

"It's okay Annie", he said soothingly, "I'm here".

She pulled back and gently touched his face, "even your face is black and blue".

This was true, Spencer's face was bruised and so was the rest of his body.

"He will heal", Diana said.

Spencer looked and walked past his wife and sister to his mother who was standing nearby as well. When Spencer was in front of her he didn't know what to say. He had seen her only five days ago.

"My sweet Spencer", she hugged him and he hugged her back tightly as if holding onto her for dear life.

Spencer was definitely what people might call a "Mama's boy", although it wasn't excessive like people say.

"Mom", his voice cracked and he started crying again.

He just couldn't help it, it had hurt so much and he thought he would never see her or Maeve or Ana again.

When he did pull back he wiped the tears off of his face and saw that the rest of the team was there, even JJ.

"Hey Spence", JJ got up and hugged him too, next up was Aaron.

"You aren't ever staying late at the office by yourself again", he said.

Spencer smiled, that was okay with him, and Maeve too.

David didn't know what to do with himself. He had known the kid for a little over a year and he cared about him a lot. When he first returned to the BAU, he was ashamed to admit it, but he thought that Spencer was too young to be in the FBI and that he didn't belong there. Spencer was a team member though and David could tell that he was more in the team than he was even though he had been in the FBI longer. He had come to realize that the kid did belong in the BAU and he was a great asset. It had taken him a while to realize that they were family as well as colleagues, but now he felt like they were family and he was thankful to be a part of it.

He was more than happy that Spencer was back and so, he ended up coming forward for a hug too, along with Dadrian, Emily and Penelope who grabbed Spencer's face and exclaimed, "we've got our baby back!"

Everybody laughed, "and we're never letting you out of our sights again!"

The doctor had been watching the whole display and waiting until the reunion was finished before saying, "Dr. Reid, we need to do the examination to make sure you're alright".

Spencer turned to look at the doctor. Oh right, the examination. Being a doctor and a FBI Spencer knew he had to be examined, but he still didn't like it.

"It's a necessary evil", Diana said, hugging Spencer again, "do you want one of us to come with you?"

"No mom, it's okay," Spencer had never let her be at the examination.

Not when he had to get examined because of Gary Michaels or when John raped him the first time. Gideon had gone in with him the first time and he had managed to get the staff to allow Siara to stay for the second.

"Pretty boy, you shouldn't go in alone", Derek said, "I know that can be scary".

"I can't ask any of you to come in with me".

"Any of us would come if you need us to Spencer".

Spencer looked at Dadrian when he spoke, but than to Derek.

He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to for Derek to know. So, Derek went into the examination with him, staying where he couldn't see anything and just being there for his friend while they did the rape kit, made sure he didn't have any broken bones, did an x-ray to make sure his injuries didn't exceed bruises and took pictures of the marks on his body. He even stayed with him when another detective interviewed him (Erin Strauss had said that the investigation had to be taken over by another team now that he was found since it was "already going against the rules to let you work the case at all when it's so personal").

Finally it was done and Spencer was exhausted from the emotionally turmoil of everything as well as the physical pain he was in.

The doctor wanted him to stay for a few days to monitor him. He was hooked up to a heart monitor and was offered morphine, which he refused. The doctor, taking notice of his exhaustion told everyone they had to leave so he could rest. Everyone understood and they came in and said goodbye before leaving.

Maeve didn't want to leave, but she knew that her husband had to rest and she had kids at home to take care of so she kissed him on the forehead before leaving. She drove with Diana and Ana to their house.

She had set them up in the guest room. All the kids were asleep when they got in and Maeve went to their bedroom and grabbed one of his shirts and put it on, something that she did whenever he wasn't home to sleep with her.

"He's going to be alright you know", Diana said, "he's stronger than he looks".

Maeve looked to her in the doorway to their room.

"I know, but there's only so much someone can take before they break".

Diana came in and sat beside her.

"Yes, but I know he can survive this because of one thing".

"What's that?"

"Hope".

Maeve shook her head, "we've always had hope Diana, but it's-"

She cut her off, "No Maeve, Hope".

Diana gestured at the necklace around her neck. It was a necklace that had a couple strands of Hope's hair in it, along with a picture of her. Spencer had one too that he wore under his shirt everyday.

"What's Hope got to do with Spencer surviving this?"

"There's nothing like losing a child and yet he did, you both did. If you can survive that, you can survive anything because _nothing, absolutely nothing _is as painful as losing a child, especially the way you two did".

Maeve's heart broke for her mother-in-law because she had lost children too, in the same way, but Maeve also couldn't stop worrying, especially since Spencer had gotten addicted to Dilaudid...

"Diana", Maeve hesitated, Diana didn't know, "there's something I need to tell you".

"What's that baby?" Maeve's heart broke even more. Diana always called her children baby and she thought of Maeve as one of her own.

"Well, you know about Spencer being kidnapped last year and you know most of the story behind the man that did it, but the man that took him also drugged him with Dilaudid and after that Spencer started doing that drug and he did-"

"Yes, I know", Diana said as Maeve kept talking.

"and a half, wait what?" Maeve turned to Diana in surprise.

"I knew all about the addiction Maeve and I know he has been clean for almost a year and a half", she said smiling.

She wasn't happy that her baby had been forced into an addiction, but she was proud of him for becoming clean.

"How? He said he hadn't told you".

"He hasn't, but a mother always knows".

"Well, I'm worried that he might go back to it again because of this".

"He won't relapse Maeve", she assured her.

"How to you know that?" Maeve asked, her voice cracked and she covered her mouth and blinked hard trying not to cry.

"Because we made a mistake with Tobias that we won't make again", Ana said.

She had been standing in the doorway since Maeve had said that she was worried he'd relapse. She knew about the addiction, Spencer hadn't told her, but like their mother he didn't have too. It's not just a mother that always knows.

Ana came in and sat on the other side of Maeve.

"When Tobias happened I think we all just thought that he'd been through so much already, things that were worse that we just assumed he was okay. We assumed that he didn't need help, especially when he returned to work so fast, but that was wrong for us to think", Ana was upset at herself because she'd thought this too, "Spencer had been through worse, but Tobias Hankel gave him something nobody else has, a way to numb the pain completely and we left him alone in that, we didn't help him. Even when he started doing Dilaudid we didn't really help him, his team didn't, I couldn't do much being so far away and you were pregnant with Elizabeth".

"It's not an excuse!" Maeve had gotten up from the bed, "we should have helped him!"

"Yes, we should have, but we didn't and he still got clean by himself-"

"So what?! Let's just see if he relapses and then let him get clean himself!?"

"Of course not Maeve, he won't relapse again because we won't make the same mistake again. We will not leave him alone with the pain he's feeling".

Maeve tried calming herself down with Ana's words, but she couldn't. Diana saw this and stood up and hugged her.

"We won't make him feel like he's the only one in the room again, we won't let him push us away and if he does relapse we won't just let him get clean by himself".

"Do you really think he'll be okay?" Maeve asked Diana.

"Yes, I do, and your marriage will be too", Diana answered.

"What if he gives up on everything, including me?"

"Why would you think that Maeve?"

"Well, last time it was hard", she was referring to eleven years ago, "he felt bad about not being able to be intimate with me past holding his hand or kissing his forehead. He felt like he wasn't enough for me, I don't want him to feel that way again and so many times he said 'you'd be better with someone who isn't as damaged and broken'."

"Yes, and you assured him then and you'll assure him now".

"The only way Spencer would give up was if you gave up on him", Ana said.

"I'd never give up on him".

"Then you've got nothing to worry about", Diana hugged her one more time before heading to bed, Ana did the same and followed suit.

Spencer fell asleep right away once everybody left, but he didn't stay asleep long. He woke up from a nightmare and found himself in a dark room, the basement? No, there was a beeping. The hospital? He felt around for the caller button and once he found it he pressed it and waited for a nurse.

The nurse came and turned on the light.

"Is something wrong Dr. Reid", she asked.

"I'd like the light left on please", he said, not caring about how pathetic she thought he sounded.

"We usually turn them off to reserve energy-"

"Yes, but I'm requesting on because I'm Scotophobic".

"Oh... I'll leave it on for you for tonight", she said before leaving.

Spencer lay back down, but found that he couldn't get back to sleep.

He was afraid of being back in that basement again. He felt the all too familiar itch in his antecubital space and he groaned. It had begun, the feeling of craving the drug that he'd inject into his veins. He had felt the cravings in the basement, but he had hoped that once he was free they'd be gone. As he had expected, he was wrong. He itched his arm in spite of knowing that wouldn't help.

'Would it be relapsing if I asked them to give me some morphine?'

'Don't even think about it! You've got a family to think about! It won't really help you anyways and you know it, it just makes it worse in the end'.

'But it helps in the meantime'.

"Spencer what's wrong with you?! How could you do this to us!"

Spencer groaned again as his subconscious let the memory fill his mind.

It had been in mid June, almost a year and a half ago and Gideon had been gone for a few weeks.

After Gideon left Spencer's addiction had gotten worse and he was refusing help. Finally Spencer's little sister had had enough.

Samara had been 15 years old at the time. She'd been getting suspicious of her brother so she decided one night that she'd follow him when he went for a walk. Since Tobias Hankel Spencer had been acting different and Sam didn't like it. In fact, it was scaring her. Spencer had always been one to go on long midnight walks, but if he took money he took only a little bit of change, never his whole wallet. So, when she noticed him pick up his wallet she followed him.

Spencer took an hour long walk to the other end of town. The bad end of town that she'd never been to before.

He went up to an apartment building that didn't look particularly nice.

'This place looks like it should be condemned', was what she had thought when she saw it.

She saw him get buzzed in to the apartment building and she waited on a bench outside the building. When a few guys came up to her and started saying bad things to her and started grabbing her she screamed and called for him. She knew he probably wouldn't hear her, but she had gotten lucky because he had and he came flying out of the building in a matter of minutes.

"Get off of her!" He had yelled and a fight started between them.

Spencer had managed to fight off two of the guys, but then a third got him from behind and pulled a knife out, holding it to his throat.

"After I slit your throat I'm gonna fuck your little girlfriend here", the man had said.

"Hey!" Sam heard a woman yell and looked over to see a woman coming towards them.

"Let him go, he's one of my best costumers and he's FBI", she said, "we don't need you to kill him and have FBI sniffing around. Plus I'll lose money, and I don't like losing money".

The woman was intimidating and the man let Spencer go, pushing him to the ground.

"You better not bring hot stuff like that around here again or I'll just beat you senseless and than take her".

The man left and Spencer got up.

"I was handling it fine", he had said to the lady.

"It didn't look like you were handling it at all hot stuff", she said back to him.

The woman looked over at her, "why would you bring a baby with you anyway?"

"I didn't!"

Sam knelt down and picked something up. It had fallen out of Spencer's pocket during the struggle.

"Spence, what's this?" She asked.

"Sure looks like you did".

Spencer glared at the lady before going over to Sam, grabbing the bottles out of her hand, pocketing them then grabbing her wrist and lead her away from there.

"See you soon Honey!" The woman called after him.

They had walked home in silence. Spencer didn't let go of her wrist and didn't say a word either. Sam didn't know what to say.

When they got in Spencer had thrown his wallet, which Sam noticed looked lighter and went upstairs ignoring a confused and worried Maeve's questions. Sam didn't say anything.

Within moments Spencer came back downstairs, Sam realized he wasn't wearing his sweater, "Maeve I'd like to talk to her alone".

"Spencer whatever it is I should know-"

"Maeve please, I'd like to talk to my sister alone!"

Maeve looked like she was going to argue back, but she thought better of it. She knew the kids hated hearing them yelling at each other, which seemed to be happening more often during the last few months.

When Spencer heard Maeve close the door to their room he snapped at Sam.

"What the fuck Samara!?" He raised his voice, but tried not to yell.

Sam was dumbfounded. Spencer had never swore at her and he never called her Samara.

"I wanted to see where you've been going", she answered when she recovered from the shock.

"It's not any of your business where I've been going Samara! I'm the guardian, not you! I take care of you, not the other way around!"

"Well lately you haven't been taking care of us or yourself!" She yelled.

"Are you fucking kidding?! I've always taken care of you!"

"No! My brother took care of me!" She said as she ran upstairs, she turned back and yelled, "you haven't been you ever since that psycho kidnapped you!"

She continued upstairs and Spencer followed her. She ran into her brothers and sister-in-laws bedroom. Maeve was just about to come down to calm them down when Sam pushed by. Sam grabbed Spencer's sweater and took the bottles out of his pockets.

"What the fuck is this, huh _Spencer_?!"

"Sam-" Spencer started.

"No!" She yelled, "Spencer what's wrong with you?! How could you do this to us!"

She held the bottles up before throwing them on the bed. She then ran past Spencer and into her room, slamming the door behind her. Spencer heard it lock. He turned to Maeve who had picked up the bottles.

"Mae-"

"No", she said putting them down, "we'll talk about this later".

She then turned and went into the bathroom and started the shower.

After a few minutes Spencer went to see Sam, but when he went to knock on her door he heard her crying. She was crying hard and loud, and Spencer listened. He listened to her cry for a long time and it killed him.

When Maeve came out and saw him sitting against her bedroom door she didn't say anything. She just lay down and waited for him to come to bed. He didn't though, he wanted to wait until Sam stopped crying so he could talk to her, but she didn't stop and he ended up falling asleep outside her door.

That was where he was in the morning when she got up and opened her door. He startled awake and after all the usual morning stuff, breakfast, getting everyone ready for school and getting Nadine to drive the kids to school (except for Sarah who was only 3 years old at the time), they had a talk. Spencer kept her home for the day, which he had off and they talked about everything and nothing. They talked about what happened and Sam told him how she felt.

That was when he became completely committed to staying clean and whenever he had a craving the words from that talk that Spencer hears the most are,

"I'm scared for you Spencer. I miss my brother and I want him back".

Spencer remembered those words and the last thought he had before falling asleep,

'I love my sister and I love my family. I'm not going anywhere'.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Good

Chapter 12.

_(Hey everyone, I'm sorry for taking so long to reply. I've just been very busy with work and I also use my friends laptop since mine's broken, but hers has been acting up lately too. This is the next chapter in my CM fanfic, it's not eventful, just Spencer getting visitors in the hospital. It's to show the good people in his life. We see the team (except JJ) and Maeve, Ana, Diana, Tate and little SJ. We don't see his own children in this chapter, but you'll meet them soon! I promise I won't take so long to update again!_

It was about 8am when Spencer woke up. He hadn't gotten a good nights sleep, but he hadn't exactly expected too. The nurse came in to check his heart and blood pressure before bringing him his breakfast and leaving, barely saying a word.

"I don't like her", Maeve said from the doorway.

Spencer smiled when he saw her. She came into the room and went over to Spencer and kissed him on the forehead. She wanted to kiss him silly, she wanted him to hold her as close as possible, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to do that for a while. They had been through this before after all and she knew that it'd take time for him to be able to be intimate with her again. As much as she wanted him she understood and she knew that true love, like theirs was more than just being physically. So, she'd wait and be patient and stay by his side the way she had for the last twelve years and the way she would for the rest of her life.

"She just doesn't know what to say," Spencer said, those were the words his mother had told him years ago.

"So, she should say nothing?"

"No, but I don't care what she has to say anyway", he smiled at her, "I only care about you, and what you've got to say right now".

Maeve smiled back at him, "I've got a million things to say to you, I just don't know where to start".

She had sat beside him in the chair beside his bed and reached out for his hand. Was holding his hand still okay? She was happy when he reached for her hand back and when their hands touched she could swear she felt electricity, but it was always like that so she wasn't exactly surprised. She had just been longing for that feeling for the past five days.

"I missed you, I love you, and if you ever stay late in the office by yourself again you'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life, or the rest of mine".

"Well then, I guess the rules and consequences have been set".

"Yes, and they're in stone".

Spencer couldn't help smiling even though he was in so much physically and mental pain he was just happy to be here with Maeve. He loved her more than he could possibly say and being with her, her hand in his and her voice in his ears seemed to be able to make everything better. They had gotten married twelve years ago and many people said that they were too young, that they didn't know what love was and that it would never last, but they had proved everybody wrong. They loved each other, they were soul mates and they were going to be together for ever. They had made a vow that they'd take each other until death for richer and poorer, sickness and health and for better and for worse. In this case, it was through the worse, but they loved each other and they were going to have and hold each other through it all, just like they had vowed.

"I missed you too Mae, and I love you too", Spencer said, "I don't think I would've survived those days with them if it wasn't for you, you pulled me through".

Maeve felt like crying, but not tears of sadness, tears of joy. She had her husband back, her husband was alive and even though she knew it would take some time for things to go back to the way it was she knew that it would.

She leaned forward again and kissed his forehead, "I was so afraid that you were going to die Spence, I thought you were going to leave me, leave us".

"Nothing could ever make me leave you Mae".

"Spence, you aren't invincible".

"Maybe not, but when it comes to you and the kids, I'm pretty damn close".

"Don't go getting a big head Spencer".

Spencer looked away from Maeve to the doorway where his sister was standing.

"Hey Annie", Spencer smiled at her.

He felt like he hadn't seen her in forever, but before last night he'd seen her a month ago at her wedding when he walked her down the aisle.

She rushed over to his other side and gave him a hug, as much as she could in the position he was in, and a kiss on his forehead the way Maeve did.

"I was so worried for you, I was afraid that I'd lose you", her voice broke halfway through and Spencer's heart hurt hearing her like that.

"Please Annie, don't start crying again. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere".

"You're right, you aren't because you are never staying late at the office again".

"Yeah, I've heard", Spencer rolled his eyes in an exaggerated way and smiled.

Ana smiled back at him, "Tate and Spencer Junior are coming down".

"Oh, they don't have to", Spencer said, he didn't want Tate to take time off work for him.

He already didn't like how Ana, Maeve and Dadrian were.

"Don't be silly Spencer, we're family and I know what you're thinking, but a little time off work to be with you after what you just went through is nothing".

"Fine, but if they're coming down _SJ _better be staying for more than a couple days. A year and seven months old and I've only spent nine and a half days with him".

"Hey Spence, if you want to take him for a week or two you can go right ahead", Ana said smiling.

"Yeah, I don't think so", Maeve was trying to suppress her laughter, "I already have six children to watch, three of them under the age of seven, I don't need an extra one".

"Oh, come on Maeve, they can't be that bad", Spencer looked at his wife incredulously.

"Says the one who's barely ever home to see how bad they can be".

"I don't know how you do it with six children Maeve", Ana said, "I've only got one and I feel like I'm pulling my hair out".

The next few hours flew by with just casual conversation. They talked about the kids and Spencer and Maeve updated Ana on the latest things with the kids. They talked about Sam and her boyfriend, Mike who Spencer personally hated with a passion, they talked about how Bianca was liking her first year of high school, how Aiden had made the basketball team at school and how the first game of the tournament starting on Saturday (which Spencer was so grateful he was free for, maybe he'd be out of the hospital by then). They talked about Ben and how his teacher had called and set up a meeting with them to talk about Ben skipping a couple grades (something that Spencer wasn't happy about at all), they talked about Sarah and how she was just like her Aunt and her father, they talked about Elizabeth and how her birthday was on Friday. They also talked about SJ and how "he runs like the wind" and Ana "can barely keep up with him". Diana and Dadrian got there by that point and Diana mentioned how Spencer had been the exact same way and how little SJ was definitely living up to his namesake. They just talked about the good things, which Spencer was thankful for. He wanted to think about the good right now, he knew he'd have to feel the bad, but for the moment he just wanted to focus on the good things that would give him a reason to survive the bad.

It was a little after 10am when Tate arrived at the hospital with SJ.

Tate was a handsome man, Spencer thought he looked a lot like Derek except his skin was darker and he had hair that always made everybody think of Michael Jackson's hair before his Bad album.

Little SJ was only a year and seven months old. He was a little lighter than Derek, and he had little hair. He was about 2"5' and 23 pounds. He was seven months older than Maeve and Spencer's youngest, but he was about the same size. The two toddlers always got along during the time they were together even though they didn't see each other a lot. Diana always said that they were a lot like Ana and Spencer, just with less of an age difference.

SJ got excited when he saw Spencer. He reached out for him and starting saying "uncle, uncle!" over and over again until Tate put him down beside Spencer on the hospital bed.

"Hey SJ, how's my favourite nephew doing?"

SJ laughed and clapped, happy to see his uncle.

"He's your only nephew Spence", Ana laughed.

Spencer smiled, "and if he wasn't he'd still be my favourite".

"Hey Spencer", Tate said, sitting down in another chair that was beside Ana.

Diana and Maeve were sitting on the other side of Spencer, Maeve was still holding his hand.

"Hey Tate, how did you like taking care of SJ by yourself?"

Tate laughed, "great, he was fantastic", he said as he sent Spencer a look that clearly said 'I hate being Mr. Mom'.

Diana, Maeve, Ana and Tate and of course, baby SJ sat with Spencer all day. Only leaving to get themselves, and Spencer lunch.

After a couple more hours everybody left so that Spencer could rest.

The team stopped by to see him and had dinner with him. Thankfully Penelope brought him something edible instead of the disgusting hospital food.

"Hey Reid", Aaron said as they all filed in.

"Hey Hotch".

"How's our baby doing?" Penelope asked, running forward to give him a hug.

"Come on baby girl, don't crowd our pretty boy".

Spencer looked up at Derek, he was happy to see him above everyone else. Derek and him had become best friends over the six years that they worked together, which Spencer sometimes couldn't believe since Derek was the jock, ladies man, quarterback type and he was just "the nerd". Spencer couldn't believe he was friends with someone that was like the people that had tortured him at school, but there was a difference between them and him, Derek had a heart. He wasn't a monster like the people that tortured him at school.

"Hey", Spencer felt a little awkward since Derek had come into every exam and interrogation with him, Derek could sense his anxiety.

"Don't think like that pretty boy", he told him, "I know how you feel, but it's just the thoughts of PTSD. It's not the truth".

Spencer nodded, everybody had sat around him.

Derek was closest on his right with Emily and David, and Penelope was closest on his left with Aaron and Jordan.

"JJ's going to come see you tomorrow", Emily said, "she wanted to come see you right away, but you know, Henry".

Spencer understood, after all he'd been through the baby thing six times now. Samara, Hope, Aiden, Ben, Sarah and Elizabeth, seven if you include his sister Sarah who he helped his mother take care of before she lost her mind.

Spencer knew he had to talk to them about everything. Everybody was looking at him, not pressuring him, but he could tell they really wanted to talk to him about everything so he decided not to make them wait.

"Okay so, I know I lied and kept secrets from all of you and I know you probably all hate me now, but-", he started, but Derek cut him off right away.

"Don't think like that man, we don't hate you", he said, "we're a little confused as to why you lied to us and kept secrets, and honestly I was a little angry, but that doesn't mean we hate you. We're family, we could never hate you pretty boy".

"I understand why you'd be a little angry with me, I'd understand if you completely hated me and never wanted to talk to me again, but please believe me when I say that I had my reasons and they made sense to me at the time".

"What were those reasons?" Aaron asked.

Spencer turned to look at him, then around the room at his team before answering.

"At first it was because I didn't trust any of you, and I was also afraid that you wouldn't accept me if you knew I was the son of a serial rapist. Part of it was also that I figured that with the fact of me being only 21 years old, that if you knew I was married and had three, or two children that you'd think of me more as some punk kid", Aaron looked over at Derek.

Derek and Spencer didn't get off on the right foot when he first started at the BAU. In fact, Derek called Spencer a punk kid that he didn't want to have to babysit. Derek felt guilty when he remember this, even more so when he thought about the fact that it had taken him almost three years to take Spencer seriously and accept him as a part of the team.

"I'm sorry kid, that was partially my fault", Derek said, "I didn't make you feel like a part of the family and I should have. It's no wonder why you didn't feel like you should tell us-".

"Along with the fact that you also thought I did nothing, but watch Star Trek and other stereotypical things", Spencer cut him off.

They were looking at each other, Derek looked ashamed and Spencer couldn't help feeling angry.

"You always have thought of me as the stereotypical nerd, the loser that you would've-".

"Hey man, stop right there. I don't think of you as a loser-".

"But you did consider me incompetent in the BAU for nearly three years, and then when it comes to women you felt I was incompetent-".

"I just never saw your game and never knew you had a girlfriend, never mind a wife-".

"You never even asked Morgan", Spencer cut him off once again, "none of you did".

Spencer looked around at his team. They felt ashamed, especially Derek because the truth was that none of them had even thought about asking him if he had a girlfriend. They all just assumed he didn't because he was socially awkward, especially around women.

"You're right Reid, we didn't ask", Aaron said, "we didn't even think about the fact that you might have a family".

Spencer let out a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He couldn't deny that he'd felt angry with his team for never asking about his family and his life outside the BAU.

"No Hotch, it was fine to think I wouldn't have a family, but you never even asked if I had a girlfriend and that has always made me feel like you thought I was incompetent. Just like everybody always thinks of me".

"We don't think of you like that", David said.

"Rossi, even you thought when you came back that I was too young for the BAU".

"Yes, I did, but you proved me wrong".

"Just like you proved me wrong", Derek said.

Spencer smiled, he loved proving people wrong about him.

"We're family Reid and we will always be even now when we learn that you've got a secret family of your own", Emily was sincere, she loved Spencer.

He was one of the people that she was closest to on the team.

"That just makes our BAU family even bigger", Aaron smiled.

He was happy to have his team back together again, but they were more than just his agents. They were family and now that they knew Spencer's secret it would only make them closer. They would really get to know him now and they couldn't wait to get to know his family better, they wanted to know everything.

"Tell us about your family", Emily said.

"What do you want to know? You know about my mother-".

"We know she's schizophrenic, we don't know much else. Tell us about how she was before her illness".

"Well, she was schizophrenic before she had me, but it didn't start getting severe the way it is now until I was 6 years old, she was 28 years old-".

"How old was everybody else?" Derek asked.

"Ana was 11 years old, Siara was 9 years old and Sara was just 21 months old, she was only a toddler so she didn't really know what was going on".

"But you three did?"

"Yes, we noticed and it scared us, Siara and I more so than Ana. The only time we had noticed her behave like that was when she went off her medication when she was pregnant with Sara, before her schizophrenia got worse though she'd take us on all sorts of adventures. We'd go swimming, rock climbing and hiking; looking back now I think she was just trying to keep us out of the house, away from _him_".

"Your father?"

"Yes, although I don't even call him that. He wasn't exactly a fatherly man, quite the opposite actually", Spencer looked away from Emily to his hands.

Spencer had known that they'd find out about his father, but he was afraid about what they'd think even now after what had been previously said.

"Reid, what your father did to you and the others was terrible, but it wasn't your fault and you've got no reason to be ashamed", Derek said.

"My father said it was genetic. It was 'in our blood to kill' and that 'women deserved it for being whores and sluts', but I knew that wasn't true. I knew it was wrong, but than he started hurting Ana and Siara and he said that everything he did was my fault-".

"It wasn't pretty boy, there's no way it could be your fault".

"I know that now, but it took a long time for me to convince myself of that. I guess I knew rationally that it wasn't, but in my heart I still felt like it was my fault".

"Normal victim thoughts from being abused like that, but those thoughts aren't true. They're just what you've been forced into believing".

"I know, and I don't believe those lies anymore. I used to be afraid that Ana and Siara blamed me, but they didn't. Ana and I were very close, even when he started abusing her. We'd listen to music all the time, especially when I went to high school. I'd come home from a day of Hell and we'd listen to Michael Jackson's Thriller and Bad albums for hours. Our favorite was Bad, Ana got her first MJ CD, Bad when she was 10 years old. In fact, when I was 10 years old she took me to get his Dangerous CD. She said it was for my birthday, but my birthday had past and she'd already gotten me a present. I loved it".

"So you and Ana would jam to MJ? That isn't something I can picture", Derek laughed.

Spencer smiled, "MJ is one of my favorites".

"I thought Mozart and Beethoven were your favorites?" Emily asked.

"They are, but so is MJ".

The team laughed at the look on Spencer's face and the way he answered her question. They could tell that he obviously loved his sister very much, but they found it funny thinking off Spencer Reid as a Michael Jackson fan.

"He's classic", he said smiling at them, loving the light mood of the room.

"Tell us about Siara", Aaron said.

"Well, Siara was great too, but she was more withdrawn after everything with dad. She didn't blame me or anything she just- I don't know... I guess she just wanted to be alone".

Noticed the depressing tone in Spencer's voice when talking of his other sister Emily decided to ask him about her daughter, Bianca.

"She had a daughter, right? And you've got custody of her?"

"Yes, Bianca", Spencer's face lit up again when talking about his niece, the one he had raised as his own daughter for the last nine years.

"Bianca is great, she just started her first year of high school and she's on the cheer leading team with Sam-" and he was off.

Spencer started talking all about his niece and his little sister. He went on and on until the team asked him about his children.

"and even though she can be moody sometimes and push people away she's still amazing and not as hard as people think-", he was talking about Sam.

"How about the kids?" David cut in.

"Right, there are four others, and Hope", Spencer sounded happy, but everybody noticed the pain in the last two words.

Hope was his oldest, or who should've been his oldest, she was the one that was murdered when she was 3 years old. Spencer and Maeve were 19 years old.

"Aiden is 10 years old, he's in 4th grade and he's on the basketball team at his school. Ben is 6 years old and he's in his 1st year of elementary school. Sarah is 5 years old and she's in kindergarten, she's just like her Aunt Sara", there it was again, the hint of pain through the happiness at the mention of another loved one that was lost so tragically.

Sarah was Spencer's other little sister that was murdered when she was 5 years old. He had been 10 years old and even though the death of his sister hurt him a lot, it was what put their father away, and Gary Michaels.

"- she loves hiking and all the other things that Sara did. Elizabeth's birthday is on Friday, I hope I'm out of here by then. It's her 1st birthday".

Spencer continued talking about his children and after going on and on about them, he talked about Maeve to and the team could see how much he really loved her.

"-people said we were too young, that we didn't know what love was and that we wouldn't make it, but we have and I love her more everyday. Even after all the things I've put her through she's still here and I can't believe how lucky I am".

"I wish I could find love like that", Emily said smiling at him.

She loved that her friend was so happy in love and everyone understood now why Spencer hadn't really been interested in any women. They had begun thinking that maybe he wasn't into women, there wouldn't have been anything wrong with that, but it wasn't the case. Spencer was just in love. Aaron, Derek and Penelope couldn't help, but wonder about the Lila Archer incident, did Maeve know? They decided that right now, wasn't the time to ask.

"It's not as easy as you may think. Mae and I have had our ups and downs, especially since I started at the BAU, but we have always made it through everything together", Spencer paused, "and we'll make it through this too".

The team couldn't help, but notice the upward inflection at the end of the sentence.

"You will Junior G man", Penelope told him, she had been beaming since walking to the room.

She was so happy to have him back and her fine furry friends back together again.

Everybody was happy to have Spencer back and Spencer was happy to be back. He loved his family and his team. His team felt like a second family to him, but now it wasn't like that. They were one big family, he knew that now and he wished it had been like that from the beginning. He couldn't wait to go home and see his children, he missed them and they had been what he had thought of when he was in that basement waiting. They were also what he was thinking about now, they were the best things in his life. They were the good, along with their mother and his team, and of course the rest of his family, in his life. That was what he wanted to focus on, what he wanted to remember. He knew he couldn't just forget what happened, but he also knew that he couldn't forget the good stuff, he wouldn't.

He wouldn't forget, he wouldn't push them away, he wouldn't give up, he definitely wouldn't relapse and he wouldn't let the bad in his life defeat him.

It was like he had told Dadrian eight years ago, he's "not going to crawl under a rock and hide, not when I'm lucky enough to be alive".

This was another bad thing in Spencer's life, another thing to keep score of, but he was going to use it. He was going to let it make him a better profiler and a better person, a better husband and a better father.

Spencer wasn't going to give up, he wasn't going to let them win.

Spencer would survive the bad, because of the good.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Bad

Criminal Minds Fanfiction.

Chapter 13.

_(I know I said there would be no more sexual assault scenes, but this just came up and I realized that it's important to show the pain Spencer has been through before. I'm sorry! Don't read it if it'll trigger you)._

That night, November 13th, 2008 Spencer had the worst nightmares. He dreamt of the past events, not the recent ones. The first nightmare was of when he was 12 years old.

It had been June 3rd, 1994 and he had been in the library after school.

"_Hey Spencer", Spencer was sitting in the corner of the library against the wall, his nose in a book that he was study as final exams were coming up._

_He looked up when he heard her voice, her name was Harper Hillman._

"_Hi Harper", he replied shyly, so quiet that she barely heard him._

"_I've got a message from Alexa", she smiled and leaned down so only the two of them heard, "she wants to meet you behind the field house"._

"_Really?" _

"_Yes, really and I can see why, you're cute"._

_Spencer looked back to his book, his face flushed._

"_You should hurry up though, she won't wait long"._

_With that she got up and left, leaving a very flustered, innocent 12 year old boy behind._

_Spencer backed up his things quickly and headed to the field house. When he got there and walked around it to the back he realized it was a trap. He saw Alexa and the entire football team there. He turned quickly and tried to run, but he knew he didn't really stand a chance. He should have known that they weren't going to leave him alone. This was probably one of many last beatings before graduation._

_They dragged him to the goal post with him kicking and screaming than the biggest guy on the football team, John Thomas reached down, Spencer thought he was going to punch him, but than he reached for his sweater._

"_No!" Everybody laughed, Spencer couldn't believe what was happening._

_They weren't going to hurt him like Gary had, were they? It had been a little over two and a half years since his father and Gary had gone to jail, this couldn't be happening again, not like this. _

_Spencer fought harder, but being only 12 years old and having everybody else be 18 years old, it was too hard, it was impossible. He never had a chance. _

_He found himself tied to the goal post, rope was tied around his wrist, neck, torso and legs. He was terrified, he was shaking and begging somebody to help him, but they didn't. They just watched, laughed and once they got bored, left._

_John Thomas stayed, he stayed until the last person left and than grabbed Spencer's scatted clothing and untied him. Spencer couldn't help the fact that he was crying and he really didn't care at that point. If John was going to laugh at him or beat him then fine, he could handle it. Just a couple more weeks, right? _

_But John wasn't going to laugh or beat him. What he was going to do was much worse._

"_Give me my clothes please, John?" Spencer tried keeping himself covered up as much as he could as he reached his hand out for his clothing._

_John looked at Spencer than his hand, than his own, which held the kids clothing. Spencer watched in dread and fear as John threw his clothing off to the side than advanced on him. He stepped away,_

_'this can't be happening again', he thought._

_Fresh tears started running down his face, "please, John, don't-"_

_John lurched forward and grabbed him by his upper arms before slamming him against the goal post and than, grabbing his arms again, throwing him to the ground. Spencer looked up and tried defending himself, but John stripped himself and than got on top of him. Spencer felt his erection against him and started screaming, he was terrified, beyond terrified really. There wasn't a word in the dictionary to describe what he was feeling. _

_Spencer had thought when his father and Gary went to prison that he'd never feel this kind of fear and pain again, but he was wrong and he couldn't believe it._

_John, 18 years old grabbed his face and kissed it, his cheeks than his lips. He shoved his tongue into the 12 year old boys mouth and investigated every part of it. After what felt like hours he pulled away and Spencer moved his head to the side, trying to get some air, clean air that wasn't tainted with his assailants disgusting breathe. Instead of listening to the cries and pleas of the child under him and stopping, John just went on to his ear where he licked and bit before moving to his neck. John just kept going lower on his body, licking, kissing, biting and than when he was sick of waiting, when he couldn't resist the monstrous desire to take a child, he moved back up to Spencer's lips, kissed him and then slammed into him._

_Spencer let out a cry of pain like no other. He remembered how much it hurt, he felt the burn and the blood and it got worse with each thrust. He cried and cried, begged him to stop, but his cries and pleas had no effect on him. _

_Finally, John ejaculated inside of him and moved off of him to lay beside him. _

_After a couple short moments Spencer got up, grabbed his clothing, put on his jeans and his shirt and ran. He didn't bother to put on his socks, underwear or his sweater, he didn't even bother to take his bike lock when he unlocked his bike. He just jumped onto his bike and pedalled home. _

_He just wanted to get home._

Spencer woke up in a cold sweat from this nightmare. He called a nurse, thankfully it was a different one from before and got her to turn the light on since he was still attached to unnecessary wires. She got him a drink and asked if he needed to see a doctor, but he declined and thanked her and she left, saying she'd check in before she at the end of her shift.

He lied back down and tried taking deep breathes to calm himself, but he found he couldn't. After what felt like hours however, he fell back asleep and was plagued by another nightmare.

It was June 19th 1998, it was a strangely cool night that night and Spencer remembered every detail clearly.

He had been in the library studying, but when the library closed at 11pm he packed up his things and said goodbye to the librarian before leaving.

He remembered going to Starbucks, he remembered the familiar faces he saw on the street that night, but what he remembered most was what happened when he stepped into that ally. He had used the ally as a short cut all the time, but this night was different because _he_, was waiting for him with_ them_.

"_There he is, we hoped you'd follow your routine. I've been following you for the last month", Spencer heard the voice before he saw any of them._

_He turned around slowly and saw him, John. _

"_Stay away from me John, do you want to go to prison again?" Spencer was annoyed, why couldn't John just leave him alone? _

_Spencer was confident that he could take John by himself, but he hadn't seen the other men yet._

"_Don't be like that Spencey, you're being rude in front of our new friends", John smiled, and Spencer's blood ran cold as he looked around him._

_There were two more of them, two more men that were hiding in the shadows than stalked forward slowly, as if he was a sheep and they were Border Collies herding him._

"_What did I tell you boys? Isn't he a looker?"_

"_Yes, he is John, I thought you were over exaggerating, but I don't think so now", Spencer looked at the man that was talking. _

_His name was Michael and he had that look, that look that Spencer recognized all too well._

"_It's still hard to tell with all those clothes on though", he smiled wickedly and that was when it started._

_It happened all at once .John lunged at him, Spencer braced himself, taking out a switchblade that was in his pocket, planning on using it to fight back, but somebody grabbed him from behind getting him in a choke hold and putting a gun to the side of his head._

"_Put it down", the unfamiliar voice said._

_There was more than three of them, someone or some others had been behind him, hiding in the shadows like the others. _

_Spencer reluctantly obeyed and dropped the knife, John stopped and picked it up before grabbing Spencer by the throat and punching him in the face. The man, Todd that had had him in a choke hold let go of him and John grabbed his upper arms and pushed him down to the ground. _

_Spencer looked up at his attackers than looked around, there was one more man that he saw other than the other four. _

_Spencer went to get up, but John leaned down and punched him again before grabbing his hair at the front of his head and slamming his head back, into the pavement of the ally under them. Spencer was momentarily stunned and John pulled him up, getting him in a choke hold again and whispered huskily in his ear,_

"_I told you you could be my whore, your wife wouldn't have even had to know. What do you say Spence? Do you want to reconsider my offer?"_

_John kissed his ear and used his other hand to pull Spencer closer against him so that he could feel his erection against him from behind. _

"_We could go to my place and the six of us could have some fun", Spencer cringed when he felt John's tongue against him._

"_I'd rather die", he replied, his voice full of defiance and hatred. _

_John growled and pushed him away from him, Michael caught him and turned him around so he was facing John. Spencer could feel Michael's erection pressed against him also and it made him feel sick to his stomach. Not as sick as it did when John grabbed his face and forced his lips on his own. John kissed him with a force that he was sure would bruise and he felt even more disgusted when John forced his tongue in and devoured his mouth. Spencer struggled, but Michael had his arm around his neck and two other people were holding both of his arms. When John finally pulled away he was panting and his eyes were full of lust. John ran his hands from Spencer's chest to his pants and put his fingers just inside the waist band._

_He then leaned forward again and kissed him for only a few seconds before saying against his lips, "let's take the rest of these clothes off"._

_Spencer continued to struggle, but Michael pulled off his jacket and when Spencer tried moving away from him he found himself against John again, who just held onto him as if he was embracing him, rubbing his erection against him, panting in Spencer's ear loudly and causing him to shiver, and despite himself, sob._

_Michael had grabbed his arms and tied them behind his back with what felt like some sort of wire, he tied them so tight that Spencer was sure his wrist were going to start bleeding with how much he tried struggling out of it. It was no use however, Michael had tied them very tight and Spencer had a thought that he knew was true and it scared him, this wasn't Michael's first time raping someone either._

_Michael took over holding Spencer again from the back and John started on his belt._

"_John please, don't do this," Spencer was terrified by this point and he could barely hold back his tears or the sound of fear in his voice._

"_I told you we could do this the easy way, but you refused. You want to accept the offer? One last chance, get down on your knees and suck me"._

_Spencer shook his head, he would never submit to these men, he'd never submit to anybody._

_John grabbed his face roughly and forced him to look at him, "I'll say it one more time Spencer, get down on your knees and suck me, then we can go to my house and you'll be our whore. You can come over every day, we can meet at secret places at lunch, do all the things that I know you'd love to do. It'd be so good Spencer, I know you want it, just say yes"._

"_No!" Spencer pulled his face away, "I will never be your 'whore', I don't want to be and I don't want this! I don't love this at all! You're a sociopath! All of you are! What you're doing is sexual assault and you're going back to prison for it John, along with your sick, twisted friends!"_

_John's eyes went cold, Spencer could tell that he had had his last chance and now what happened next would be merciless, but he'd survive it. _

_That's what he believed until John showed him a knife. It wasn't his switchblade, it was longer, sharper and looked brand new, and expensive. _

"_I bought this just for you Spencer, you see this time, you aren't getting away". _

_The fear Spencer felt multiplied tenfold and he gulped before sobs broke out of his chest. He couldn't hold it back anymore, they were going to kill him._

"_Please, John don't do this, please!" He begged, tears falling down his face._

"_Too late Spencer, I offered you your life and you rejected it. It's over". _

_Michael let go of him and he fell to the ground, he tried getting up, but John grabbed a fistful of his hair and held him down. With his other hand he unbuckled his own pants than when his erection was exposed he put it in front of Spencer's mouth._

"_Suck me", he commanded, he pulled Spencer's head back when he shook his head, "I'm not asking"._

_He shoved his entire length into his mouth and down his throat. Spencer gagged and sobbed around him, tears falling faster as he realized his worst nightmare was coming true. He was being raped, again. _

"_Fuck that's good", John moaned, thrusting hard and fast into Spencer's mouth._

_He didn't relent even as the man sobbed, cried and choked around him. Just as he was nearing his orgasm he pulled out and completely stopped doing anything, but hold onto Spencer's hair tightly. He was letting himself calm down, he wanted to ejaculate into his body, but not his mouth, not yet anyway. _

_He pushed Spencer away from him and Michael, who was standing behind him still kneed Spencer in the head. He kicked him again and again until he fell forward onto the ground, his head hurting from being kicked so many times. John moved out of the way and to the side, watching and smiling as Michael continued beating him. Michael kicked him in the head multiple times before kicking him in other places, his chest, his stomach, his groin, he even kicked him in the throat once. It seemed like Michael was taking his anger out on him, even though they hadn't met before. When Michael was done Spencer was covering his head and curled up, trying to protect himself from each blow. _

_Michael grabbed Spencer and forced him to look at him when he was done, "you're so weak, it's pathetic. I can't wait to fuck you until you're begging me to put a bullet in your head"._

_John pulled Michael away, "I get him first, remember Michael? After all, he's my gift to you"._

_Spencer felt sick, they were talking about him as if he was a Play Station. He tried thinking of a way to fight back, a way to escape, but he couldn't think of anything. Five against one wasn't exactly fair and his head was pounding so much Michael might as well still be kicking him, he just knew he had a concussion. _

"_Please", he pleaded, he was pleading with the other three that were just watching, "please, don't let them do this, please help me"._

_He heard one of the men that he hadn't heard yet laugh while the other two stayed silent. _

"_They aren't going to help you Spencer, they want this as much as I do"._

"_John, maybe we should just leave", one of the unheard men said._

"_No Brandon! We're doing this!" John came forward and pulled Spencer up so he was facing him._

_Spencer's head hurt so much that he couldn't see clearly, he couldn't feel his feet on the ground, and he realized when he involuntarily and not forcefully leaned against John's chest that he could barely stand because he was so dizzy._

"_Aw, this is sweet. I think you want me, don't you baby?" John said with a sick affection in his voice, "it's to bad that you've blown your chances"._

_Spencer pushed away from John and tried to think straight. John just grabbed him again and pulled him back against his chest, he put his hands in Spencer's hair gently and just held him for a few moments. Spencer started struggling again, trying to get out of his arms. When he twisted himself around John roughly took a fistful of hair and pulled his head so he could kiss his neck. He moaned against his neck, the feelings of lust and Spencer struggling against him just felt so good to him. He wanted to fuck him, he couldn't wait any longer._

_He pushed Spencer away from him and knocked him to the ground. Spencer looked up at John as he started getting on top of him and he started pushing and kicking as much as he could. _

"_Stop struggling Spencer", John growled, Spencer managed to land a punch in his face and John put his hands around his throat._

"_You fucking whore, stop fighting me!" He choked him harder and harder until Spencer stopped trying to pry his hands away and punch him, until Spencer just looked at him pleadingly, begging him to stop._

_When he released his hold on Spencer's throat he held onto his shoulders while Spencer coughed and tried getting air. _

"_You didn't like that, did you whore?"_

_Spencer couldn't help crying, "I guess not", Michael said._

_John rolled his hips so his erection was rubbing against Spencer, "please, please, John don't do this", Spencer cried, pleading with the man that had raped him once before even though he knew it was useless._

"_Why? Give me a reason why I shouldn't"._

"_Because you'll go back to prison", Spencer replied._

"_No, I won't because you'll be dead"._

_Spencer sobbed and when John tried to get his pants of he started struggling again. John started getting more and more frustrated so he took out the knife again and without Spencer seeing it coming, stabbed him. Spencer cried out in pain each time, one stab, and another and another-_

"_Stop!" Spencer screamed after being stabbed three times, "please, stop!"_

"_You want me to stop?" John put the knife against his throat._

"_please", Spencer begged through tears and pain._

_John unbuckled Spencer's pants and pulled them down. Spencer cried and started struggling, but John only pushed the knife into his throat, hard enough to draw blood, but not hard enough to kill him. John than continued to take off Spencer's shirt and when he realized that he couldn't take it off completely because of his hands being tied he cut it off of him, cutting his arms in the process. _

"_There we go, now what do you guys think?"_

"_Perfect, can't wait to fuck him", Michael said._

_One of the men leaned down and touched his chest, "he's got such a perfect and hot body, and look at those lips", the man traced his lips with his fingers, "can't wait to feel them around my cock"._

_Spencer sobbed, "don't worry Spencer, it's my turn first", John said._

_He was on top of Spencer and he leaned down and kissed him. His lips were rough against Spencer's and he moaned as he once again forced his tongue into his mouth. He ran his hands up Spencer's arms, feeling his blood against his hands and continued up until he went down his chest. He touched Spencer's chest everywhere, focusing on places that would usually make people moan with pleasure, but had no effect on his victim. Spencer just cried, he couldn't believe this was happening again, he just couldn't. When John was finished with his mouth he moved to his neck, nipping at his ears also, biting his neck as he got more aroused, pulling at his hair roughly, moving down to kiss, lick and bite at those places that he was touching that would cause people to moan. When John couldn't wait anymore he did just what he did so long ago and moved to kiss him again, before slamming into him. He thrust hard and fast, he pulled his hair with one hand while continuing to touch 'those' places and biting his neck, hard enough to draw blood. Spencer had started screaming so loud that Michael ripped a piece of the sleeve of his shirt that was soaked in his own blood and shoved it into his mouth. Spencer cried out with each painful thrust, just waiting for it to be over. When John finally shuddered and released inside of him he felt relief, but that only lasted a moment. _

_John got up, "Todd's turn"._

_Todd came forward and climbed on top of him and Spencer tried fighting him off, but his vision was so blurry from his concussion and being stabbed three times that it seemed like a useless attempt. _

_Todd thrust into him quickly, his thrust unsteady and his breathing ragged right from the start. He didn't last long and Spencer was thankful for that, but he was filled with dread when he remembered it wasn't over yet._

"_Brandon, your turn", John said._

_The man named Brandon seemed hesitant, "John, I think we should just stop right now and walk away"._

"_So he can tell the cops and we go back to prison?!"_

"_Well, maybe he wouldn't say anything?"_

"_I won't, I promise I won't", Spencer cried, he was so dizzy and in so much pain, he knew that if he didn't get to a hospital soon he'd die._

"_You told the first time! Why should I believe you when you say you won't again?"_

"_John, I promise you I won't tell anybody, I just want to get back to my family, please-"_

"_No! We aren't letting you go, you're going to die tonight and pay for what you did last time", John said._

_Spencer felt completely hopeless at this point because he knew there wasn't anything he could say or do to stop this. He was going to die here, in this ally after being raped, beaten and stabbed to death. His children, his seven months old daughter, Hope and his unborn son, Aiden would grow up without their father. His 6 year old sister, Sam who depended on her brother to take care of her because their mentally ill mother couldn't, would no longer have her security. His other sisters would lose their little brother, and his niece, Bianca who was only 4 years old wouldn't get to really know her uncle. He couldn't bear to think of what would happen to them, and his wife and mother. His pregnant wife who was only 16 years old, he knew her parents would help her, but she would be devastated by this. His mother was sick, who would take care of her? He was the only one that did even though he had two older sisters._

_This was all he could think about as Brandon shut up and took his, turn. _

_Brandon was gentle, he kissed his lips and his ears, neck, chest and everywhere else gently, with a sort of affection that made Spencer feel even sicker. When he pushed into Spencer after trying to stretch him through his struggling, his thrust were slow and not as violent. They got harder and faster as it went on and when Brandon finally finished he apologized and looked truly guilty, yet Spencer felt no sympathy for him. This man had still raped him, had still enjoyed and so his remorse didn't matter, and never would. _

_Kyle was next, he was the man that laughed at his plea for help from them. He forced Spencer to perform oral sex on him, which Spencer expected because of what he had said earlier. His hands had pulled at his hair as he deep throat him. No matter how many time he gagged or cried or tried pushing him away he kept on thrusting into his mouth, harder and faster until he came into his mouth. After a few minutes of stroking himself to get himself erect again he raped him anally. His thrust were hard and faster, but he didn't last long after the orgasm he'd just had. He kept Spencer on hands and knees though, as if he were and dog and bit into his neck and he ejaculated inside of him._

_Michael was next, but Michael liked playing with his victims first. Spencer's fear increased as Michael pulled him up and started punching him in the stomach and the face multiple times. He held him up and wouldn't let him fall until he was done. Then he grabbed Spencer by his hair and threw him against the wall. He slammed him into the ally wall multiple times before throwing him to the ground where he started kicking him again. Michael then grabbed the knife from John and leaned down, he used the knife to cut Spencer's arms deep. Leaving cuts that would definitely scar, _

_'If I live through this', Spencer thought._

_The thought that ran through Spencer's head gave him a sudden burst of strength and he managed to punch Michael right in the face, but this didn't stop him. Instead it angered him to the point where he grabbed Spencer and dislocated his collarbone. Spencer cried out in pain and Michael laughed at him._

_The beating went on forever before Michael finally pulled down his own pants and got on the ground with him. Spencer tried fighting, but he had lost a lot of blood and his body was bruised and hurting beyond believing. Spencer cried out in pain when Michael thrust into him, hard and fast right from the beginning. He punched him repeated while he was raping him as well as biting his neck and strangling him. After he was done, Spencer knew what was coming next and he started fighting as much as he could, but to no avail._

_Michael stabbed him five times, so did Kyle, Todd and Brandon. John got to be the last one and he leaned over him and said with a smile,_

"_This was fun, but this is the end, for you at least"._

_He stabbed him again and again, but he paused before delivering the last one. He looked the barely conscious Spencer straight in the eye and stabbed him right in the chest, a centimetre away from his heart._

_Spencer remembered the last thought he had before losing consciousness, _

"_What's going to happen to my family?"_


	14. Chapter 14 - The Ugly

Chapter 14.

_(This chapter is shorter than the others, I'm sorry.)  
_

Spencer awoke from his nightmare covered in sweat. His heart was racing and he sat up slowly and ran his fingers through his hair. Just as he was doing this a nurse came into the room.

"Rough night?" She asked kindly smiling at him.

Spencer couldn't help, but notice how she gave him _that _look, the look of pity that he absolutely hated, but was used to.

"Yes, just nightmares. Nothing I haven't handled before", he replied.

She opened the blinds and gave him his tray of breakfast before checking his wires. Spencer started drinking the apple juice, but didn't touch his food as she fiddled around. After a few moments of awkwardness she said quietly, so quietly that Spencer almost didn't hear her,

"I know what it's like, I'm sorry that you had to go through that", she stopped to look at him, "I don't know you or your story, but I think you'll be okay".

"I feel like the universe is just trying to see how much I can handle before I break, I'm not strong enough for this", Spencer moved his tray to the side and put his head in his hands, slumping over.

"You're strong, and I think the universe just wants you to be stronger".

They fell into silence, Spencer not knowing what to say and her saying all she needed to. Those words would stick with Spencer during the many healing and painful months that were ahead.

Another nurse came in and told him he had a call on the phone, he picked up the phone that was on his night table and heard Maeve's voice.

"Mae?" He asked, hoping it was her.

"Hey baby, I can't come in today. I'm sorry, but Sarah's sick".

Spencer was happy to hear her voice, the pain subsided for a minutes, but he was of course, worried about his daughter.

"Is she okay? What kind of sick is it? Is she running a fever? Is she vomiting?", he started rambling off questions at her before she finally cut in.

"Spencer, she's okay. I think she has the flu, she's got a fever of 101 and she says she's feeling really cold, she's coughing and sneezing, her throat hurts, she has a headache, her eyes are red and she's having diarrhea and her stomach's hurting. She hasn't been able to hold anything down and she refuses to eat because she doesn't want to throw it up. She threw up her breakfast-"

"That doesn't sound like she's okay Maeve".

"It's just the flu, I just wanted to tell you I can't come in and Ana is staying to help me. Dadrian had to take Diana home last night because she went into one of her episodes, which upset the kids, especially Sam and-"

"Mae, it's okay", Spencer could tell she felt bad for not being there by how fast she was speaking.

Maeve always talked fast when she felt guilty or upset about something.

"But I need to be there with you, by your side-"

"I'll be fine Mae, just take care of Sarah and the others".

"I'll call later, okay?"

"Okay, and don't forget, if Sarah's temperature reaches 102 bring-"

"Her to the hospital, I know Spence", Maeve laughed, "I've had five children too".

Spencer smiled, "you're right, you know what to do. Give her an extra hug and kiss for me?"

"I will, I love you".

"I love you too".

They said their goodbyes and hung up. The nurse couldn't help, but have heard.

"You have a child?"

"Five, actually", Spencer answered.

"Wow, you look young-"

"I'm 27 years old", he interrupted before she repeated what he heard all the time, "we had our first child when we were 16 years old".

"You two are still together?"

"Yes, we've been married twelve years".

"Wow, that's amazing. Is one of your children sick?"

"Yes, my second youngest, Sarah. She's 5 years old".

"You have a lot of reasons to survive then".

"Yes, I do".

After she left Spencer just lay there in his hospital bed. His mind wondered to after the "men" had left him dying in that ally. Spencer had lost consciousness, but it wasn't that long before he was brought back by a familiar sound, his phone had started ringing and it was Maeve's ring tone. He had been pulled back by it and it was what caused him to get up and live. He had missed the call, but had gotten on his jacket before stumbling, pretty much dragging himself to the library where the librarian and her husband helped him.

Spencer thought about the aftermath of that night, especially his relationship with Maeve and how that had changed. He hoped it wouldn't change too much again, but he knew it would change to a certain extent. Hope had only been 7 months old and Maeve had been 5 months pregnant with their first son, Aiden.

Spencer remembered how Hope seemed to know something was wrong when she saw her daddy in the hospital bed, even at her young age. Everybody said she was going to be a genius like her father. Her development was way ahead of her age, she was more like a 15 month old toddler than a 7 month old infant, and Spencer was proud of his little girl. Always was, even now. Spencer knew his first born would've done great things, if she had lived to be 11 years old.

This thought made him think of Hope's death and how hard it was for him, and the family.

It had been February 26th, two days before her death when she was kidnapped.

Spencer remembered that day clearly. Spencer had gotten up at 3:30am like he had to everyday in order to get to school on time. Caltech was an almost four hour drive, but he did it everyday.

It had been a nice day in Las Vegas, it had been sunny and warm. Hope had been 3 years old, 3 years, 3 months and 20 days to be exact. She was a beautiful little girl with blue eyes and bouncing blonde curls. Spencer remembered how that morning Maeve had gotten her dressed in a brand new dress that he had gotten her. It had been white, it had frills and ruffles and lace and she loved it. She had been wearing white socks with ruffles too and little white dress shoes. Maeve had sent him a picture of her before she took the older girls to school.

The school day hadn't been a full day that day because of an accident in the chemistry lab so he had headed home earlier. He had gotten home in time to pick up Sam and Bianca (a little early) from school, which he did without telling Maeve so he could surprise her.

Spencer was the one that got a surprise though when he pulled up to a house with police cars and forensic unit vans and news vans in front of it. He jumped out of his car, got Sam and Bianca out and ran up to his house. When he got in the house with the girls he looked around and saw Maeve who was holding Aiden and was rushing to him, throwing her arms around him as much as she could while holding their son.

"Where's Hope?" Was all he could say when he didn't see her anywhere. He was filled with dread and fear. In his heart and soul, he already knew.

Detectives came and told him what happened before Maeve could.

The outfit Hope was wearing wasn't play material at all, but Hope went out front and played with 28 month old Aiden once they got home from dropping off their aunt and cousin. Maeve had forgotten to put sunscreen on her though and had gone inside to get it, leaving their two children out front alone. It was in their neighbourhood, with people they had known for years, nothing could happen. That was what Maeve thought until she heard Hope screaming and Aiden start crying "mommy come, mommy come!"

She had rushed outside to find a car pulling away and Aiden at the end of the driveway as if he had tried running after the man that took his sister. He reached up for her and cried. She ran inside with Aiden in her arms and called 9-11.

It had been a nightmare, the worst nightmare a parent could ever have that came true. It had been two days later when she was found. Spencer and Maeve had to go to the morgue to verify that it was her and Spencer to this day still couldn't get the sight of his daughter, his 3 year old daughter laying dead on a table all the while knowing that the sheet that was pulled up to her neck covered the horror that his daughter had gone through.

Maeve and his relationship changed during that time of their lives too, but they had gotten through it. Spencer was ashamed to admit that his relationship with his son, sister and niece changed too, for a while.

A lot of painful memories came into his head at that point. It was like a door had been in his mind and that door opened up all others.

The memories of the bullying he suffered, the memories of his father beating him, his mother and his sisters, and when he was forced to watch his father rape them and the other girls, the memories of Gary Michaels, Samara being kidnapped, what happened to Siara and Bianca, the memory of his uncle and the night his uncle killed a lot of his friends and tried to kill Maeve, the children and him. All these memories also brought other ones, bad things that had happened since joining the BAU.

The memory of only a little over a month ago when he and Emily were held hostage and he got beaten by the cult leader trying to protect her, 7 and a half months ago when Aaron and him interviewed Chester hardwick, nothing had happened, but it had terrified him. What happened with Gideon, being abandoned by someone who had become like a father to him, the Owen Savage and Katie and Lindsey cases, which were hard for him and of course, Tobias Hankel and his drug addiction. Elle's departure and the Fisher King case, the Ted Bryar case where he and Elle were held hostage and the Phillip Dowd case where he and Aaron were held hostage. All of these memories came into his head and he found it hard to turn them off.

Spencer decided to rest, but that only caused him to have nightmares. He had nightmares about everything and by the end of the day he was craving the cursed drug that Hankel had forced upon him like he never had before.

He needed Dilaudid.

He needed the escape that it gave him** even if it never lasted**.

He needed the calmness, the sanity and the numbness it gave him **even if it caused him to be angry and in even more pain when he was clean**.

He didn't care that** it made his breathing weak**,

he didn't care that** it made him lightheaded and drowsy**,

he didn't care that at times** it made him vomit and hurt, especially his head, or that it made him agitated, moody and even at times, suicidal**.

He didn't care about the bad things of the drug because he was just so desperate to have it again,** which wasn't his fault.**

He **felt** like he'd go insane without the drug, he** felt** like he needed the freedom from the pain, he** felt** like he needed the drug through his veins.

And maybe he did.

Maybe he would go insane, but after the insane storm there would be a calm, a calm that took away the pain and made him feel free, a calm and freedom that he needed more than the drug through his veins.

He knew somewhere within himself that he needed to stay clean, that he could because he was strong enough.

But still, at that moment all he could think was,

'Would one more time really hurt?' ]But he already knew the answer.

Yes, it would hurt and even though it wouldn't be his fault if he relapsed and he wouldn't be weak if he did, he had to do everything he could to remember why he shouldn't relapse, why he didn't have to relapse to feel no pain, and freedom and the calm.

He was strong enough to stay clean and staying clean was worth the insanity it brought sometimes. He had a family that he had to take care of and that's something he couldn't do with the drugs "help". His family didn't deserve having him be a drug addict and he didn't deserve to be imprisoned by the drug either. He deserved a better life than that and so did his family.

He had to move on from the pain and he could do that without the drug that poisoned his veins, his body, and of course, his life.

'Would one more time really hurt?'

'Yes, it would', a little voice in his head answered.


	15. Chapter 15 - The BetterThe Reunion

Chapter 15.

_(You get to meet Spencer's family in this chapter, yay! It's slow though and uneventful (Spencer does get into it a little with his son's teacher, but I'm not sure that you can call that action packed). Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! The next couple chapters may be a little uneventful, but it's important to see the other side of Spencer that nobody really knows. I hope you like it, action will be back in the next couple chapters!)_

Friday, November 14th 2008, finally Spencer was heading home. He had been in the hospital for only a couple days, but to him it felt like he had been there for months.

Spencer was happy that he was going home, especially today because it was Elizabeth's, his youngest daughters, first birthday. Maeve had dropped the car off at the hospital in the morning before Ana drove her to work. Spencer had told them that he could drive himself home so, that Ana could stay with Sarah and take the kids to school. Spencer's sister, Sam watched the kids for the few minutes it took for them to drop off the car and take Maeve to work.

So, when discharge time came at 10am Spencer was more than ready to drive himself home. He was excited, he just wanted to see his children again. He hadn't seen them in nine days. He filled out the paperwork he had to fill out and then said goodbye to the nurses and left.

Getting into his car he was even more excited. He wanted to get home to see his children, especially Elizabeth. He also wanted to get home to Sarah who was still feeling sick, but apparently looked better.

After what felt like an eternity to him, but was only a few minutes in reality he pulled into his driveway. He saw movement inside the house, someone had been peeking through the curtains. Spencer smiled as he got out and got his stuff out of the trunk.

"Daddy!"

Spencer heard the voice that he had been expecting and wanting to hear, he turned to see his Sarah open the front door and run down the walkway to the driveway, to him. He put his stuff down and walked towards her.

She jumped into his arms, "daddy! I missed you so much daddy!"

"I missed you too baby", he wrapped his arms around her and ignored the pain from his still bruised body.

Ana had come out and grabbed Spencer's stuff for him and took it inside quietly, trying not to interrupt the moment between her baby brother and her neice.

Sarah wrapped her legs around her father's waist and pulled back to look at him, her arms still around his neck.

"I missed you daddy", she repeated in a lower voice.

"I missed you too Princess", Princess was his nickname for her, he started walking towards the house still carrying his 3"4' and 50 pound daughter.

Sarah was a beautiful little girl and she looked just like her Aunt that she was named after, and incidentally like her father. She was slender, with curly brown hair that was about the same length (maybe a little longer) than her father's, and big brown eyes. She was pale like her father and smart like him too. She wasn't a genius like him or her brother or like her older sister would've been, but her IQ was above average.

Ana had the door open for them and just as they were crossing the threshold Sarah asked Spencer,

"Why were you gone for so long daddy?"

The question broke his heart and after a couple short moments he answered, "I didn't want to be away from you so long".

"Then why were you?" Sarah was a smart girl, she knew her dad hadn't been away on a case.

Deciding to tell her the truth he said, "some bad men that I knew a long time ago kidnapped me and I escaped, but I've been in the hospital the last couple days".

By this time Spencer had carried her over to the couch and sat down with her on his lap.

"They hurt you?" Sarah traced the marks on her father's face.

There were bruises and cuts and his eyes had bags under them from not getting good nights sleep.

"Yes, they did", he answered.

"Why?"

"They were mad at me because a long time okay they hurt me and I told and they ended up going to prison, but they got out after serving their sentence and then they decided to get revenge by kidnapping me and hurting me again".

"But it's good to tell when somebody hurts you, right?"

"Yes Princess, it's always good to speak out if someone hurts you".

"So why were they mad? They put themselves in prison and you did the right thing by telling so, why would they be mad?"

Spencer smiled at his daughter, she was only 5 years old and she knew this. She was smart and Spencer was proud of her.

"Bad people don't usually see it that way. They don't really think that they did anything wrong, they think I deserved them hurting me".

"But you didn't daddy", she said, she gave him a hug and he hugged him back for a few long moments.

"Daddy!" They were interrupted by a little voice.

Ana had brought Elizabeth into the room and she was reaching out her arms for her dad once she saw him there.

Elizabeth was a beautiful little girl too. She had blonde hair like her mother (though her mothers was dyed brown), but she had big brown eyes like her father. She was 2"4' and 24 pounds, but she wasn't slender like her father. She was bigger, yet she wasn't over weight, just heavy set. Spencer sometimes worried about when she was older. If she was made big boned and if people would bully her because of it. He knew she wasn't fat, but he knew that kids these days were awful and that it would only get worse as time went on. His daughter was just stocky and stout, he hoped her attitude would be stout too.

Spencer moved Sarah off his lap and got up, going over to his sister and his youngest child.

"She woke up from her nap, I think she heard all the commotion".

"Hey Angel", when he got over to her she reached out even more for him and he took her gently from his sister.

"I'll leave you three alone. I'm going to run to the grocery store with Spencer Junior", Ana informed him.

"Okay", he said, not really paying attention because he was immersed with his daughters.

Ana smiled and left.

"Happy birthday Lizzie", he said, smiling at her.

"Daddy", she repeated, she was beaming.

Elizabeth didn't know why her father had been gone, but she had noticed when he was, even at her young age. She knew her father was never gone that long and that something had been wrong.

Spencer looked in between his two daughters, his two youngest children. Sarah pulled at his shirt, silently telling him to sit down with her on the couch. He did, and with Elizabeth on his lap and Sarah leaning against his side with her head on his shoulder, one arm around her and the other holding Elizabeth, he knew for sure for the first time since escaping that everything definitely would be okay.

Spencer knew he had been through a lot, but he could survive because he was strong enough. He had the most wonderful family and he needed to accept their help and not push them away, which was always his first reflex. He didn't want to relapse, he didn't want to lose himself again, and he didn't want all the people that hurt him to win, he didn't want them to beat him, but he knew that that would be what they were doing if he lost himself again. Spencer knew it was going to be tough, but he also knew that it would be really, really amazing if he moved on and got through it.

Ana stayed out all day and so Spencer just sat there with his girls. At first, nothing was said. There wasn't anything to say, they just sat there enjoying the fact that he was home, even Elizabeth was quiet. She just sat there on his lap smiling, happy to be held for the first time in days by her father.

After a while Sarah started asking questions. She knew that her mother had spent a lot of time at her fathers work while he was gone. She knew that his team now knew the truth and she wanted to know when they would meet them. She knew that his boss had a son named Jack that was 3 years old, and that another member of the team had just had a son.

"I want to meet Jack and the new baby!" She exclaimed, she knew that her father was Henry's Godfather so she added, "if anything ever happened to Ms. Jaraeu and her boyfriend and the baby came to us we'd need to be friends".

Spencer laughed, "you'll meet them soon, I promise".

He was getting up to make them lunch at this point. They went into the kitchen and Sarah sat in her chair at the table talking to him about school and everything that happened while he was gone. Elizabeth was in his arms still as she cried whenever he tried to put her down.

After lunch they went out. The temperature was on the higher end of average for November, at 14 Celsius. He got them dressed in their Autumn jackets, Sarah in extra clothing because she was sick, and in rain boots in case it starting raining before heading out. He took them to the Washington Monument and they spent a fair amount of time there before realizing that they needed to go pick up the other kids.

When Spencer pulled up to the school he saw his two sons waiting outside for their Aunt who they thought would be picking them up from school. He saw Aiden talking with some friends while Ben sat with a teacher reading a book. He was amazed by how different his sons were, and how much his youngest son was like him.

He got out of the car and called for them. Aiden looked and when he saw his father he quickly said goodbye to his friends before walking over. Spencer could tell that he was happy, but was trying to "keep his cool" in front of his friends. Ben on the other hand closed his book, grabbed his bag and ran over.

"Dad!" Ben ran up to his father and threw his arms around him.

Both of his sons were spitting images of himself, with the same brown hair and brown eyes, slender build, skin tone, they got everything from him. The only differences was that 6 year old Ben was 3"6' and 55 pounds, while his 10 year old brother was 9 inches taller than him, almost a foot taller, at 4"3' and was 26 pounds more than him at 81 pounds. Aiden also had short hair while Ben had wanted his hair longer like his father.

Ben's teacher had followed him and Spencer was prepared for what was coming next.

"Hello Dr. Reid, I'm happy to see that you're back", she smiled warmly at him.

"Hello Mrs. Alton", Spencer tried sounding pleasant, but she could tell he wasn't happy, she also noticed the marks on his face.

"I heard that something bad had happened, I hope you're okay".

"Thank you Mrs. Alton".

"I just wanted to talk to you", she continued.

"Can't imagine about what", Spencer replied, he was already getting annoyed.

"Yes, well, your son is remarkable and I really would like to meet with you to talk about the option of your son skipping-"

"I'm going to stop you right there Mrs. Alton", he cut in before she finished her sentence.

He moved Ben so he wasn't in between them and was more behind him because he felt like she was threatening him in a way. He knew that wasn't the case, but he felt very protective of him whenever she brought this subject up.

"My son is remarkable and he's remarkable where he's at. He's not skipping any grades, he's going to stay in his grade with his friends, where he's supposed to be".

"Dr. Reid, I truly believe he would do better in an older and more advanced grade".

Spencer was starting to get frustrated at this point, "yes, my 6 year old son that hasn't even started puberty in a grade 9 classroom. That would be better for him".

"Dr. Reid-"

"No Mrs. Alton. I'm sorry, but we won't be making a meeting because Ben will not be skipping any grades, especially going all the way to high school. I've been through this before myself Mrs. Alton. I skipped to high school when I was 7 years old and it was Hell for me everyday from start to finish and I will not have my son subjected to the same torture that I went through".

Ben was watching the whole thing, holding onto his father still. Aiden had been watching from a little behind Mrs. Alton.

"I'm sorry Dr. Reid, but-"

"No", he said, Mrs. Alton could tell that she wasn't going to be getting anywhere with him today, "I appreciate you and I know you mean well, but I don't think he'd do better being a punching bag. I'm sorry if I'm being rude at all, but it's not happening and I don't want to talk about it anymore today. I have a sick daughter in the car, as well as my youngest birthday is today. I haven't seen my children in nine days, I don't want to spend anymore time here trying to get you to see why I don't want my son skipping grades. Maybe one day when he's older he can skip a couple, but not right now and not as many as you're thinking".

"I understand Dr. Reid. I hope Sarah gets better, I heard from Ben that she was sick. Please, wish your little one a happy birthday from me," she said defeated.

"Thank you, I'm sure she'll be in school tomorrow or Monday, and I will".

She nodded and walked away.

After a couple moments Aiden said, "that was awesome!"

Aiden seemed impressed by his father facing off against his old teacher.

"Let's get into the car boys", Spencer said, smiling at them.

Aiden got in the front passenger seat and Ben let go of his father and got into the car, in his booster seat. Spencer got in and drove out of the school parking lot still trying to shake off the annoyance he felt.

"I missed you daddy", Ben said, he was smiling and Spencer looked into the mirror to see him and told him he missed him too.

"I missed you too dad", Aiden was looking at his dad and Spencer looked over at him.

Aiden was his oldest son, he was 10 years old and was in 4th grade. Aiden was smart and independent, he was headstrong and confident, but there was also another side of him that he didn't let anybody see except his father. He had an insecure side, he longed to be accepted so even though he wanted to, him running up to his father and hugging him like how Ben did was out of the question in front of anybody. He also had a sensitive side, it was that side that Spencer saw now. He could tell that Aiden was on the verge of tears and was holding them back.

That's why when they got home he told the kids to go into the kitchen, that he'd get them a snack in a minute. Aiden took the opportunity to stay back and be alone with his father. When his siblings went into the kitchen, Sarah holding Elizabeth's hand, he finally gave his father a hug and let the tears fall.

"I missed you dad", he cried.

Spencer hugged him back, "I know Aiden, I missed you too".

"What happened? I know you were kidnapped, but how?" Aiden asked, pulling back and wiping his face.

Spencer knelt down so they were more level, "well, you know that when your mother was 5 months pregnant with you I was raped by five men and they left me for dead, but I survived and they went to prison. You also know that one of these men raped me while I was in high school".

"Yeah, I do", Aiden replied.

Spencer had never kept anything from Aiden. He knew everything, Spencer didn't have to sugar coat things for him, he didn't have to keep bad things from him because they just had that kind of relationship. He wasn't closer to Aiden than he was with Ben or any of the other children, they just had a different kind of relationship.

"Well, these men got out of prison about a year ago and they stalked me and than kidnapped me from work when I stayed late. They raped me for days until I escaped. I killed three of them, subdued one and then another one that saw what I had done went and told the team, but I had already left. They found me on the road, walking and took me to the hospital. I've been in the hospital the last couple days, but today they said I could come home".

"Wow", Aiden was astonished and proud of his father, "I'm so happy that you escaped dad!"

Aiden hugged him again and after a couple moments he said quietly, "I'm proud to call you my dad".

Spencer thought he was going to start crying at that point. Aiden saying something like that meant a lot. Any of his children saying that would mean a lot, but Aiden just didn't say stuff like that even if he felt it. The fact that he actually said it showed how proud he was of his father.

Spencer didn't know what to say, but Aiden pulled back and said, "I'm sorry that they hurt you though. Are the two that survived going to pay?"

"Yes, they'll pay", Spencer replied, "they're in jail right now".

Aiden could tell his father was moved by what he said, "I don't want you to stay late again, I meant it when I said I'm proud of you, but I don't want to be any prouder".

Spencer laughed, "okay, I won't make you any prouder".

"Promise?"

Spencer had started getting up and Aiden was looking up at him with a serious expression that Spencer didn't know whether to laugh at or feel guilty about.

"I promise", Spencer said sincerely.

Spencer knew what he was really promising. Aiden wanted him to promise that he wouldn't stay late again, and that he wouldn't put himself in any unnecessary danger, especially at work.

Spencer promised him he wouldn't, and he meant it.

The rest of the day was Spencer spending time with his family. Spencer spent a couple hours with his kids alone until Maeve got home. Samara and Bianca got home shortly after as they had been at cheer leading practice.

Bianca ran to her uncle and embraced him, Spencer embraced her back.

Bianca was his 14 year old niece who had just started high school. She was his deceased sister, Siara's daughter. He had had custody of her since she was 5 years old, nine years and he always treated her like one of the kids.

Bianca's father was African American so, she had darker skin that matched Derek's skin tone. She had black hair that she kept straight most of the time. Her hair wasn't as hard to manage as some afro-textured hair, but she still had to take some special care with it, which she didn't mind one bit. She also had brown eyes, but they weren't like her fathers. They were more like Spencer's, and her grandfathers, which was something that Siara had hated. She was 5"3' and she weighed 124, which was 30 pounds more than Sam.

Sam was 17 years old and she was 5"4', but she didn't weigh 100 pounds soaking wet. She only weighed 94 pounds, the reason was that Sam had an eating disorder. She had Anorexia Nervosa/Bulimia Nervosa. She restricted her diet and exercised too much and then what she did eat she'd purge it all. This was a family problem that they had been working through since 2003 when she started middle school. She had been 11 years old, almost 12 years old and was bullied by the other girls, and boys in her grade. This continued until she graduated when she was 14 years old. When she went to high school things were better, at school. She didn't get bullied anymore, but the damage had been done.

The biggest problem was that Samara was in denial, she didn't want to believe she was sick. Sam was stubborn, but she was so strong and Spencer believed she could get through it if she would just accept the help she was being offered. He couldn't blame her though, it wasn't her fault and she had gotten her stubbornness from him. Spencer just wished he could help her more. He had tried to stop the bullying, but whatever he had done seemed to make it worse, and anything he did to help made it worse.

**Pressuring her to eat**, made it worse.

**Telling her she needed help**, made it worse.

Everything made it worse, but he hoped one day they'd find something that would make her better because** she deserved to be happy and healthy,**

and right now she just wasn't.

Sam was obviously thin, too thin, but she was still beautiful. Spencer thought she was more so when she was healthy though, and he always told her that. She had brown hair that went halfway down her back and she had her brothers brown eyes. She was in her junior year of high school. She was a cheerleader, but was also a singer, musician and actress.

She was very talented, and intelligent despite her beliefs. Spencer wanted her to have the world, but she just wasn't interested in the things he wanted for her, which sometimes caused problems between them.

It was hard for them to distinguish boundaries with each other. Spencer was her guardian, the man that had been her father because theirs was in prison and their mother was sick, but that was the point, _their _father was in prison and _their _mother was sick. He was her brother and she was his sister, not his daughter. It was hard for them to identify what moments were which. It was hard for Spencer to know when he had to be her guardian, her father and when to be her older brother. It was hard for her to understand that Spencer was her guardian and he had to act like it, and it was hard for her to know when he was doing that and when he was just "being a pain in the ass".

"I missed you Uncle Spencer!" Bianca exclaimed.

"I missed you to B", he smiled at her and when she let go of him, she got her stuff and went into the other room with the children and Maeve so that he and Sam could be alone.

Sam was like Aiden, or rather Aiden was like her. She was a hard person and she wouldn't show emotion to anyone except her brother.

"Hey Sam", Spencer smiled at her, she was standing in the doorway.

She still had her bag slung on her, but she wasn't moving. She was straight faced and looking at Spencer as if trying to decide if he was really there or not.

Finally she said, "Spence?"

Spencer held out his arms for her and she broke down. She threw her bag down and ran forward and practically jumped on her brother.

Their arms wrapped around each other as Sam cried, "I thought you were going to die and leave me!"

"I'd never leave you Sam", he said soothingly, rubbing his hand up and down her back trying to make her feel better.

He used to rub her back when she was younger to make her fall asleep. He did it sometimes even now when she was upset.

She didn't reply, she just cried. When she was done and pulled away she sat on the stairs. Spencer sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders, she put her head on his shoulder and that's how they stayed, for quite a while until it was time for dinner.

They ordered pizza and lots of soda and sat in the living room, eating, drinking and laughing together. They didn't put the TV on or play any games. They just enjoyed having Spencer home, and of course, celebrated Elizabeth's first birthday with lots of pictures and lots of cake. They weren't just celebrating Elizabeth's birthday though, they were celebrating having their family back together, having Spencer home.

They talked about everything they could think of, filling him in on everything that had happened during the nine days that he was gone. Samara and Bianca told him about the cheer leading team and how good Bianca was getting. Aiden told him about how he hoped he would be at his basketball tournament tomorrow, Spencer promised he would be. Ben told him about all the new books he'd read while he was gone and Sarah told him how she missed him and hoped that they could go for a hike since he was going to be off work for a couple weeks. Spencer couldn't believe how much Sarah was like her Aunt, but he loved that she was because her Aunt had been strong and smart and adventurous for her age and he knew that, had she lived she would've been a beautiful and brilliant woman.

Spencer was happy to be back with his family and he wished it could stay like this forever, happy, carefree, perfect, but he knew that that wasn't possible. He would have to deal with what happened to him and he'd have to feel it. He couldn't run away from it, or numb it. However, sitting there with his family he thought,

"I can handle the pain of the past, as long as I have my family with me".

Which he did, and always would.


	16. Chapter 16 - Meeting The Family

Chapter 16.

It was Wednesday, November 19th, 2008. The BAU section chief, Erin Strauss had insisted that the team, consisting only of Aaron, David, Derek, Emily, Penelope and Jordan get back to work and start cases again so they "don't get anymore behind than you already are". The team left for a case on Friday, the day Spencer got out of the hospital. The case had been a hard one and took four days to solve, but they did and when they got back to the BAU on Tuesday they were planning to have a relaxing, paperwork day the next.

Sometime during this day, Penelope decided it was time to meet Spencer's family so, she called him and asked when he was planning on introducing them.

"How about tonight?" Spencer had answered.

Spencer had been at home with Elizabeth while the other kids were at school. He loved being home with her, and he loved spending the weekend at home. A couple times he had thought that he could get used to it, but by Wednesday he was feeling restless. He loved being with his kids, but he also loved his job. He wanted to go back to helping people, back to saving lives.

"That would be great, I'll ask the others if they're available too", she said.

"Great, I hope to see you all tonight. Call me when you know so we can figure out the details".

"I will, bye junior G man", she hung up and went to talk to the team.

It was lunch and everybody was in the bullpen, except Aaron and David who were in Aaron's office going over some cases. Penelope asked Emily, Derek, and Jordan if they were available. Emily and Derek were more than happy to meet Spencer's family, but Jordan politely declined.

"It's about time", Derek said, "after six years of not knowing them, we should get to know them".

"Where will we be going?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, I'm going to talk to the boss man and senior boss man right now".

Penelope went up to the office and knocked.

"Come in", Aaron answered in his usually monotone voice.

Penelope walked in and told them, "I called Spencer because I think it's about time that we met his family and everybody, but Jordan is available".

"I think that's a great idea, I know this nice restaurant we could go to", David said, "it's an Italian restaurant that I'm sure his kids would like".

"Great, I'll call him back and tell him".

"I'll call JJ and Will and ask if they want to come too", Aaron said.

Penelope left and called Spencer back while Aaron called JJ.

JJ thought it was a great idea, she wanted to meet Spencer's family. It wasn't just because he was her colleague and friend. Now that she knew he had a family she needed to know what kind of family her son would be raised in in the event of her and Will's deaths.

They decided that they'd go to the Italian restaurant David had suggested, at 6pm.

The restaurant wasn't overly fancy, but fancy enough that Spencer wanted the children to dress nicely. Like usual, it was a hassle to get everybody out of the house.

Spencer was in charge of getting the children ready while Maeve got ready. That was how it always was, Spencer got the little ones dressed and Maeve took the give or take hour that she needed without being rushed the way she usually was when Spencer wasn't home.

Spencer got little Elizabeth dressed in a white lace dress. It had a sweetheart neckline, but it had straps and a scooped neckline that was see through and had lace flowers on it. The dress went down to her knees. It was loose and had ruffles under the skirt, starting at her waist. She also wore white dress shoes with ruffled socks.

Sarah asked her dad to help her pick out a dress too. She ended up in a pink dress that had a white collar. It was loose from her waist like her sister's dress, but it wasn't fancy. It was plain and went down to her knees. It was casual, the way she liked her outfits. It was one of her favorite dresses. She also wore white dress shoes like her sister and had a white headband in her hair that had a small bow on top.

Ben got dressed in his usual clothing. A long sleeved shirt that had a collar and a few buttons. It was striped, white and dark brown. He wore casual jeans with it, but his jeans were neat and clean unlike his brothers.

Aiden wore his old blue jeans that were a little worn and dirty and his blue t-shirt, which was also dirty from playing sports all day. He didn't bother changing into anything else, he just grabbed his black sweater and his denim jacket and through it over top everything. Aiden thought he looked neat enough to go out for dinner at a nice restaurant.

"Aiden, you're wearing that?" Sarah asked when his brother got downstairs.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"Where to start? Your jeans are dirty and your jacket isn't exactly the nicest-"

"Dad, is there anything wrong with this?"

Spencer stopped getting Elizabeth into her winter jacket and looked at his son.

"That's the best we're going to get", Spencer answered.

"Dad!" Aiden looked at his father incredulously.

"I'm just joking Aiden", Spencer said as he put Elizabeth's mittens and hat on.

"I think you look handsome", Bianca said, she had just gotten downstairs.

She was wearing a skirt that starting at her waist, it had red roses on it and a little bit of tulle underneath. She was wearing a plain white t shirt that she tucked into her skirt to give it a dress kind of feel. She wore red heels and a silver bracelet, as well as a necklace that had two 'B''s on it. Spencer had bought it for her years ago. It had two B's on it because that was his nickname for her, just like how his nickname for her mother had been 'CC'.

Sam and Maeve came down shortly after while Spencer was getting the kids in the family van. Elizabeth in her car seat, Ben and Sarah in their booster seats and Aiden and Bianca were seated in the van also.

"Come on guys, we're super late", Spencer said when Maeve and Sam walked up.

"We aren't that late", Maeve replied, smiling.

Maeve was wearing a blue dress that was long sleeved and went down to her knees. It had a sweetheart neckline and a white belt. She wore her white boots with the outfit and had her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Sam was wearing her signature black jeans with a thick, black long sleeved shirt/sweater _(I don't know how to describe it, I hope you get the idea)_, over top a white dress shirt. She had a white belt on her jeans and was wearing converse, just like the ones her brother always wore. Her brown hair was down like it always was, but Spencer noticed that she had straightened it since coming home from school, which was unusual for her.

At the restaurant everybody, but Spencer and his family, and JJ with her family had arrived. It was 6:15pm when JJ arrived with Will and three week old, Henry.

"Where's Spence?" JJ asked when she arrived.

"I just text him, they just left", Penelope answered as she got up to give JJ a hug.

"I'm so excited to meet them. I feel guilty that I didn't go visit him in the hospital", JJ added, "it's just been so crazy with Henry".

"I feel like I haven't gotten any sleep in weeks", Will said.

"Oh, don't you complain", JJ looked at her boyfriend, "I've been the one getting up for him".

Will gave her a sheepish grin, "that's true", he looked at her team, "I'm worried about when she returns to work in three months".

The team didn't miss the annoyed look on JJ's face. Will still didn't want her to return to her dangerous job, which she understood to a point, but she loved her job and her friends. She wouldn't be happy if she didn't go back and Will understood this, but he still would worry about her safety when she went back.

They talked among themselves until Spencer arrived, which was fifteen minutes later. Spencer didn't like being late, but with six children, especially three young ones it was always hard to be on time.

When they arrived Spencer took Elizabeth out of her car seat and held her while Sarah held his hand. Ben stayed close to his father the way he usually did and Aiden, Bianca and Sam followed him and Maeve inside.

"Hi, it's Dr. Reid", Spencer told the waiter.

The waiter led them to the table, which was in the back area where the bigger tables were.

"Is that them daddy?" Sarah asked excitedly when she saw the team.

"Yes, Princess, that's them", Spencer answered, smiling at his daughter who was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

The team heard them before seeing them. They heard Sarah's voice and heard Spencer answer, they looked over and saw Spencer's family for the first time.

They saw Spencer and Sarah first, the bouncing little girl was looking very happy and excited. They couldn't help, but notice how much she looked like her deceased Aunt that she was named after. Sarah was the same age that her Aunt had been when she had been murdered. They also noticed that Spencer was carrying a little girl who must have been Elizabeth, Elizabeth was smiling, holding onto Spencer with her arms around her neck.

JJ thought it was sweet, seeing Spencer walk in holding his little girl and his others hand. It was a different side of Spencer that she honestly didn't think they'd ever see. The rest of the team was thinking the same thing, but it wasn't just that he looked sweet with his daughters. He also looked more relaxed than usual, he looked happier, happier than they thought he'd look after what happened. They still noticed however, how there was bags under his eyes, like he hadn't slept properly for a couple weeks, which he hadn't.

"Hi guys", Spencer greeted them with smile when they reached the table.

"Hey pretty boy", Derek greeted back.

"Hi Reid", Aaron was happy to see Spencer and gave him one of his rare smiles.

David said hi too as Penelope and Emily got up to give him a hug. They waited for Spencer to put his daughter down though, they didn't think the baby girl would be comfortable with strangers getting so close.

"Do you need a high chair sir?" A passing waitress asked.

"Yes, please, that would be great", Spencer replied.

The waitress pulled one over and Spencer put Elizabeth into it. Elizabeth tried holding on to her father and kept reaching up when he put her into it.

Spencer had let go of Sarah's hand, and Ben waited behind him as Penelope and Emily embraced him.

"We've missed you Reid", Emily said.

"I've missed you too, all of you", Spencer smiled at his team, and then he noticed JJ.

"JJ!" JJ had gotten up and had given him a bigger hug than all of them.

Maeve couldn't help feeling jealousy as she watched the scene from beside him, she knew that Spencer had been attracted to JJ before. She also knew nothing had happened, but she couldn't help feeling jealous.

When JJ pulled away from their hug, which lasted a little too long for Maeve's liking she said, "hi, I'm Maeve. Spencer's wife, you must be Jennifer".

JJ smiled at her and took her outreached hand to shake it.

'So this is Spencer's wife?' JJ thought, looking her over.

She had a strange feeling in her stomach that she couldn't ignore, but she tried and said, "yeah, but you can call me JJ".

"Okay, JJ", Maeve smiled back and went to sit down beside _her _and Spencer's youngest daughter, greeting the rest of the team who could feel the tension from the two women.

"And who's this?" JJ asked, bending down a bit to be more level with the girl that was standing beside Spencer.

"My name's Sarah, I'm named after my Aunt who died when she was five. I'm the same age as she was right now and I'm in kindergarten", Sarah answered.

"Well then", JJ was surprised by her answer,

'Only Spence's child would give such an answer', she thought.

"My name's Jennifer Jareau, but you can also call me JJ".

"Okay JJ", Sarah smiled, and then looked at her father who had sat down on the other side of Elizabeth, "I want to sit beside you daddy".

The seating arrangements were like this, Elizabeth was sitting at the end of the table with her mother sitting beside her in the booth side of the table. Spencer sat across from Maeve beside JJ, or rather Henry who was pulled up to the table in his stroller. Will sat beside JJ and Penelope. Penelope sat beside Emily and beside Emily sat Derek, than David and than Aaron at the other end of the table. The table sat seven people (and also fit Henry's stroller) on the one side, one person at each end, and than the booth, which was on the other side of the table and could fit as many people as could fit on the one side, usually eight.

"Honey, you're going to need to sit in the booth", Spencer said, when Sarah started to protest JJ said,

"I can move Henry's stroller".

"No, it's okay-"

"It's no trouble Spence", JJ cut in.

She moved Henry's stroller behind her seat and pulled up the chair she had moved, Sarah than happily sat down beside her father.

Sam had gone around and sat beside Maeve in the booth, followed by Bianca and Aiden, Ben stayed behind his fathers chair. He was very anxious with all the new people, Spencer found himself once again amazed by how much his son was like him.

"It's okay Ben, go sit with your brother", Spencer tried saying quietly to not draw attention from the others.

He didn't succeed as Derek said, "why are you so anxious kid? Come sit down".

Derek motioned to the booth where the rest of his family was sitting, but Ben only looked at Derek than to his father.

"It's okay Ben, this is Agent Morgan-"

"You can call me Derek", Derek smiled at the kid, hoping to make him feel better.

'This kids acting a lot like Reid did when he started at the BAU' Derek thought.

Derek looked at the kid just like the rest of the team. They all noticed how much he seemed like Spencer, the kid was even holding a book in his hand, and it wasn't a small book either.

Ben looked from Derek to the other team members, his eyes went to the other end of the table first, to David and Aaron.

"I'm Agent Rossi", David said with a warm smile, "but you can call me Dave".

"And I'm Agent Hotchner", Aaron gave a smile too, one the team didn't see often because it was usually just for Jack, "you can call me Aaron".

Ben nodded, still hiding behind his father as much as he could he asked, "what's your name?"

"I'm Emily", she answered as his eyes had been on her.

"I'm Penny!" Penelope said rather loudly giving Ben an enthusiastic wave.

"I'm Will Jr.", Will introduced himself next, he was warm, but slightly awkward.

"WJ?"

Everybody laughed, including Will. Ben smiled, his father called his cousin who was named Spencer Junior SJ, so wasn't that what Will Junior would be called?

"No," Will said after he stopped laughing, "you can just call me Will".

"Okay", he looked at JJ, "and you're Jennifer?"

"Yeah, but-"

"I can call you JJ?" He finished for her.

"Yes, you can", JJ smiled at him.

'He's so much like Spence', she thought.

"And his name's Henry?" He asked, moving away from his father to look into the stroller.

"That's right," she said, she watched as Ben looked at her newborn baby.

JJ, and Will wanted to see how Spencer's children would react to Henry because after all, if anything happened to them Spencer or Penelope would be the one raising him.

Ben looked at the baby for a few seconds and then said, "I helped mommy and daddy take care of Elizabeth when she was this small".

Spencer smiled at his son, he had been a huge help with Elizabeth.

"Ben, why don't you sit down with your brother now that you know everybody's names?"

Ben listened to his father and went to sit down with Aiden who made some teasing comment to him when he sat down.

"You're Aiden?" Derek asked him.

Derek had been watching Aiden a bit since he had came in. He seemed a lot like himself when he was that age, which surprised, intrigued and worried him.

Aiden stopped teasing his brother and looked at Derek, "yeah, I'm Aiden".

"So, you're like what, 10 years old?"

"I just turned 10 years old last month", Aiden answered.

"Your clothes are dirty, you're into sports?"

Aiden couldn't help the little bit of red that came into his face. He hadn't thought that his clothes had been noticeably dirty and he was embarrassed that they were and now he wished he had changed. He looked over at his father for help.

Spencer had noticed Aiden's embarrassment. Aiden could be sensitive and feel insecure easily, especially when it came to his appearance. Spencer often worried about this and the reasons behind it. Derek and the rest of the team had noticed the change in Aiden's previously confident and almost cocky behavior. Derek almost felt guilty, but he was also curious, and even more worried.

"Yes Derek, he's into sports", Spencer said, he sent everybody a quick look that obviously said,

'Don't mention it, I'll take care of it later'.

"What kind of sports are you into Aiden?" Derek asked, trying to get the kid over his embarrassment.

"I'm into all-" he started shakily, but thankfully the waitress came over at that time.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" She asked.

Aaron, David, Emily and JJ got themselves wine, while Derek and Will got themselves beer. Maeve and Spencer just ordered coffee, while Sam, Bianca and Aiden ordered soda. Ben and Sarah ordered chocolate milk and Spencer ordered Elizabeth regular milk.

"I'll get your drinks for you and I'll take the rest of your order whenever you're ready", she said before walking away.

"Anyway," Derek turned his attention back to Aiden who had shaken his embarrassment off, "what kind of sports do you play?"

"I play all kinds", he answered, "baseball, soccer, basketball, which is one of my favorites just like dad-".

"Aiden's big thing is football though", Spencer added.

Aiden usually didn't mention that he liked football because he felt like he was too 'scrawny' to reach his dream.

"He actually wants to be in NFL when he's older".

"Much to Spencer's annoyance", Maeve said, trying to lighten the mood again.

Aiden was sending his father a look that clearly stated that he wasn't happy that he had told everybody that. Spencer was avoiding the look and instead looked at Derek and said,

"Maybe you could teach him some tricks Morgan?" Spencer finally looked over at his oldest son, "Derek used to play football, he was so good he got a scholarship to Northwestern".

Aiden's annoyance at his father evaporated and he turned to Derek excitedly.

"Really? That's so cool! Can you show me some... tricks?" Aiden shot a look at his father, teasing him about his word choice when talking about football.

Derek laughed, "sure, anytime".

"Awesome! I'm going to get a football scholarship too, I want to be a quarterback. My plan is to get onto the football team at Woodrow Wilson my very first year and than get a scholarship to university for law where I'll graduate and continue playing football, and than I'll go on to the NFL".

"Wow, that's quite a plan", David said.

"Yeah, but I'll do it, right dad?" Aiden looked over at Spencer who was playing with Elizabeth.

"Yes, you will", Spencer answered, and he meant it.

Spencer had no doubt that Aiden could do what he wanted to do, he just wished he didn't want to. Maybe it was because of the torment he suffered at the hands of the football team in high school, but he wasn't crazy about his son being a football player, especially professionally.

"So, we know what Aiden wants to do when he's older, what about you ben?" Aaron asked, trying to get the quiet and awkward kid into the conversation.

"I want to play basketball when I'm in high school and university", Ben answered quietly.

"What university do you want to go to?"

"Caltech, just like daddy", Spencer watched his son carefully, he knew he only referred to him as daddy when he was really happy, or really anxious.

"What do you want to do after university?" Aaron prodded.

Ben remained silent and looked over at his dad, "go on Ben, it's okay", he encouraged.

Ben looked down, he was scared they would laugh at him. He was very nerdy after all and he wasn't very strong, but he knew he was like his father mentally and physically and his father had made it. He looked up at his dad again who gave him an encouraging nod, Aiden also nudged his arm with his elbow and gave him a look, which for Aiden was encouraging him.

"I want to be a FBI agent like daddy and work in the BAU", he finally said.

"That's great", Derek smiled and looked from Ben to Spencer, "then we'll have two Spencer's".

"Oh God", Aaron joked, "ones enough, I don't think I could handle two".

"Hey!" Spencer looked at her with a smile, "I'm not that bad!"

"You are, you are that bad".

"I'm not! You guys wouldn't solve half our cases without me!"

"That's probably true", David added.

"Yeah, but two Spencer's? The BAU will get blown up within a week", he said referring to Spencer's physics magic.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to teach Ben how to make my rockets before he starts".

Just then the waitress came back to take their orders. They all ordered different things except for Aiden, Ben and Sarah who all ordered pizza from the kids menu, along with a side of mozzarella sticks. Sam ordered another soda just as the waitress was leaving and David remembered that Sam was 17 years old so, she'd be graduating high school this year or the next.

"Samara, isn't it?" David asked.

"Yes, it is", Sam answered tentatively.

"What are you planning on doing when you graduate high school?"

Maeve sighed and put her head in her hand, shaking it. She had hoped they wouldn't ask her. The team noticed this and also noticed how Spencer seemed to look everywhere, but at anybody.

"I'm going to L.A. To become an actress", she replied.

"After she goes to university she means", Spencer said.

Sam looked over at her brother with an annoyed look than she looked at the team and explained, "my brother is being unreasonable and is forcing me to go to university before I fulfill my dream of becoming a famous actress".

"I'm not forcing you to go to university", Spencer defended himself trying to keep his obvious annoyance out of his voice.

"Yeah, right", Sam kept a smile on her face even though the team could feel the tension from the two siblings, "you see, Spencer is threatening to not pay for me to go to L.A. If I don't go to university first, which sounds like force to me".

"I just want you to go to school for one year to see if you like it, you might change your mind-"

"No, you just want me to do something with my life that you think is useful, that's the truth. Besides, if you want me to go to school for only one year I've already done ten so, I should have dropped out after grade one".

"Drop it Samara", Spencer sent her a look that she knew meant that if she didn't stop they'd be getting in a fight later.

The team saw the way they were looking at each other too. They also noticed how Spencer had always referred to her as 'Sam' so, he must only call her Samara when he's getting upset with her. She knew this too, but she didn't drop it.

"What? I'm just saying that high school is all the education I need. I can always go back if I change my mind and there's nothing wrong with being an actress".

"You're right, but I don't want you to sell your soul, body and mind and fall into the trappings of being famous, especially with your issues-" Spencer stopped talking, he knew he had just crossed a line that he knew he shouldn't have crossed.

"Well then, I'd hate to sell my soul, body and mind and fall into the trappings of being famous", Sam hadn't raised her voice at all, but everybody could hear the anger in her voice, "tell me Spencer, did your friend sell her soul, body and mind and fall into the trappings of being famous? You've stayed in contact with her, right? Maybe I'm wrong, but I figured you would with how _close_ you got to her, in such a short time".

Derek and Aaron looked at each other. Both wore the same expressions and both knew what friend she was referring to, Lila Archer.

"Samara, you drop this right now or you're grounded for a month".

It wasn't Spencer that had talked, but Maeve who was wearing an expression that told Aaron and Derek that she did know about Lila, which is something they had been wondering.

Sam looked over at her sister-in-law. At first she gave her a look of annoyance, but upon seeing the look on her face she felt guilty for bringing up something that she knew still hurt Maeve deeply even though she didn't show it. Spencer was quiet throughout this exchanged and was looking down because he was feeling guilty, and ashamed too.

"I want to be a detective for the SUV", Bianca brought up trying to change the subject, "I'm going to go to UDC and I'm going to get a BA in Criminal Justice and then I'm going to get a Masters in Homeland Security".

"That's great", JJ said, happy that the 14 year old had changed the subject.

"Yeah, it's very important to me that I succeed because it would mean a lot to me to be able to help women, and men who have been through that".

Bianca stopped talking because she realized that this conversation might make Spencer think about what he'd been through. Spencer was looking at her with pride though. Bianca had such a big heart, she just wanted to help everything and everyone. She was a brilliant young lady and Spencer knew she'd do everything she wanted to do with her life.

"I'm going to work for the BAU too, just like daddy!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Really? Do you hear that Hotch? Three Reids", Emily smiled at Aaron who smiled back, shaking his head.

"Great", he laughed.

The mood at lightened again and the fight seemed to be forgotten. They joked about physics magic and ate their dinner. JJ was happy with what she had seen so far even with the tension between Sam and Spencer. The whole team was sure that there would be a fight later between them, but they didn't want to get anywhere near it. They were happy that Bianca had stepped in, and they were amazed by her plan and how she had it all mapped out. They couldn't help wondering if her plans had to do with what she had been through. Seeing her mother get raped and murdered and almost having the same done to her, having her uncle be raped multiple times, having her cousin be murdered, having her Aunt be kidnapped and raped, and of course, being nearly killed by her grandfathers brother. She was a strong girl and her ambition proved it. The team could definitely see why Spencer was so proud of his niece. Bianca was remarkable, just like her uncle.

The team loved Spencer's family so far and they couldn't wait to get to know them better.

_(There will be a part 2, probably by the end of the day, or start of tomorrow. It'll be short, but conclude the meeting. They'll meet again though!_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter!) _


	17. Chapter 16 - Meeting The Family Part 2

Chapter 16, Part 2.

_(This is pretty short, but it concludes the meeting. I hope you like it! Next chapter will be up soon!)_

"Hey Ben, what have you got there?" Derek asked, trying to bring the kid into the conversation again.

Ben looked up at Derek from the book he was reading, "a book".

Derek laughed, the kid said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, just like their pretty boy.

"I know that, but what book?"

"It's Harry Potter & The deathly Hallows", Ben answered.

"Cool, do you like Harry Potter?"

"Yes", Ben said in that voice again.

"How about the movies?" Penelope asked.

"I like the movies too".

That had been an understatement as Ben loved the Harry Potter movies. His favorite was the latest one, Harry Potter & The Order of The Phoenix. Spencer had taken them on July 11th of last year to see the movie on premier night. It was the first movie that Ben had seen in theaters, that he remembered. It had been PG 13, but Spencer didn't think there would be anything wrong with the younger kids seeing it. At the time, Sam and Bianca had been 'old enough' to see it, but Aiden had been 8 years old, Ben had been 5 years old, Sarah had been 3 years old and hadn't really understood what had been happening and Elizabeth hadn't been born yet as Maeve had been five months pregnant with her. They all loved the movie, and it wasn't too violent for them.

Sam loved the movies, but she loved the books more. She felt her anger at her brother lessen as she remembered September, 1st 1998. It had been a Tuesday, she had been 6 years old and he had taken her, 4 year old Bianca and 10 month old Hope to the book store on the day it came out. They had found it and he had read it to her every night, a chapter a night for seventeen nights. She had loved it, especially with how much things had changed. During those nights she felt as though things had gone back to the way they had been before Maeve had come into the picture, and Hope. Maeve had been eight months pregnant with Aiden at the time. It had been three months after Spencer had been gang raped and left for dead, but he had had a great day with his sister, niece and daughter, and every night for those seventeen nights he had looked forward to reading to Sam, instead of dreading the nightmares.

Bianca remembered this memory too and she looked over at Sam because she just knew that her Aunt was thinking of the same thing.

Sam and Bianca also thought about the very first time they had seen a movie. It had been the first Harry Potter movie on November 16th, 2001. It had been a Friday and Spencer hadn't started at the BAU yet, but they had moved to Washington, DC already. Spencer had moved them to Washington six months early because he didn't want the girls to have to change schools in the middle of the year. There had been so many changes for them already that Maeve and him had wanted to make it easier. He wasn't due to start the FBI Academy for three more months, and Maeve wasn't due to have Ben for that long also. She was six months pregnant, Spencer was 20 years old, Sam was 10 years old, Bianca was 7 years old and Aiden was 3 years old. They had gone to the movie on premier night and they had loved it. It was a great thing to do as a family and they all loved it even Aiden though he didn't understand it or remember. The first movie he remembered seeing was Harry Potter & The Prisoner of Azkaban, which he saw when he was 5 years old.

So, the family loved seeing the Harry Potter movies and reading the books. They also loved the Pirates of The Caribbean movies, especially the last one 'At Worlds End'. Going to the movies when Spencer was home was a big part of family time for them.

"What's your favorite one?" Penelope asked.

"The last one, the order of the phoenix", Ben answered.

"What's your favorite book?" David asked him.

"This one", he said, showing them the book in his hands, "I can't wait until the movie comes out".

"The next movie that comes out is the Half Blood Prince Ben", Spencer reminded him.

"Oh, right", Ben smiled, "then I can't wait for that one either".

"We like the Percy Jackson books too, right Ben?" Sarah told them.

"Yeah, I like them too. My favorite is The Battle of The Labyrinth".

"I wonder if they're going to make a movie of it?"

"Yes, they are Sarah", Spencer said, "20th Century Fox got the film rights and Chris Columbus has been hired to direct it".

"He filmed the first three Harry Potter movies, didn't he dad?" Aiden asked.

"That's right?"

"He also directed Mrs. Doubtfire and Home Alone one and two", Sam said.

"Wasn't the last one directed by David Yates?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, and he's going to do the next one", Bianca answered.

The rest of the night went like that. Talking about movies and books that everybody liked and which were whose favorite. They had a lot in common with each other and they all thought about how great it was going to be now that they knew Spencer's family. They still had to get to know them more, but they liked what they saw, especially JJ. She started thinking that maybe Spencer should be the main one to raise Henry in the event of their deaths, and Penelope be second if something happened to him.

They ended up departing at quarter to nine when Spencer realized the time and of course, the kids had school the next day so they had to go to bed. They promised however that they'd all go out to see the next Harry Potter movie together, and the first Percy Jackson movie. Sarah also made Aaron promise that the next time they met they'd get to meet Jack too. They said their goodbyes and Spencer and Maeve got the kids in the car and drove home.

Elizabeth, Sarah and Ben fell asleep in the car, Ben with his nose in his book. Aiden and Bianca continued talking about movies with Sam giving occasional commentary.

When they got home everybody that was awake went in and let Spencer take care of carrying the kids inside. Maeve got the older kids to get ready for bed, which was always a task when it came to Aiden, and Spencer got the younger kids changed and into bed, trying not to wake them up.

At the end of the night Maeve and Spencer were exhausted, but happy with how the night had turned out.

"And you didn't want to tell them about us? I think everything went fine", Maeve teased.

"Everything was great, I love you", Spencer said.

They were very close to each other as they laid in bed, but when Maeve instinctively went to kiss Spencer he pulled away, then sent her an apologetic look.

"It's okay Spence", Maeve tried to ignore the feeling in her stomach that was brought up by Sam mentioning Lila and meeting JJ.

She felt insecure, which is how she always felt when Lila was brought up, and when she saw how beautiful JJ was, the woman that her husband had once been attracted to and would work with again when they went back, she felt even more insecure. How could she compete with that? She wasn't beautiful like that.

'Spencer deserves more', a part of her brain told her.

"I love you", she told him.

"I love you too Mae", and she heard in his voice how sincere he was.

Spencer hadn't pulled away because he didn't want her. He had pulled away because he had been raped and needed time to heal before even thinking about being intimate again. He needed to work through his trauma, and she had to work through her lingering insecurities.

'We have a lot of time to work through our problems', she thought, 'we have forever'.

Half of that thought was right.


	18. Chapter 17 - Spencer's Guilt & Shame

Chapter 17.

_* NOTE/REPLY TO A GUEST REVIEW: TO TAYLOR!_

_Hi Taylor, Thank you for your wonderful review! I think it's one of the best I've gotten so far and I greatly appreciate it! I'm ashamed to admit that I have not actually read the Percy Jackson series. I saw the first movie, but I haven't actually gotten the chance to read them. It just hasn't been on my priority list, but I definitely want to, I also don't have the money to go buy them, but I do want to read the series as it sound amazing! Thank you for reading my fanfic, and I know what you mean about people abandoning their stories. I dislike it very much when people do that, but I promise you that I will not because I have spent a lot of time working on this fanfic, a lot more time than people usually spend creating a fanfic. I have also bonded with the characters and the storyline so much that if I had to stop the story for any reason I believe it would break my heart. So, I'm happy that you're enjoying it and that you've got no negative comments and I hope that you continue reading and enjoying my story. Thank you so much for the wonderful review! I hope you review again!  
_

_NOTE ABOUT THE CHAPTER!_

_(This chapter is about Spencer's guilt and shame about Lila and not being able to even kiss Maeve after getting raped. This also shows you the fight they had when he got home after the Lila case. There's swearing in this chapter, just a warning because I know some people don't like swearing in stories and think it's "unnecessary", but when someone's unfaithful to you, you're most likely going to swear and Maeve does in this so, I just wanted to say that before you read._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

_SPOILER ALERT! Spencer returns to work in the next chapter (I think, I might change my mind, but I pretty sure that's where I'm heading with the story next!)  
_

"And you didn't want to tell them about us? I think everything went fine", Maeve had teased.

"Everything was great, I love you", Spencer had said.

They had been very close to each other as they laid in bed, and then Maeve went to kiss him. He had cursed himself as he pulled away instinctively. He felt so sorry, and so guilty and ashamed.

"It's okay Spence", Maeve had said, but he could tell that it wasn't.

Maeve had been acting strange the whole night, especially after Sam had mentioned Lila. This thought made him feel even worse, he knew that what happened with Lila had hurt her deeply, and he could tell when Sam brought her up that that pain had been brought up too.

Spencer had been 24 years old at the time the Lila Archer case had happened. Sam was in her first year of high school, Bianca was in her first year of middle school, Aiden was 7 years old, Ben was 4 years old and Sarah was 2 years old. Everything was great, but after going to marriage counseling they had realized their marriage was on the rocks. Spencer had always made sure the family was secure, but Maeve didn't feel secure about him. She loved him and she knew this was a fact, but she didn't feel like she knew how he felt about her. She didn't feel like he was there for her, she didn't feel his presence when he was gone. They had expected this though with him being gone so often, they had known it would be hard and they had made a promise to talk to each other and keep the presence there even when he was absent physically. However, sometime during the time he had been at the BAU they had broken that promise. Communication was wearing thin between them, and so was the physically aspect of their relationship. Maeve didn't feel like Spencer wanted her anymore. After having four kids she felt like she wasn't desirable to him, which couldn't have been farther from the truth. Spencer had always been attracted to her. Maeve didn't feel wanted or loved and Spencer had been amazed to find that out when they went to counseling. He couldn't believe that he hadn't known, but people are often blind to the people closest to them, especially when there's so much going on around them. Spencer had promised that he wouldn't be blind to her needs anymore and that he'd fulfill them and she promised him the same. He knew their problems came from not having time to talk and just be with each other. They had worked through their issues and found time, they had communicated and fulfilled each others needs. They promised each other that they'd do that again, the way they did before the BAU, the way they had vowed to do when they had gotten married all those years ago. Everything had turned out great, but things were going to be hard again with everything that had recently happened, but they'd get through it the way they always did. They loved each other, they always had and always would.

This didn't make Spencer feel any less ashamed or guilty, especially when he remembered the night he got home from that case and told Maeve what had happened with Lila.

_Spencer had come in pretty late, but he had called Maeve from the plane to tell her he'd be home. So, she was waiting for him when he got there. She had already put the kids to bed and she had gotten ready the way she did every tim__e he came home late. She had curled her hair the way she knew Spencer liked and put on lingerie, a particular dark purple nightdress that she knew he liked on her. When Spencer walked in Maeve was waiting in the hallway and when he saw her he momentarily lost his train of thought, which was "I have to tell her". He remembered what he had been thinking when she walked over, put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back and considered just forgetting it because it had been so long since they had made time for each other, but his conscious was nagging at him so he broke away from the kiss and said,_

"_Maeve, we need to talk"._

"_We can talk later", Maeve said, she had started kissing his neck and he realized his fingers were in her hair because he didn't want her to stop._

_He knew that he had to tell her though so he let go of her hair and told her,  
_

"_No, Maeve. We really need to talk".  
_

_That time she pulled away and looked at him with a __worried look on her face._

"_Okay, what is it?" Her arms were still around his neck and she still had her body pressed against his._

_He gently moved her away from him and walked away into the living room. A knot in Maeve's stomach was forming as he did so, and she followed him._

"_What's this about Spence?" Maeve asked._

_Spencer had walked from the living room to the semi-conjoined kitchen, he was leaning against the counter and looking down, even when he started talking he didn't look up at her. _

"_Something happened during the case we just worked on", he started._

"_What happened? Are you okay?" She had rushed over to him and put her arms around him again, she turned him to her and her hands went to his face, his chest, his arms, as if she was trying to find an injury._

_Spencer moved away from her again, his heart breaking because of her obvious concern for him that he felt he didn't deserve, "I'm fine Maeve, but I met a woman that was the victim of the case. It was a stalking case, she was an actress and I had to protect her"._

"_And you did, right? Did something happen to her? Because if something did it wasn't your fault", she reassured him._

_She was thinking something had happened to the woman and that he was blaming himself for it, "Spencer, things like that will happen during the job, but it doesn't mean it's your fault-"_

"_Nothing happened to her Maeve, I saved her-"_

"_Then what's the problem?" Maeve was confused, what had upset him then?_

"_Maeve, I- I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did and I'm sorry Mae", the words started rushing out and he was on the verge of tears, "I didn't even realize it was happening until it did. She went into the pool and I followed her because it was dangerous for her to be so exposed with a stalker that could come any moment. I was trying to get her to get out, but she pulled me in and then she kissed me and-"_

"_Wait, what?" _

"_She kissed me Mae", he repeated. _

"_But you pushed her away and told her no, right?" She asked, her voice was laced in desperation and the knot in her stomach tightened._

"_I did, yes, but-"_

"_But what? You pushed her away, you did the right thing so, what's the problem?"_

"_I didn't, push her away, right away," he said slowly after a couple moments._

_Maeve looked at him with a confused expression on her face, "what do you mean you didn't push her away right away?"_

"_She kissed me and I was stunned-"_

"_But you pushed her away when you got over it, right? I mean, you didn't kiss her back", she said quickly.  
_

"_Well, when I got over the shock I wanted to push her away, but-"_

"_But what Spencer? She kissed you and you pushed her away, right? That's what happened, you weren't attracted to her?"_

_Spencer stayed quiet, he couldn't tell her that yes, he had been attracted to her and yes, he had kissed her back, but he didn't have to tell her because she could tell._

"_Oh my God, you were", she backed away from him and turned away, tears started running down her face._

_After a few moments she turned back around and yelled, "you were attracted to her! You didn't push her away!"_

"_I did push her away Mae-" Spencer said quickly.  
_

"_When?! When did you push her away?! Did you kiss her back first?! Did you have a nice make out session with her in the pool first?!" Maeve stopped yelling for a moment when a thought came into her head that threatened to completely break her heart depending on the answer she got.  
_

"_Did you have sex with her?" She asked quietly, so quietly Spencer almost didn't hear what she had said._

"_No Mae-" Spencer answered quickly, frantically because he didn't want her mind to run away with her._

"_Oh, yeah, right! I'm sure you didn't! You probably did fuck her! A pretty actress that you were protecting, being her knight and her protector and hell, why not be her fucking fuck buddy while your there?! I'm sure you fucking loved it, didn't you?!"_

"_No, Maeve I swear I didn't"._

"_Why should I believe you?! Why the fuck should I believe you?!"_

"_Maeve, I didn't sleep with her, I swear"._

"_But you kissed her, right?! You kissed her back so, why the hell would you stop there?!"_

"_Maeve that's as far as it got, I pushed her away before it went too far-"_

"_Too far!? It did go too far Spencer! You aren't supposed to make out with someone else when you're married! What, do you think that because you didn't fuck her it wasn't infidelity?!"_

"_No, I know what I did was wrong that's why I'm telling you because I don't want any secrets between us and I'm sorry and I love you Mae-"_

"_Don't! Don't you dare fucking tell me you love me and that you're sorry when you just made out with some other fucking whore!"_

"_Maeve, please-"_

"_No! Shut up!" She went back to the living room and sat down on the couch. _

_After a few moments she asked, "what's her name?"_

"_Maeve, what does it matter what her name is?"_

"_What's her name Spencer!?"_

_Spencer looked at her for a couple moments before answering, "Lila Archer"._

_Maeve got up and went over to the laptop that was on the desk in the corner of the room. _

"_Maeve, don't do this to yourself", he said, he knew that she was going to look Lila up and compare herself to her and he knew it was going to make it worse._

"_I'm not doing anything to myself Spencer, you did this by making out with her"._

_When she saw Lila's picture her stomach tightened more and fresh tears started coming. Lila Archer was beautiful, she had beautiful blonde hair, not unlike her natural hair color, she had green eyes and a beautiful face and she had an amazing body. Maeve felt that she was everything that she wasn't, which wasn't true at all, but she couldn't help thinking 'of course, he couldn't help himself. She's beautiful'._

"_So, that's her?" She said, her voice laced with anger and hatred, "that's the whore?"  
_

"_Maeve, she's not a whore-"_

"_You're defending her?!" Maeve got up out of the computer chair and screamed._

"_Yes, but only because it wasn't her fault-"_

"_Oh, it wasn't her fault that she came on to a married man?!"_

"_She didn't know Mae"._

"_Don't call me that!" Spencer had tried getting close to her, he was trying to calm her down and comfort her, but she pushed him away._

"_You don't have any right to call me that after what you did!"_

"_Maeve, I'm sorry", he was sincerely sorry and she could hear the restrained tears in his voice, "it was just a kiss, and I know it was wrong, but I stopped it before it got any farther because I love you and there isn't anybody I want to be with other than you"._

"_You wanted to be with JJ", Maeve said shortly._

"_No-" Spencer tried denying, but he was cut off again._

"_You went on that date with her!"_

"_It was a game Maeve. It was for my birthday, it wasn't a date and nothing happened"._

"_But you wanted it too. You admitted to me that you felt attracted to her!"_

"_Yes, but I also told you nothing would happen because I love you!" He yelled back at her without meaning too, "I love you and I only want you! I don't love or want or need anybody else, but you!"_

"_Then why'd you kiss fucking Lily whatever back!?"_

"_Because I was stupid, but I'm sorry! I made a mistake Maeve and I'm sorry!" Spencer wasn't trying to hold back any tears anymore, "I stopped it before it got farther because I love you, I love you and need you. Please, forgive me"._

_Maeve didn't know what to say. She knew he was sorry and that it was only a kiss that he had stopped before it got farther, but all she could think was that if he kissed her back than it could have gone farther, and that maybe next time, it would._

"_If you kissed her back you could have had sex with her", she said, "you could have been completely unfaithful to me".  
_

"_But I didn't, I stopped her-"_

"_But you could have! You could have and you wanted to and you can't deny that! The next time it happens you won't stop her!"_

"_There won't be a next time Maeve, I swear-"_

"_If you did it once you'll do it again", Maeve was crying again, "you just don't want me anymore and I get that because I'm not beautiful like that actress or that JJ".  
_

"_Maeve no, you're beautiful", he told her, "way more beautiful than both of them-"_

"_Then why did you feel attracted her?! Why'd you kiss her back?! Why'd you only push her away before it 'got too far'?!"_

"_Because I'm a fool", Spencer answered, "Because I'm not nearly as intelligent as people think, because I'm just... a bad husband. I'm selfish and was only thinking about the fact that there was an attractive woman kissing me, that she wanted more than to kiss me. I'm a selfish man that didn't think about the fact that I have the most beautiful, attractive and sexy wife at home waiting for me"._

_They looked at each other for a few moments before he said, "I don't know what else to say besides, I'm sorry and I really do love you, but if you hate me now I understand because you're right. I should have stopped her right away and I didn't, but it wasn't because of you or because I don't want you-"_

"_You wanted to have sex with her Spencer because she was more attractive-"_

"_No, no she's not more attractive than you-"_

"_Spencer I know I'm not as beautiful as her! I've had four children, your children by the way! So, I get it that I'm not as attractive as I was and that you're just not attracted to me anymore and it's fine, I understand-!"_

"_I am still attracted to you Maeve! I'm more attracted to you than any other women I've ever seen because you're the most beautiful woman to me-"_

"_Then why haven't we had sex in weeks?" She asked._

"_I don't think it has been months-"_

"_So, when was the last time then?! You've got a perfect Eidetic memory, you should remember! When was the last time?!"_

_Spencer thought about it, "Valentine's day"._

"_Yeah, Valentine's day. Over a month and a half ago"._

"_Well, we just haven't had time. Between my job, your school and the kids-"_

"_That's not an excuse! We still need to make time for each other Spencer! I feel like you don't even try and you're never home and we never talk anymore-"_

"_I'm sorry, we can work on it. I'll do whatever I have to do to fix this, just please, give me the chance to fix this. I love you Maeve, I need you and I want you. Please-".  
_

"_Marriage counseling", she said suddenly, interrupting his begging.  
_

"_What?"_

"_Marriage counseling, we're going to marriage counseling"._

"_Okay", he agreed, desperate for anything that would get her to stay with him._

_He would do anything to make her forgive him.  
_

_Maeve walked past him to leave the living room and go upstairs._

"_You're sleeping on the couch tonight, and every night until I get the image of you and her out of my head!" She told him as she went upstairs. _

That was how the fight ended. Spencer couldn't believe that he hadn't thought it would be that bad. He had known that it would hurt her, but he had hoped that she'd be placated by the fact that he had stopped it before it went farther. He thought however, after the fight that he should have known it wouldn't because he had kissed another woman and that itself, was bad enough.

That's why he felt so guilty and ashamed when Sam had mentioned Lila, but he also felt guilty and ashamed for other reasons.

He couldn't even kiss her, he couldn't let his wife kiss him and kiss her back. It wasn't her fault that he had been raped yet she would suffer because of it. It wasn't like their whole relationship was based on sex and physical contact, but Spencer knew that Maeve needed her own needs met just like anybody else and one of those needs was to feel desired and wanted, he knew that she wouldn't go kiss another man though.

Spencer groaned when that thought went through his head and turned over in bed. He couldn't fall asleep as all those thoughts ran through his head. He looked over at Maeve, she was asleep beside him, or at least that's what he thought.

He got up trying not to wake her, grabbed a blanket and a pillow and went downstairs.

A few moments after he had settled on the couch Maeve came in and sat with him. She nestled into him and he wrapped the blanket around her too.

"Why'd you leave?" Maeve asked.

"I couldn't stop thinking", Spencer answered.

"You were thinking about the fight, weren't you?"

"Yeah".

"You don't need to keep punishing yourself Spencer, you pushed her away, you did the right thing".

"I should have pushed her away right away, but I didn't, I kissed her back".

"Yeah, you should have, but you didn't, and that's okay because we've worked through it. It's in the past now, we need to work on what just happened, not anything else".

"Mae, I saw the look on your face, I know that look".

"It still hurts when I think about it sometimes, yeah, but it's something that we've worked through and I've moved on from it".

"I don't want you to feel hurt though, especially when I can't be... intimate".

"Spencer, this is something that's to be expected, and it's something that I can't rush or force you out of and I know it's not me-"

"I saw how hurt you felt when I pulled away Mae".

"Yeah, it hurt, but I understand why and I know it's not because of me. Spencer, we went through this once before and we made it through".

Spencer looked away from her, but Maeve turned his face back to her gently, "Spence, I love you, and we will work through this the way we've worked through everything. You've got no reason to feel guilty or ashamed".

"I love you too Maeve, I know we will, but it's still going to be hard".

Hearing Maeve's words Spencer knew they'd make it through, and even though the feelings didn't go away completely, hearing her words made him feel less guilty, and less ashamed.

Spencer loved Maeve, and she loved him. They had worked through their issues and they had been through trauma and healing before. They would make it through anything and everything that hit them because they loved each other, and always would.


	19. NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

_Taylor, I'd like to respond to your review first. I'm happy with your second review. I'm glad that I made your day by responding and hearing about your depression and your situation, my heart goes out to you. I myself have been depressed and have been suffering from PTSD for a long while. I understand how the stories keep you grounded, CM has helped me a lot also and that's why I write this story._

_Now, I'd like to respond to the review you just left me. I can't describe how sorry I am for not updating in so long. I'm sorry that I didn't write this note before hand, I should have, but honestly I just didn't think about it. I promise you I will not make this mistake again. I've been very busy with my job and I'm actually going back to school in September so the updates may take a while, but I swear to you that I'll try my best to make sure it's never this long again. I'll have the next chapter up in the next couple days, definitely by the end of the week. This is a promise, if I don't fulfill it something has probably happened that has rendered me unable to write. In other words, I never break my promises, never so I'll definitely update. I've started on the next chapter (SPOILER ALERT: Spencer goes back to work! Revolves around the "Masterpiece" episode), and will make sure it's done for you by the time I've promised._

_I swear to you that I will not abandon this story. Thank you for reading, I hope you continue reading and enjoying my story._

_Once again, I'm sorry for not updating. I'll make sure to update as often as I can, and I'll let you know if I won't be updating for a while._

_Thank you to all my other readers as well. I've gotten more than I expected and it makes my day whenever I see that someone Favorited, reviewed or/and started following my story. Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. It really means a lot to me, you've got no idea how happy it makes me that you're enjoying my story. I hope you all keep reading and enjoying as well as Taylor. I promise all of you the same as her._

_Next chapter will be up within the next 5 days._


	20. Chapter 18 - Masterpiece Part 1

_(Here's chapter chapter 19, or rather part 1 of chapter 19. I'm so sorry about taking so long to update. I wrote a note to you all, and Taylor apologizing and trying to explain what happened, why I hadn't updated. I won't make the mistake of not updating in so long again and I'll definitely let you know if it will be for an extended period of time. I will not abandon this story. However, I am working on another fanfiction for Harry Potter, and I also have some other ideas for CM fanfictions, some one stories, others long stories like this one that I'll be starting soon also. I'm also going back to school and I've got a full time job, so updating may take a couple weeks at a time, but never a month again. Once again, I'm so sorry. I promised I'd have this out by the end of the week and as I'm writing this beginning note before posting it's 10:05 on Saturday. I told you I always keep my promises!_

_I made this chapter into 2 parts because it's really long. This chapter is Spencer returning to work. It revolves around the episode "Masterpiece", and I focus more on David and the team working together rather then Spencer being the main focus. It can be considered a written out version of the episode, but not all of the chapters will be like that. I just decided that it'd be good to show Spencer doing what he does and since David was the center of the episode I wanted to keep it that way. You do see some of Spencer's thoughts and his eagerness to get back into work without having any problems, this in itself will be a plot later on. Please, keep reading even if this chapter seems boring to you or uneventful since it's about an episode that we've all watched (for the most part). I hope you still enjoy it and that you continue reading! Other half of this chapter will be up tomorrow, Monday, or maybe Tuesday, but no later._

_Thank you so much, here it is!)_

The day after the team met Spencer's family Spencer decided that he couldn't take not working anymore. After not even a week of being out of the hospital he decided he'd do something about it. This something was go in and talk to Erin Strauss, the BAU Section Chief. Erin was Aaron's boss and she didn't like him and his team at all. She thought he, and they were disorganized and not able to be a part of the BAU, or the FBI. Everybody on the team hated her, with the exception of Spencer. The reason why he didn't hate her was because he knew something the rest of them didn't, she was an Alcoholic. Spencer had found this out when he started going to Beltway Clean Cops all those months ago. He had seen her there and she had seen him, but she pretended as if she hadn't and hadn't used the fact that he was an addict against Aaron to end his career. Erin respected Spencer more than anybody on the team because he had become clean and they had a connection that was never spoken about.

This was why Spencer believed he could go in and get back on the team even with what he had just been through. He didn't think she'd say no, which was why when he had dropped off the kids at school on that cold, rainy day he drove down to Quantico to his work.

Spencer got there at 9:49am and when he did he parked his car in the parking garage and found that he got chills parking in his usual parking spot, right beside where he was taken. Regardless, he took Elizabeth out of her car seat and went inside the building that he had worked in for the last six years. He took the same entrance he always took, which happened to be where he ran out of the building trying to get away from _them._ He pushed down the feelings of anxiety as he went up the stairs.

Once Spencer got to the floor where he worked he went in and walked directly into the bullpen where his friends were working on paperwork. They looked up, but instead of greeting them he looked down and went upstairs to Erin's office. He didn't want to hear them tell him he wasn't ready and that he didn't have to come back right away. He didn't want to hear them say that he should take some more time because that wasn't what he wanted, or needed.

Spencer knocked on Erin's door when he got outside of her office and heard her say,

"Come on in".

He went inside nervously, "hi Strauss".

"Agent Reid, what are you doing here?"

"I want to come back to work", Spencer stated directly.

"Agent Reid, do you really think it would be beneficial for you to return to work after everything that just happened?"

"Yes, I do because I love my job and I need to be here helping people, not staying at home all day".

"I thought you'd enjoy being home with your daughter and being with your other children and wife everyday".

"I do, but I need to come back to work. I love my kids, but I'm going crazy not being here. This is where I should be, this is where I'm needed most right now".

"Do you think it could be too soon and not end well for you and everyone involved if you returned right now after such a short leave?"

'Would you relapse again with all that the job entails after having just been held captive and raped for days?' That's what she was really asking him.

"I don't think it's too soon and if it is I'll tell Hotch right away and take some more time".

"Okay, I'll talk to Agent Hotchner and tell him that you'll be at work tomorrow. I want you to go with Agent Rossi though-"

Spencer couldn't help feeling annoyed with this because he knew what David was leading a recruitment seminar tomorrow and he hated going to those.

"It'll be something calmer so you can have a more relaxed first day, to see if you really can come back".

"Okay, great", Spencer said, "I'll see you tomorrow".

With that Spencer left Erin's office and went down to the bullpen where Emily and Derek greeted him.

"Hi Reid", Emily said with a smile.

"Hey pretty boy, what are you doing here?"

"I'm coming back to work", he answered.

"This soon? Do you really think that's a go-", Derek stopped talking when he saw the glare he was getting from his friend.

"Okay man, I'll see you tomorrow".

"See you tomorrow Reid".

Emily was happy that Spencer was coming back, but she was also worried about whether or not he was ready.

"Bye guys", Spencer smiled at them before heading out.

Spencer was excited about going back to work the next day and couldn't wait to tell Maeve and the kids, but they weren't impressed. The kids wanted him to stay home with them and Maeve and Sam, who were the only ones that knew about his addiction, were worried about whether or not he was ready. They felt like Spencer going back to work right after Tobias had been a large reason why he started doing Dilaudid in the first place. They didn't want him to relapse after how hard he had tried to get, and remain clean.

The next day however, Friday, November 21st, 2008, Spencer showed up for work and went with Rossi to the seminar where they talked to students about joining the BAU and gave them information that they needed to know about it.

A student had asked Spencer how old he was, as usual when he mentioned his education. He also told them a joke that they didn't think was as funny as he did, which was also something usual.

When it was over David and Spencer were talking as they left the building, David was telling him that they want the students to think the BAU is a great place to be and that jokes like that didn't make it seem like it. Spencer didn't know why they kept sending him to things like that when he's awkward and isn't good in those situations. David told him it was because he was young, and that was when the man came,

"Dr. Reid, wouldn't they sit in the dark and hope that the bulb decided to light again?" He asked, referring to the joke Spencer had told during the seminar.

Spencer and David turned to look at the man.

"Excuse me?"

"He would never change the bulb, he would allow the darkness to exist", the man answered.

"Yeah, that's pretty good", Spencer said with a laugh.

He and David then continued walking down the stairs, the man following behind them.

"I'm Professor Rothschild. That was a brilliant presentation, brilliant. You're a remarkably effective recruitment tool. The FBI is very lucky to have you".

They had stopped walking and David was impatiently checking his watch.

"Thank you for saying that", Spencer was happy to hear those words and was happy that he seemed to have a fan of his work.

Spencer often times felt under appreciated by his team, but he would never actually tell them that, or anybody for that matter.

"May I show you something?" The Professor asked.

"Yeah, of course", Spencer answered.

"It's all right here", the man handed him a black folder.

When Spencer opened it he saw photos of women that seemed in distress.

"I don't understand, what are – what are these?" Spencer asked.

"Seven homicide victims".

"Homicide?" David asked, he had also gotten a view of the photos.

"Seven women, bodies have never been found, not a fingernail, not a hair fiber".

Listening to the way this man was speaking made a knot form in Spencer's stomach. H didn't like where this was going at all.

The man continued, "acid is a tidy way of disposing of something".

The man had taken the photos back from Spencer.

"Acid?" David asked.

"Are you saying that you killed these women?"

"There's still time to save the others though", the man walked in between them as if he hadn't heard their questions.

"Others?"

"Five more", was the answer to David's question.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked, knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"In a bit less than nine hours five other people are going to be dead, unless you can find a way to save them", the Professor threw the photos of his victims into the air.

They flew down the stair case and with that, a new case had begun.

David called Aaron when they got outside, "Reid and I were just approached by some guy here with photos that he claims are seven women he killed. These pictures have all been manipulated in some way that you can't really see what they are".

The man was in handcuffs and being led behind them by two security guards from the university.

"Seven women, so far", David said to whatever Aaron had asked.

"There are five more live victims that we can save in nine hours".

Aaron thought maybe this guy wasn't legit, but David told him he believed he was and that he had a bad feeling about him and was bringing him in.

"I'm sending shots of the photos to Garcia to start looking over".

The man was put in the FBI van as David told Aaron they'd be there in about 45 minutes.

"What is this?" Spencer asked once David had hung up.

"Do not forget a word he says the rest of the time we have him", David told him.

When they got in the van Spencer asked him if he was a Professor at Stayer, the university they had been at.

"No", the man answered.

"You didn't?"

"No".

"I mean you did introduce yourself as Professor Rothschild , right?"

"Your degree in philosophy surprises me Dr. Reid, it doesn't fit with Mathematics and Engineering".

"I kinda like it because there's no right or wrong answers", he replied, letting the man control the conversation so they could learn more.

"Without right or wrong, how would we recognize perfection?" The man asked him.

Spencer noticed the way he spoke and figured he had a compulsion with things being perfect. He kept that fact in his mind, it could help them later.

"Is this fun for you?" David asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you having fun?" He repeated the question again.

"It's quite a bit more complicated then that", the man answered calmly.

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't understand".

"Try me".

"I've read your books David", Spencer looked over at David.

What was this man doing? Was he trying to bait him? Or did he really believe David wouldn't get it? Why had he read David's books? Was it coincidental or did it have something to do with the case?

"You don't have the intellectual capacity to grasp what's going on here".

"If you're trying to piss me off it's not going to work", David told him just as calmly.

The man remained silent as David continued, "but if you killed seven women without leaving a trace of evidence, why turn yourself in?"

Spencer looked back at the man to watch his reaction to the question.

"Imagine what the world would have missed if Da Vinci didn't show his work".

David and Spencer glanced at each other. Neither of them could figure out what was with this man, but they knew one thing, he was obviously a psychopath.

Spencer, the man and David were walking into the BAU as everybody in the bullpen, including Derek, Emily and Jordan were watching the news where it was saying a women and four children were abducted from a day care that the women ran from her home.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked when he saw what was on the news.

"You said there was five more victims we could save?" Aaron asked as he walked quickly out of his office.

"A women was abducted this morning in Loretta, Virginia. She runs a home day care center, she had four children with her", Jordan told Spencer.

"They're all missing", Emily added.

"All five", Derek said as if to himself.

David looked at the man, "are those the five more?" He asked.

"Are you pissed off yet David?" The man turned to David and the two men glared at each other before David led him away.

Spencer watched him lead the man away to the interrogation room, with Derek following behind them.

'What's going on?' Spencer thought.

"It's not your fault you know, your IQ is your IQ. It's not education David, it's genetics", the man said calmly as David took off his handcuffs and Derek took off his jacket to make sure he didn't have any weapons.

"What's this?" David asked, grabbing the pendant that was around the man's neck and looking at it.

"I need to explain what a pendant is?"

"What does it mean?" David rephrased, ignoring the snide question.

"Mean? It's just something I found at a fair", the man answered.

Derek watched his every move as David told the man to sit down.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you. You have the right to have an attorney present, if you can not afford an attorney one will be appointed for you. Do you understand your rights?"

The man interrupted Derek as he was asking him if he understood his rights.

"Genetics is the key to everything David. If you're not born with the right-"

Derek slammed his hand down on the table, "do you understand your rights?"

"Perfectly, I can have a lawyer and no, thank you", the man turned back to David, "some games are just intended to be played by higher intellects".

"Harming a person weaker than you doesn't take any special ability", Derek told him.

"Neither does slamming your fist down on a table, but we all must do what we must do".

David and Derek went to leave the room and as they did the man said, "bring Dr. Reid back with you".

Derek and David turned back to look at him, both were wondering why he wanted Spencer in the room with them. Was it because of his intelligence?

The man then looked straight into the glass that he couldn't see through, but that Spencer and Aaron were watching him through. Spencer noticed that he kept moving his thumbs together in rhythm, that went into the back of his mind in case it meant anything.

"I never have any normal fans", Spencer stated as he watched him.

"This guy loves the attention", Derek said as he came into the room and stood beside Spencer.

David had come in as well and had taken his place on the other side of Spencer, "he has a God complex, sooner or later he'll give up something important about Kaylee and the kids. Guys like him always do", he responded, watching the man.

Something was bugging David about the man, but he couldn't figure out what exactly it was.

"Before he hurts them?" Derek asked, dreading not finding the woman and the kids in time.

"1:45, he said we have 'til 10", Aaron had just checked his watch.

Spencer got more worried as Aaron told them the time. They had eight hours and fifteen minutes to find them. That wasn't a lot of time, especially since right now they had nothing.

"We need a button to push", David said almost to himself.

"The seven original homicides could give us some leverage", Derek looked over as David.

"He says we'll never find any evidence so, he has nothing to worry about on them", he responded.

"He made a point of saying there were no bodies, no physical evidence", Spencer added.

Spencer looked over at Aaron when he said, "we just have to show that a crime was committed, we can do that circumstantially".

David turned to the three of them, "we need to identify the original seven women. Going back in there with names might just shake him up".

"How do we do that?" Spencer asked.

"Reverse profiling", he answered.

"Learn everything we can about him and his methods and then profile it back to what kind of victim he would choose and from where", Aaron added.

"From the unsub to the victim", Derek's eyes hadn't left the man on the other side of the mirror.

He was trying to profile him, but it would be hard without knowing the victims first.

'How are we going to find them in time?' He thought.

David was thinking the same thing as he turned around and looked at the man that irked him beyond usual for an unsub.

"I went through ViCAP there are literally thousands of open missing women cases across the country", Penelope told them once they all got to the conference room.

"It's not the entire country though. Kaylee was abducted at 9:30 this morning, he had time to take them somewhere, hide them and make it to Fredricksberg two hours later", Spencer said as he walked around the table, with a mug of coffee in his hand to the writing board.

"You'd need a place with a lot of privacy to hide five victims", Emily stated.

"A house", Aaron was walking around the room, pacing.

"He's local", David was reading through the paperwork of the case, as much paperwork as they had about the case anyway.

"He was late for the presentation", Spencer said quietly to himself as he continued to walk around with his coffee mug, "you know it was more like two and a half hours after the abduction. He got there around noon, which puts them somewhere in that radius".

"Garcia work up a map. I need the farthest point he could have taken Kaylee from Loretto and still have gotten back to Fredricksberg by noon", Aaron told her.

"Shouldn't be too hard", Penelope responded.

"Alright, what do we know so far?" David got up and walked towards the board, picking up a marker and writing on it.

"He's uh- excessively neat and clean. He did research on Reid and me at least. He's abducted five people and then gets to a scheduled recruitment session at a specific time. That's extensive pre-planning".

"Garcia did you find anything in those pictures?" Spencer asked her.

"I can't even positively say they're dead", she answered.

"What about hair color?" David turned to her.

"All the ones that show hair they appear to be brunettes", she told him.

"So is Kaylee".

"I'll start there. Brunettes from central Virginia that are missing".

"I didn't get zip on his prints," Derek walked in after putting his fingerprints through the system, "he's not in any system, he's a ghost".

"Alright, if he hasn't been fingerprinted he hasn't been arrested, which also means he hasn't had a passport, drivers license or been in the military", David said.

"He's never been a teacher either. You have to be fingerprinted to be a teacher", Spencer told them.

Spencer's mother had been a teacher so he knew that all teachers had to be fingerprinted first, unless they weren't teaching in a class room.

"So, he's a professor who doesn't teach", David turned around to write that on the board.

"What kind of professor doesn't teach?" Jordan asked.

"A researcher, someone on a grant maybe", Spencer answered.

"Yeah, a grant would give him the time", Aaron put in.

"There must be some central grant database, I can't imagine the government just handing out money and not check- I'll look anyway", Penelope closed her folder and got up to go to her office to find all the information they needed.

"Alright, from passed conversations we know that he's a narcissist and is seemingly remorseless", David continued.

"A psychopath", Derek stated.

"You know we could eliminate a lot of these missing persons cases if we could just figure out how he met them", Emily said.

"Jordan contact the Loretto PD and get us an invitation to consult on the Kaylee Robinson case. Be nice to them, they don't have to let us and then you and Morgan go down there and find out what you can".

Spencer noticed the tension between Jordan and Derek as they left following Aaron's instructions.

"Prentiss, I need you to do something for me", David said to her.

Emily got up right away, "anything".

"Guys, what's our strategy going to be in there with the interrogation?" Spencer asked.

"You're not going to be in the room", David answered.

"What do you mean?"

"That's what he wants, he wants to play with you. We have to knock him off his game, that's all we have right now".

"He's right," Aaron told him as Emily and David left the room leaving only Spencer and Aaron.

Spencer knew that David was right, but he was eager to do something to help with the investigation. Also, even though he knew it was wrong, this man had tried playing with him and had been impressed with his abilities and had acknowledged his intelligence. So, he felt the desire to play back, and to defeat this man at his own game. He knew however, that the way to do that was to knock him off his game the way David had said. That was how they would find Kaylee and the kids, hopefully in time.

Spencer still watched them go feeling disappointed and still filled with the desire to do something. After what had happened to him and being away from work so long he wanted to do something, anything to save them, but right now all he had to do was nothing and he absolutely hated it.

In Penelope's office, or 'lair' she was having trouble finding out the farthest point the man could have taken Kaylee and the children. She was just about to go get Spencer when she got an emailed video. She stopped and was filled with dread because getting an emailed video from an unknown person at a time like this was never good. Her mind filled with memories of Spencer at the shack with Hankel and of course, the recent videos she had to watch of him getting hurt.

She sat down and opened the email, it was Kaylee and the kids. She ran straight to Aaron to tell him and he rushed down to see.

Emily came into her office as well after taking her part in the interrogation.

After a few short moments Spencer and David joined them.

"He said one of them is already dead", Spencer told them as they rushed in and surrounded Penelope's computer screen.

"One of the five", David added.

"There's only three children", Aaron updated them on what Emily, Penelope and him had realized before they came in.

"This is them?" Spencer asked.

"An anonymous site emailed to me", Penelope answered.

"He said one will die every two hours, not all five in ten", David had been told this by the man during the interrogation, "when he said ten hours, I just assumed-"

"It's a chess game, he's two moves ahead", Spencer said.

"Let's not get diverted. How are we doing with the seven missing women?" Aaron asked Penelope.

Penelope pulled up her list of brunettes in the central Virginia area that were missing.

"Uh- so far I've got thirty-nine missing brunettes in central Virginia", she answered.

"Okay, 30 years old like Kaylee. Narcissist tend to be extremely preferential".

"Twenty-eight".

"He said he's been working on this for five years", David told her.

"Over the last five years, seventeen".

"Alright, if he thinks he's going to jail for even one of the original seven homicides maybe he'll tell us where the rest of them are, give himself some deal room. How long do we have until the next one?" Aaron asked.

Spencer checked his watch quickly, "one hour, forty-eight minutes".

"Dave can I speak to you for a second?"

David silently followed him out, leaving Emily, Penelope and Spencer watching the video of Kaylee and the now three children.

Each of them were hoping the same thing, that they would find Kaylee and the children in time, but each of them were also wondering, 'how?'


	21. Chapter 18 - Masterpiece Part 2

_NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR- _

_Okay so, don't hate me please. It has been 3 weeks since I updated and almost 3 weeks past when I promised I'd update again. I'm so sorry! From now on I'm not going to give you guys a specific date on when I'll update, I'll just promise you that I will because that's a promise I can keep for sure. I underestimated how hard it is to take Law and English and have a full time job. I didn't think the first weeks would be so busy, but they were and I'm so sorry! _

_Taylor: It's completely okay, I don't think you overreacted at all. Please, forgive me for taking so long to update! I hope you're still checking in to see if I've updated because I would hate to lose you as a reader. I'm so sorry and I hope you continue reading and enjoying the story._

_This is more centered on David and the events of the episode, but at the end there's a little piece with Spencer and his family and also, David has a little something to say to Spencer. I'm going to be doing a thanksgiving chapter with Spencer and the team and of course, Spencer's family. _

_Here's the next chapter! Part 2 of Masterpiece._

After talking to Aaron about sending Spencer into the interrogation and telling Aaron he needed to be the only one in there, David went back into the interrogation room with the man while Aaron called Emily, Penelope and Spencer back into the conference room.

"Margaret Peters, another Gloucester point. Disappeared in 2006 on her way to work, last seen at the coffee shop she went to every morning", Aaron, like Emily and Spencer had a pile of missing persons reports in his hands.

"Check," Penelope was writing on the board while they figured out, which missing persons were victims of the narcissistic man that David was interrogating.

"That's number six, we need one more", Spencer said.

Spencer was standing, unlike Emily and Aaron leaning against the desk because he couldn't sit down. He was to eager to solve the case to sit down like the others. Spencer had a habit of walking around and standing while they worked a case because he could never not be doing something.

The three of them also had the video open on Penelope's laptop so they could watch Kaylee and the three remaining children.

Spencer realized something as they watched,

"She puts herself closest to the end, farthest from the camera".

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Maybe she knows something we don't like she doesn't have a lot of time", Aaron answered, "let's continue".

"Uh- Lindsay Conner, she was last seen when she stepped out to have a cigarette while having a blown tire fixed", Emily continued onto the next missing women.

They were trying to figure out who the seventh women was.

"Doesn't sound like something routine", Spencer said.

"Lisa McDaniels, Saluda, went missing early 2008 while on her daily jog", Aaron continued.

"Oh, she fits".

"That's seven, including Kaylee that makes eight", Aaron stated.

"Woah", Emily noticed how beautiful all the women were, everybody else had noticed this too.

"They're all incredibly beautiful".

"Almost unnaturally", Spencer said out loud, although the thought was mostly to himself.

"What are the chances that three out of our seven victims are from the same town?" Penelope asked.

"What's the population of Saluda?" Emily asked in response.

"Middlesex county is small, but it's near water. A lot of people have boats there and weekend homes", Spencer answered.

"And two from Gloucester point", just as Aaron said that Spencer's phone went off.

Derek had sent him a picture message of a strange symbol made out of toys.

"Morgan just sent this to me from the Robinson house", he showed Aaron and then looked up at the board.

He thought about what the man had said, 'without right or wrong, how would we recognize perfection?'

He looked back at Aaron and gave him his phone. Aaron noticed that Spencer had thought of something as he walked away from him and towards the board.

Spencer picked up the marker, "perfection", he said to himself.

'Analytical minds such as ours', that was another the man had said.

Emily, Penelope and Aaron were all wondering what he was thinking as he shook the marker and started writing on the board.

'Loretto 5'

Emily had his phone and was looking at the message when she looked up to watch Spencer, something Penelope and Aaron were already doing.

Spencer thought of everything the man had said during the ride to the BAU office from Stayer. He looked at the board and saw the names of the towns move onto a map in his brain. He thought of everything that was analytical and 'perfect', math, roses, which were the flower of perfection and beauty, other flowers that were beautiful, the last super portrait, ruins, the portrait of Mona Lisa by Leonardo Da Vinci, which was something the man had mentioned.

' Imagine what the world would have missed if Da Vinci didn't show his work'.

Spencer thought of everything as if his brain was Penelope's search engine.

When he was done he started drawing on the board, a circle with a line through it.

"1, 1, 2, 3, 5", Spencer said to himself as he drew.

"Does that mean something?" Emily asked.

Aaron looked at what Spencer had done and wondered the same thing, trying to figure out whatever Spencer just had.

Emily, Penelope and Aaron watched as Spencer wordlessly left the room quickly.

Spencer flew into the interrogation room where David was still with the man. He ran up to the man, grabbed his pendant and ripped it off.

"I know how to find them", Spencer said, ignoring the man's greeting and protest.

Spencer ran out of the interrogation room without saying another word or explaining anything to David who just looked at the man, the man that all of a sudden didn't look as calm as he had the whole time. Professor Rothschild looked angry, angry that the young agent had figured it out.

Spencer went straight back to the conference room where Aaron and Emily had waited, but Penelope had followed with her laptop. David had also left the man in the interrogation room to follow Spencer.

"Garcia can you get a map of Virginia up on the screen?" Spencer asked as he rushed back into the conference room.

He pushed the see through board aside so they could see the screen behind it clearly. The screen had pictures of all eight women on it, but Penelope quickly got the map up. Aaron and Emily stood up as Spencer started explaining what he had figured out.

"It's an irrational number known as fib, based on the ratio of line segments to each other and to the whole. It's called the golden ratio".

"The golden rat, that's the web address. Golden ", Penelope told them.

"It's a ratio found all through life. In fact many people that we find conventional attractive are proportioned based on that ratio. He made a reference to Leonardo Da Vinci, remember this?" He asked David before continuing, "Da Vinci used it in a lot of his painting. In a matter of fact, the last supper is a perfect example if you-"

"Reid – Reid, how do we find them?" Aaron asked interrupting Spencer's ramble to get him to get to the point.

"Right, the whole concept is represented by this pendant including the logarithmic spiral created by using a fibonacci sequence. Follow me on this", Spencer told them as he turned back to the screen, holding the pendant up.

"We can manipulate this image, right?" Spencer asked.

"Tell me what you need", Penelope answered.

"Pull up all the towns the missing's are from- wonderful", Penelope had put circles on the map on the town the missing girls were from.

Spencer continued, "we had one in Richmond, one in Dinwiddie, then two Gloucester point and three in Saluda and finally, five in Loretto this morning. 1, 1, 2, 3, 5 is a fibonacci series, each number added to the number before it. It's what his ticks mean, he's subconsciously counting off the fibonacci sequence in his head over and over again," Spencer explained as he realized what he was doing when he was tapping his thumbs together in rhythm, "now, geometrically it can be expressed as a spiral. It's called a logarithmic spiral. Can you put the spiral up on the map?"

Penelope did what he asked her to do quickly.

"Thanks. Okay, now flip it 180 degrees- now make it bigger- bigger- just a little bit bigger- stop, stop, stop", Spencer instructed.

"The pendant is like a key," he told them, putting the pendant up to the screen, "Chester, Virginia".

David walked forward, "you're sure?" He asked.

"With his level of obsession with these numbers the ratio will have permeated his entire life. If we took a city map of Chester, the location of where Kaylee and the children are being held will fall in one of these points on that map as well. The ratio works with any scale at all".

"Morgan and Todd are closer, call them and tell them to get to Chester", Aaron directed, "I'm going to get a chopper ready. Reid and Prentiss, get a city map and you're with me".

Spencer watched as Aaron left the conference room. He felt a thrill go through him as he realized that he would be going out into the field.

"There's still something bugging me about this", David said to Penelope as he looked at the map.

David had a feeling that Spencer hadn't figured out everything. There was something that they were missing, some vital piece of information that would explain what was really going on.

If only he could figure it out.

After talking to Aaron about sending Spencer into the interrogation and telling Aaron he needed to be the only one in there, David went back into the interrogation room with the man while Aaron called Emily, Penelope and Spencer back into the conference room.

"Margaret Peters, another Gloucester point. Disappeared in 2006 on her way to work, last seen at the coffee shop she went to every morning", Aaron, like Emily and Spencer had a pile of missing persons reports in his hands.

"Check," Penelope was writing on the board while they figured out, which missing persons were victims of the narcissistic man that David was interrogating.

"That's number six, we need one more", Spencer said.

Spencer was standing, unlike Emily and Aaron leaning against the desk because he couldn't sit down. He was to eager to solve the case to sit down like the others. Spencer had a habit of walking around and standing while they worked a case because he could never not be doing something.

The three of them also had the video open on Penelope's laptop so they could watch Kaylee and the three remaining children.

Spencer realized something as they watched,

"She puts herself closest to the end, farthest from the camera".

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Maybe she knows something we don't like she doesn't have a lot of time", Aaron answered, "let's continue".

"Uh- Lindsay Conner, she was last seen when she stepped out to have a cigarette while having a blown tire fixed", Emily continued onto the next missing women.

They were trying to figure out who the seventh women was.

"Doesn't sound like something routine", Spencer said.

"Lisa McDaniels, Saluda, went missing early 2008 while on her daily jog", Aaron continued.

"Oh, she fits".

"That's seven, including Kaylee that makes eight", Aaron stated.

"Woah", Emily noticed how beautiful all the women were, everybody else had noticed this too.

"They're all incredibly beautiful".

"Almost unnaturally", Spencer said out loud, although the thought was mostly to himself.

"What are the chances that three out of our seven victims are from the same town?" Penelope asked.

"What's the population of Saluda?" Emily asked in response.

"Middlesex county is small, but it's near water. A lot of people have boats there and weekend homes", Spencer answered.

"And two from Gloucester point", just as Aaron said that Spencer's phone went off.

Derek had sent him a picture message of a strange symbol made out of toys.

"Morgan just sent this to me from the Robinson house", he showed Aaron and then looked up at the board.

He thought about what the man had said, 'without right or wrong, how would we recognize perfection?'

He looked back at Aaron and gave him his phone. Aaron noticed that Spencer had thought of something as he walked away from him and towards the board.

Spencer picked up the marker, "perfection", he said to himself.

'Analytical minds such as ours', that was another the man had said.

Emily, Penelope and Aaron were all wondering what he was thinking as he shook the marker and started writing on the board.

'Loretto 5'

Emily had his phone and was looking at the message when she looked up to watch Spencer, something Penelope and Aaron were already doing.

Spencer thought of everything the man had said during the ride to the BAU office from Stayer. He looked at the board and saw the names of the towns move onto a map in his brain. He thought of everything that was analytical and 'perfect', math, roses, which were the flower of perfection and beauty, other flowers that were beautiful, the last super portrait, ruins, the portrait of Mona Lisa by Leonardo Da Vinci, which was something the man had mentioned.

' Imagine what the world would have missed if Da Vinci didn't show his work'.

Spencer thought of everything as if his brain was Penelope's search engine.

When he was done he started drawing on the board, a circle with a line through it.

"1, 1, 2, 3, 5", Spencer said to himself as he drew.

"Does that mean something?" Emily asked.

Aaron looked at what Spencer had done and wondered the same thing, trying to figure out whatever Spencer just had.

Emily, Penelope and Aaron watched as Spencer wordlessly left the room quickly.

Spencer flew into the interrogation room where David was still with the man. He ran up to the man, grabbed his pendant and ripped it off.

"I know how to find them", Spencer said, ignoring the man's greeting and protest.

Spencer ran out of the interrogation room without saying another word or explaining anything to David who just looked at the man, the man that all of a sudden didn't look as calm as he had the whole time. Professor Rothschild looked angry, angry that the young agent had figured it out.

Spencer went straight back to the conference room where Aaron and Emily had waited, but Penelope had followed with her laptop. David had also left the man in the interrogation room to follow Spencer.

"Garcia can you get a map of Virginia up on the screen?" Spencer asked as he rushed back into the conference room.

He pushed the see through board aside so they could see the screen behind it clearly. The screen had pictures of all eight women on it, but Penelope quickly got the map up. Aaron and Emily stood up as Spencer started explaining what he had figured out.

"It's an irrational number known as fib, based on the ratio of line segments to each other and to the whole. It's called the golden ratio".

"The golden rat, that's the web address. Golden ", Penelope told them.

"It's a ratio found all through life. In fact many people that we find conventional attractive are proportioned based on that ratio. He made a reference to Leonardo Da Vinci, remember this?" He asked David before continuing, "Da Vinci used it in a lot of his painting. In a matter of fact, the last supper is a perfect example if you-"

"Reid – Reid, how do we find them?" Aaron asked interrupting Spencer's ramble to get him to get to the point.

"Right, the whole concept is represented by this pendant including the logarithmic spiral created by using a fibonacci sequence. Follow me on this", Spencer told them as he turned back to the screen, holding the pendant up.

"We can manipulate this image, right?" Spencer asked.

"Tell me what you need", Penelope answered.

"Pull up all the towns the missing's are from- wonderful", Penelope had put circles on the map on the town the missing girls were from.

Spencer continued, "we had one in Richmond, one in Dinwiddie, then two Gloucester point and three in Saluda and finally, five in Loretto this morning. 1, 1, 2, 3, 5 is a fibonacci series, each number added to the number before it. It's what his ticks mean, he's subconsciously counting off the fibonacci sequence in his head over and over again," Spencer explained as he realized what he was doing when he was tapping his thumbs together in rhythm, "now, geometrically it can be expressed as a spiral. It's called a logarithmic spiral. Can you put the spiral up on the map?"

Penelope did what he asked her to do quickly.

"Thanks. Okay, now flip it 180 degrees- now make it bigger- bigger- just a little bit bigger- stop, stop, stop", Spencer instructed.

"The pendant is like a key," he told them, putting the pendant up to the screen, "Chester, Virginia".

David walked forward, "you're sure?" He asked.

"With his level of obsession with these numbers the ratio will have permeated his entire life. If we took a city map of Chester, the location of where Kaylee and the children are being held will fall in one of these points on that map as well. The ratio works with any scale at all".

"Morgan and Todd are closer, call them and tell them to get to Chester", Aaron directed, "I'm going to get a chopper ready. Reid and Prentiss, get a city map and you're with me".

Spencer watched as Aaron left the conference room. He felt a thrill go through him as he realized that he would be going out into the field.

"There's still something bugging me about this", David said to Penelope as he looked at the map.

David had a feeling that Spencer hadn't figured out everything. There was something that they were missing, some vital piece of information that would explain what was really going on.

If only he could figure it out.

"Reid, are you sure you're able to handle this?" Aaron had asked him before the three of them headed out.

"Yes, Hotch, I am. This is my job, I need to do it", Spencer answered.

Aaron knew what Spencer was really telling him, 'I need to be here or I'm going to go crazy after what happened'.

Aaron nodded, "let's go".

The three of them grabbed their bullet proof vest and ran out of the building as fast as they could, to get to they copper, to save Kaylee and the children.

All of them were hoping that they made it there before somebody else died.

Spencer called Jordan and told them about what they had figured out, and her and Derek sped off to Chester from Loretto.

While they were on their way to save Kaylee and the children, David was trying to figure out what was really going on. Who was this Professor Rothschild? What game were they really playing? And why?

That's when he thought of something, or rather someone.

William Grace, 1997, a man he had got and had been executed. He had been severely depraved and had killed many people before finally getting caught. That was eleven years ago, but after getting Penelope to do some research, and then getting some test done David figured something out. The man in the interrogation room wasn't a man named Professor Rothschild, but rather Henry Grace, the brother of the serial killer David had put away all those years ago.

That's when everything made sense, and after talking to Spencer and telling him what he had figured out they realized what was really happening, or would've happened and David hadn't followed his instincts.

David went into the interrogation room where Henry Grace was looking at his watch, which he had off his wrist. He looked up when he heard David come in and shut the door.

"Chester, Virginia".

"What?" Henry asked.

"The whole team's going there", David told him.

"I see", Henry's plan was going perfectly, or at least that's what he thought.

"They'll be there before 4 o'clock, before the next deadline. You lose".

Henry stayed silent.

"Explain something to me, this is all about a geometric pattern?"

"Fib is much more than a geometric pattern David", Henry answered, putting his watch back on.

"Killing all those women, Kayleen Robinson, the first seven", David continued as he walked around the interrogation table, around the man that had tried to take away his family.

All David wanted to do was tell the man that he knew, but they needed a confession.

"You killed them because they were beautiful?"

"You mean hypothetically?"

"Well, I'm just trying to understand this math thing".

"All animals desperately need a way to detect others of their species. Dogs have scent, dolphins have sound, the golden ratio is a subconscious identifier of perfect humanness. If I had done all these things it wouldn't be because they were beautiful, it would be because they were perfect examples of humanity".

"Because they're human?"

"Hypothetically speaking".

"This doesn't make any sense to me, killing a human because they're human?"

"Do you know what homo sapiens sapiens actually means David? It's literal translation?"

"No", David answered, continuing to walk around the table

"Man, wise, wise," Henry told him, "think about that. We named ourselves double wise, we're twice as wise as every other creature on the planet, the hubris, the arrogance. Humans are a blight, we should all be eradicated".

"You hate humanity?"

"Every bit as much as you do".

"I don't hate humanity".

"I told you I read all of your books. It's in there, everyone of them, your hatred. You're first book, chapter three, page 89," Henry continued tapping his fingers together in rhythm with the numbers, " 1, 3, 89, all Fibonacci numbers".

'The first time I saw one of William Grace's victims I knew I was looking at the residue of pure evil. I would never again feel completely safe around a human being'.

'Here we go', David thought as the man quoted his book.

"This is all about my books?" David asked, sitting down across from the previously mentioned man's brother.

"Like you I know exactly what human beings are capable of".

"I can hate the things people do, but have pity for who they are".

"Pity? You pity them?" Henry Grace stood up, anger flooded him as he found it hard to keep his calm composer through his hatred for the man that had killed his brother.

"Any man who feels that the only way to have power or purpose is to hurt others deserves pity", David tried to keep his eyes on Henry as he walked around the table, around him, behind him.

"Your fifth book, chapter thirteen, page 144,

'I know it makes little sense to try to deter violence with more violence, but deterrence is not why I believe in the death penalty. There are some people that are so violent, so evil that society has no choice, but to be done with them. Vengeance is something that society needs from time to time, if for no other purpose then to keep the rest of us sane'.

Where is the pity?"

Just then Penelope came into the interrogation room, "sir, they found the house. You were right, they're going inside now", she told David.

"Thank you", he replied.

She left and once she did Henry continued, "vengeance keeps us sane. What a fascinating statement. You may have your vengeance as I am about to have mine".

"What?" David asked, feigning terror.

"They're never going to make it out of that house David. It was never about that perfect woman or those wonderful children. It was about your team, your merry band of five, they complete my sequence".

David got up and ran over to the door, pressing the button to page Penelope.

"Garcia, get Hotch on the phone, now!"

"It's too late David," Henry said, he believed he had won, "the minute they stepped into that house they were dead. I knew if I kept prodding you that you would rise to my challenge".

"Hotch isn't answering", came Penelope's voice from the pager.

"Try Morgan!" David replied.

"Knew that you would insist on being alone in the room with me", Henry continued, walking right up to David so they were face to face and barely feet away from each other, "that you would try to beat me, I knew you would send them all out there".

"No, nothing", Penelope paged through again.

"Try Prentiss or Reid! It's a trap! Stop them!"

"You're not just full of hatred David. You're also filled with arrogance, hubris just like every other human being, just like me".

"I can't reach anyone", Penelope told David through the pager.

"Try again!"

"They're never going to answer, you lose", Henry said.

"Why? What did I ever do?" David asked.

Henry watched David as he walked away from the pager, turning his back on him.

He walked up behind him and answered, "William Grace, the man you called the face of pure evil, my brother. My life ended the day you arrested him, every time someone talked about William Grace they talked about his parents and his brother, Henry because no one could believe that anybody that evil could possibly hide in the darkness. Surely someone must have seen, someone must have known, surely his own brother. I had a fiance that was a beautiful woman, a perfect woman. She sent the ring back to me, she said she was afraid to give it to me in person, she was afraid of me".

"She was a brunette", David stated.

David and Penelope had already found out all about his fiance and had contacted her and figured out the whole story before hand.

"So then I started getting these thoughts, these ideas, these images inside my head and I couldn't- I couldn't escape them. And then I realized my brother hadn't been alone in the darkness, I shared the same genetics you so casual dismiss. I started a second life, no one knew, but something was missing and I couldn't figure it out and then David Rossi, the man that ruined my life, and suddenly I knew what it was that was missing because you", Henry was on the other side of the table and pointed at him as he continued walking around, "had written it. Vengeance, vengeance".

David sat down at the table, "you murdered all those women just because of me?"

Henry leaned down and answered in David's ear, "that's right, I killed twelve people because of you. You took my family, I take yours".

Henry moved back from David with such arrogance that David couldn't wait to say his next words.

"Did you get all that?"

Henry looked up at the mirror that he couldn't see through, but Penelope could.

"Every word boss", Penelope answered.

"I'll make copies before I give it to the US attorney", he told her, "this might make a pretty good teaching aid".

"Yes sir", Penelope said as David took out his phone.

"Teaching?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I teach interrogation at the FBI academy", David answered, "Hotch, Garcia said I got it right?"

On the other end of the phone Aaron was telling David that he had been right about everything. They had found the acid tanks around back and the acid would've covered everywhere, outside of the room where Kaylee and the children had been. The house had also been booby trapped.

"And what about Kaylee and the kids?"

Aaron told him he was right about them being a decoy and that they were fine.

"Oh no, that was Reid who figured out his obsession with those numbers. He wasn't about to kill ten people this afternoon, that's not in the pattern".

Aaron asked him if he had gotten the confession from Henry and David told him, "took some doing, thank you".

David hung up after thanking Aaron, he was sincerely grateful. He was grateful that Aaron and the team had trusted him and let him do what he felt he had to do. He was grateful because if Aaron and the team hadn't trusted David's instincts they'd all be dead, and that was something that David believed would kill him.

"You'll be charged with kidnapping, but Kaylee and the kids, they're all safe", David told Henry, "you'll only face murder charges on the original seven women".

"With no evidence?"

"Yeah, you uh- you mentioned that when we first met. That we would never be able to get you on those", David had stood up and was checking himself in the mirror before turning to Henry, "I think you'll discover that the video taped has the power to move a lot of jurors".

David then smirked and turned away from Henry.

The case was closed and the women and children were safe and David couldn't be prouder. Henry however, was furious and as David turned his back on him he let out an infuriated scream and attacked him from behind.

David easily protected himself, throwing Henry into the blinds face first, causing his glasses to fall off his face and then turned him around to face him.

"You waited until I turned my back, didn't you Henry? Just like you did with those women", Henry struggled to break out of David's hold and growled in anger, "don't give me a reason to hurt you. Oh, and one more thing, I'm gonna be there when they strap you down for that lethal injection and just before they hit the plunger I'm gonna lean in real close and tell you to say hello to your scumbag brother".

David banged Henry into the blinds one more time before letting go and leaving the interrogation room.

When Penelope sent Spencer a message telling him about what David had figured out and what he speculated he had showed the message to Aaron. They had still been in the copper and Aaron had showed Emily who then called Jordan and Derek. Jordan and Derek had still been on their way to Kaylee and the children when they got the message.

Aaron, Emily and Spencer had gotten to the house just as Jordan and Derek did. Aaron lead the way, Emily in toe and Spencer and Derek following behind them, bullet proof vest on and guns at the ready.

Spencer and Emily had gone around the house to see if they found anything and what they found were acid tanks. Jordan and Derek went into the house after the threat of the booby trap was gone and they got Kaylee and the children out safely. Derek also found the child that had "died" in another area of the "masterpiece" with a gas mask still on her face.

After Kaylee and the children were safely out of the house and the team knew that everything was going to be okay Jordan and Derek had a talk. Spencer was standing beside a police car talking with Emily when they noticed the two previously quarrelling people talking. They moved towards them and neither Jordan or Derek seemed to notice them beside them. Spencer and Emily watched the two walk away from them before turning to each other.

"This is going to be interesting", Spencer said.

"Yeah", Emily agreed as Jordan and Derek went back to the FBI van talking, and laughing together.

Emily and Spencer walked together to the FBI van they came in and drove back to Quantico, Virginia with Aaron, relieved that they had saved Kaylee and the children in time, and also relieved that David had figured out Henry's plan before they fell into his trap.

David walked down the BAU hallways with pride, walking up to one of the men that would be escorting Henry to jail until his trial and signed the papers he had to sign, glancing up at Henry for only a second before turning away.

Henry stood in the elevator, handcuffed and held by two men as he watched David with hatred, taking a step forward as David turned around and watched Henry as the doors to the elevator closed.

David then smiled and went into the busy office, happy that the case was closed, and that he had won.

The team arrived at the BAU office at 6:30pm where they found that David had waited because, and he wouldn't admit it, he wanted to see the team that he had begun to think of as family. He wanted to see that they were okay and when he saw that they were he told everyone that they could do the paperwork in the morning and go home.

Nobody had any objections as the case had been one of those hard ones that had their hearts pumping twice as fast, and their minds working twice as hard to solve the case in time.

They talked and laughed together as they packed up their things, and of course, before departing they all stopped to talk to Spencer. They had congratulated David on figuring out who Henry was, but in all the commotion of trying to solve the case they hadn't thought to ask Spencer if he was doing okay being back at work.

"So, pretty boy, how's your first day?" Derek finally asked, "was it exciting enough?"

"You know what? No, it wasn't as exciting as I hoped", Spencer joked.

The team was surprised by this, surprised by Spencer's light and happy mood. They were surprised that he was handling what happened so well. He didn't seem like he did after Tobias Hankel where he just tried avoiding it, he seemed genuinely happy to be back at work.

"I'll make sure to tell Strauss that you've done well on your first day back", Aaron said, "and we'll see you tomorrow".

Spencer smiled at Aaron before hurriedly getting the last of his things, saying goodbye to everybody and heading out. David followed him and upon catching up with him said,

"Thank you for everything you did today Reid".

"What do you mean?"

"We couldn't have solved the case if you hadn't have figured out his obsession with those numbers and if we hadn't have known that, I wouldn't have known it was a trap".

"I was just doing my job as part of the team Rossi".

"I know, but Reid- I saw how happy you were when Henry said you were an asset to us... I know we don't say it enough-"

"You don't have to say it Rossi, I already know. It was just nice to hear it".

"I know, I know it's nice to feel appreciated and recognized, especially-"

"Especially when you're someone like me?"

"Well, no, I wasn't going to say-"

Spencer gave the nervous man a look that clearly said 'I know what you meant'.

"Okay Reid, yes, someone that has been through what you've been through, especially recently would need that appreciation and recognition", David paused, looking Spencer straight in the eye he continued, "we do appreciate and recognize you and I know you're an asset to the FBI. I mightn't have thought that when we first met, but I know that now and I wanted to thank you. Not only for today, but for everything else, for coming back to work so quickly and for all the things you've done before... what happened, and for just being one of the best agents I've known in my career".

Spencer was speechless, he had never expected David Rossi of all people to make a speech like that, especially to him and he felt like tearing up. Having Henry say that had felt good earlier, but having David say that meant so much more. David was the man that had saved him and his family seventeen years ago from his father, Spencer highly respected him and David had been his inspiration, along with Jason for him joining the BAU.

Spencer nodded, it was all he could do, but David understood.

"See you tomorrow Reid", he said before turning and letting Spencer get into his car.

It was a little after 7:30pm when Spencer pulled into his driveway. He saw his children come into the window at hearing the sound of a car and he saw them leave it, no doubt running to the door to see him. The door opened as he walked up the pathway to it and Sarah and Ben ran out, both already in their pyjamas and threw their arms around him.

"Hi daddy!" Sarah squealed.

"We missed you today dad!" Ben's excited voice said after.

"I missed you guys too", Spencer replied as he picked them up, as my as he could considering they weighed 155 pounds together.

"Come on guys, let your dad get inside the house before you maul him like cubs", Maeve laughed.

Spencer looked up at her when he heard her voice. She was standing there in the hallway holding Elizabeth and as he looked at her a thought came to him.

Henry had killed seven women and had kidnapped Kaylee because they were perfect women, and he had also created his whole plan and referred to it as a masterpiece. However, standing there looking at his wife of twelve years and being mauled by two of their children and looking at the third, or fifth rather, and hearing their second coming down the stairs to see him he couldn't help, but think that he was the one that had created a masterpiece. After all, he had four, five wonderful children of his own and he had a perfect women that had married him and loved him even though his family was full of serial killers and the other side had a fear of Schizophrenia. She loved him and he loved her and his whole life with her was a masterpiece.

Spencer thought he was the luckiest man in the universe at that moment and it was moments like that that reminded Spencer that he could get through everything and anything.


End file.
